How To Train Your Teammate
by BlackFox12
Summary: Will's a part of Ethan's team now. He's not allowed to leave.


**How To Train Your Teammate**

 **Title:** How to Train Your Teammate

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Mission Impossible. We are making no money from this fic.

 **Summary:** Will's a part of Ethan's team now. He's not allowed to leave.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Non-consensual and Consensual spanking; D/s; Slash; Sexual content; exhibitionist/voyeuristic behavior (on a mission)

###

William Brandt glanced around the airport, quickly taking in all nearest exits, suspicious individuals, the display board that listed which gate he needed to go to catch his connecting flight (and to discover to his annoyance that it was running late, so his layover would be five hours instead of three), and the nearest bar; which he promptly walked to, his carry-on wheeling behind him. Five hours was too long to sit and think. He'd managed to keep control over his feelings of guilt over what had happened to Ethan's wife through their entire operation, even though Ethan had suspected something was up in the way Brandt was a little too ready to risk his own life for Ethan. He'd managed to keep control when he'd found out the truth and realized that he didn't have quite as much to feel guilty about as he'd thought. But now? When he had time to think over everything? Well, he still felt guilty; just for different reasons. It was a pain in the ass, is what it was; feeling guilty about the fact he'd _fallen_ for the ruse. He didn't even _understand_ that. He should be relieved that he didn't have to feel guilty about Ethan's wife dying and instead, he felt guilty for believing what he'd been meant to believe. What kind of agent fell for something like that? He would have handled a lot of things differently if he hadn't believed he was at fault for her 'dying' and if he'd handled them differently, a lot of _other_ very bad things might not have occurred. So yeah. He still felt guilty.

Guilty and in need of a drink.

Perching on a barstool near an easy to escape point, he motioned to the bartender and ordered a straight whiskey.

Tracking down William Brandt hadn't been nearly as difficult as many other tasks Ethan had taken on, though keeping out of sight of the other agent had proved a challenge. Fairly sure he hadn't been noticed trailing Brandt through the airport, Ethan didn't approach the other man directly. With a baseball cap pulled down low, his hands tucked casually into his pockets, he slid onto the stool next to Brandt. "Were you just going to take off? Without even a word?" He kept his voice low and neutral.

Brandt thought he did an admiral job of not showing his surprise when Ethan sat next to him and asked his question, although it wasn't easy, and he was very irritated that the man had snuck up on him despite his carefully watching and observing his surroundings. Another piece of evidence that he wasn't as good in his job as the other man. Taking a slow breath and trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible- Ethan would latch onto any show of weakness- he responded. "I thought the word was last night when I found out how spectacularly I was fooled..." he said dryly. He turned and gave Ethan a crooked grin to show that he wasn't angry about it before facing forward again in case the other man managed to see that he might not feel angry, but he _did_ feel guilty.

"It wasn't about fooling you," Ethan commented, his voice still low. He was watching Brandt closely, reading the other man's expression and body language.

"I know. It was about protecting _her_..." he admitted easily enough. "...Still. Stings that I suck at my job so badly that I bought it hook, line and sinker..." It more than stung when he thought about everything he'd done since that time that had resulted in not-so-great repercussions. The least of which was spending a lot of years behind a desk, afraid to be more than a pencil pusher. How many ops had he turned down where he would have been the best one for the job and got better results, but he was too afraid?

"That's how I knew it worked," Ethan said. "I'm sorry it's affected you so much that it's causing you difficulty now...but the fact you bought it meant I could be certain _they_ would as well. I hoped knowing the truth would bring you some measure of closure."

"It... it's helped a little..." Brandt said hesitantly. "...At least I don't have her death hanging over me, feeling like it's my fault she died..." He sighed. "...I became a coward after, though." That was hard to admit, but he knew Ethan wasn't going to leave until he understood and the only way he would understand is if Brandt was honest. "I became a coward and as a result... well, a lot of things occurred that didn't have to occur the way they did. I turned down ops that I could have succeeded in if I wasn't afraid... ops where good people died and- maybe- if I'd been there instead, they wouldn't have... ops that we didn't get as much information as needed where I might have gotten it because of my connections. But again, I was a coward." He wrinkled his nose and huffed unhappily before downing the whiskey in two gulps without breathing. "I'm nothing like you..." he muttered under his breath unhappily. Ethan was someone he'd looked up to when he first started with IMF. He could only imagine what the older man thought of him now that he'd admitted to his cowardice.

"You're different. That's not a bad thing," Ethan said. "And maybe people wouldn't have died if you'd been there, but it's just as possible things wouldn't have changed even if you had. Maybe you would have been captured or killed; and then we wouldn't be where we are now, because we wouldn't have done this without you."

William gave Ethan a sideways look. "You mean that..." he said, with a bit of surprise. Yeah, they had succeeded; but for a while there, it looked like they might not, and Brandt hadn't thought Ethan was all that fond of him. Granted, he thought Ethan blamed him for his wife's death, just like William blamed himself; so maybe his perception of Ethan not liking him was more on him than on Ethan.

"It's the truth," Ethan answered. "You're a good man." He looked around the area before adding, "And you don't need to run away."

"Not exactly running away..." Brandt argued with a huff, although he knew Ethan meant run away from _him_. "My desk is calling my name..." he joked feebly.

"Is that what you want?" Ethan asked. "To go back to working on a desk?" Even though he could tell Brandt was joking, his question was serious.

"Barring this last mission, it's where I've been since..." Brandt shrugged slightly, not mentioning the fact that he'd stopped active field work soon after he thought he'd got Ethan's wife killed. "Besides. I'm not sure they'll let me back out permanently. Not without jumping through hoops to prove I'm up for it. And then there's the fact I don't have a team to go to." He didn't say anything about joining Ethan's team. That they'd worked well together had been a surprise, but he'd been foisted on Ethan by his boss. It hadn't been because Ethan needed another member on his team and had requested him.

"You want to go back in the field, there's an open space on my team for you," Ethan said. "I wasn't joking when I told you the mission wouldn't have been a success without you. We ran into a lot of trouble this time around."

William glanced at Ethan again, noting that he _seemed_ genuine in the offer. He was about to respond when an announcement carrying over the airport speakers reached his ears. "Damnit!" He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "...Why couldn't they have cancelled the flight an hour ago, when there were still agents open to reschedule?!" he groused to himself. "Now I'm gonna have to find a hotel and drag my ass back over first thing in the morning to try and get another flight out..."

Ethan shrugged. "You don't need to foot the bill for a hotel. I've got a safe-house not far from here. It's still off the radar."

Brandt paused. "Yeah. If you don't mind. I don't mind paying for a hotel, but something off the radar would be good after..." He couldn't help but glance around again quickly. He knew he was paranoid, but paranoid kept people alive in their line of work.

"I haven't noticed a tail, but we'll stay alert until we're completely off the radar." Ethan stood and gave a slight jerk of his head. "C'mon."

Grabbing his bag (and thanking whatever luck had played any part in him _not_ checking any baggage that he needed to retrieve), William began to follow Ethan out of the bar; close enough that he wouldn't lose sight of the man, but enough distance between them that if one of their many enemies showed up, they'd both have room to maneuver and not be used against the other.

Once they were outside in the parking lot, Ethan paused and looked casually, making sure there was no one following them, and then he stepped over to his car, unlocking it so they could both get in.

Brandt waited just long enough for Ethan to make certain everything was alright before opening the passenger door, tossing his bag into the back seat and getting in himself, quickly buckling up. "...The rest of the team doing okay?" he finally asked five minutes later, after Ethan had got in and begun driving; and they'd had nothing but silence. He fidgeted. He probably should have asked about the others before now... yet another thing to feel guilty about.

Ethan nodded, paying as much attention to the road ahead of them and around them as to Brandt. "It won't be long before they're ready for the next mission," he commented.

"That's good then..." He didn't say anything about another mission. Even though Ethan had indicated there was a spot for him on the team... William still felt uncertain about his position and abilities. His greatest enemy was himself sometimes. He knew that.

"Maybe we can talk about that before you catch the next available flight," Ethan commented, as they reached the safe-house.

"Talk about another mission?" Brandt looked at Ethan quizzically. "I don't mind helping you get information together if you need, but I can do that back at the office too..." He waited until Ethan had parked the car and opened his door to get out before he quickly took off his seat belt, grabbed his bag, and opened his own door, scrambling out of the car and closing it just in time for Ethan to lock it and begin leading him to the front door. The safe house was a non-descript, middle-class dwelling in the middle of a middle-class neighborhood. He could see cameras hidden on the corners of the house and in several of the trees. No one would sneak in easily. He found himself relaxing.

"Among other things." As soon as they were both inside the safe-house, Ethan made sure the door was locked and the alarm system was still active. "The main thing I think we need to talk about is you getting over your guilt."

William placed his carry on at the foot of the stairs and turned to give Ethan a bland look. "Getting over my guilt?" He was proud he managed to keep his voice even. He'd hoped Ethan wouldn't notice how guilty he felt. But even if the older man _had_ noticed, that didn't mean William was going to admit to it. "I don't have enough guilt that I need to get over it..." He chuckled more nervously than he would have liked. He deliberately didn't say he didn't have guilt. There was no way Ethan would believe that.

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "I think it's clear you're feeling guilty," he said. "It's obviously enough to make you want to run from me."

"What?" William scoffed, trying to act like that was a ridiculous statement. "I'm not running from you. I'm just heading back to my regular position..." He couldn't face Ethan, though. Normally, lying wasn't an issue for him- it was part of the job- but lying to Ethan at this time just felt _wrong_.

"You didn't mention you were going," Ethan said. "Just walked out without a word. If I hadn't been expecting something like this, I wouldn't have been able to get to you so fast. Of course, that would have resulted in me following you back to base..."

WIlliam blinked at that. "You'd have followed me back to main headquarters? Because I didn't tell you I was going back there?"

"Because I'm not prepared to let you just walk away from this," Ethan replied evenly.

William let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I... I'm _flattered_ , I guess? But I don't see how _you_ can stop me..." Brandt didn't mean to sound rude or belligerent; he actually was flattered that Ethan seemed to want him to stick around and join the team. He just didn't feel capable of it. Because Ethan was right. He did hold a lot of guilt for being so cowardly in the years between him thinking he'd killed Ethan's wife and the last job. But along with that guilt, he also still had a lot of self-doubt and fear of failure. Why in the world would Ethan want to pull him onto the team with all his baggage?

"Maybe I can't stop you from leaving. Maybe I can't force you to stay and join the team, even though I think it would be good for you...good for us," Ethan said. "One thing I do know how to do is help with that guilt, so you can see things a bit more clearly."

"I think I see things clearly enough..." Brandt argued. "...But let's pretend I don't. How you plan on helping my vision?" Okay. _Maybe_ he intended to sound like a smart-ass that time. He smirked at Ethan. "What brilliant words of wisdom do you have to change my thinking?"

"No words, just action," Ethan replied. "It's fairly obvious you can't deal with this guilt. So, I'm going to step in and provide some incentive for you to let it go. I'm going to spank you."

Brandt immediately stepped back, away from Ethan, as if the older man was going to immediately begin slapping his butt. "What the fuck? Ain't no way in hell!" he spluttered indignantly. "I'm a grown man! You can't spa... _spank_ me!"

Ethan remained standing where he was, holding eye contact with Brandt. "You got any other ideas?" His tone was calm. Neutral. As if he was merely discussing the weather.

"Yeah! _Anything_ that don't involve you _whaling_ on my ass!" Brandt retorted heatedly. Despite his attempts to act offended and like he was angry, deep down, it was less anger and more fear driving his words. He had no doubt Ethan could force the issue if he felt it was needed. William wasn't so certain that if Ethan took control like that, it wouldn't break him. He'd give in, join the team; and then somewhere down the road, he'd get them all killed because he was a royal screw-up.

Ethan took a step closer to him. "You're worth keeping, Brandt. Spanking might not be a very conventional form of discipline, but it works. You're a good agent and you'd be wasted behind a desk, but this guilt is gonna keep weighing you down, no matter what you do. I won't let that happen."

Brandt made to step away from Ethan again and bumped into the wall behind him. There was a desk to his right and a coat rack to his left, so there weren't a lot of places he could go. He swallowed hard. " _You can't_..." he said between clenched teeth, trying to seem forceful. Again, his fear bled through and ruined the attempt.

Ethan advanced fully on Brandt, getting right into the other man's personal space. "If you can convince me you're not feeling eaten up by guilt? I'll drop it."

"Back off!" Brandt couldn't say what possessed him to take a swing at Ethan- if he'd stopped to think about it, he would never have done it- but he was feeling cornered; and he _hadn't_ dealt with anything since finding out the truth and he _couldn't_ convince Ethan he wasn't eaten up by guilt, because he knew he _was_ eaten up by it. He was a _mess_ of guilt, shame and fear. And he lashed out by swinging at Ethan.

If he'd said he wasn't expecting Brandt to lash out, Ethan would have been lying. He ducked the swing and turned his body sideways to avoid a follow-up, then swept his leg out to sweep Brandt's feet out from under him.

Brandt let out an inarticulate yell as his feet suddenly weren't holding him up any longer, catching himself on the coat rack and sending it toppling over. It was painful, but not enough to keep him from attempting to kick Ethan's own legs out from under him in retaliation. He had no doubt that Ethan wouldn't quit until he was spanking him, just like he'd said he wanted to do; but William wasn't going to make it easy on him by any means. As soon as he'd kicked toward Ethan's legs, William was attempting to crawl away from the wall, so he could stand and have a better chance of defending himself.

Ethan grunted as he stumbled, but he slapped his hand down on the desk and stayed on his feet, catching his balance and quickly following Brandt to the ground, pushing down on his legs.

"...You aren't... aren't going to do this, damn it!" Brandt struggled to get his legs out of Ethan's grip and crawl away at the same time. He supposed if he really wanted to hurt Ethan, he'd be able to break free, but he _didn't._ Not really. But not using his full strength and abilities to get away didn't translate into rolling over onto his stomach and letting the other man beat his butt.

Instead of answering with words, Ethan simply kept his grip on Brandt's legs as he levered himself up the other man's body, pinning him to the floor, though he was careful not to use his full weight. Keeping Brandt's legs pinned with one hand, he lifted his other and brought it down firmly on the seat of the other man's pants.

Brandt let out a strangled yelp at feeling the sharp sting of Ethan's palm. "... _Fuck off_!" he yelled, beginning to buck in place, trying to remove his self-appointed disciplinarian.

Ethan simply pushed down a tiny bit more, repeating the smack and then landing two more just below the first, using his other hand to keep Brandt's legs as still as possible.

" _Damnit, Ethan_!" Brandt growled, though there was a hint of panicked pain behind it. "...Just stop! It won't... _this isn't going to work_!" he protested. It might have been more convincing if he believed his own words. He continued to struggle, but years of being behind a desk didn't compare to Ethan's years of being in field. He was hopelessly outmatched, now that he was in a position where Ethan had the upper hand.

"It's a better idea than ignoring you suffering." Ethan kept the swats slow and steady, going down to Brandt's thighs and then back up again. He paused, long enough to hook his fingers in the other man's pants to tug them down.

"Oh _shit_!" Brandt had been attempting to crawl away, despite Ethan's hold on him preventing him from moving much, if at all, but when he felt his pants being pulled down, he gave up trying to claw his way forward and away and threw his hands back in an attempt to stop his clothing from being removed. " _What the hell are you doing_?!" he bellowed.

"I'm spanking you, William," Ethan answered. "And I'm taking your pants down to do that." He moved his hand from the other man's legs to grasp Brandt's hands, pulling them out of the way so he could pull the pants down the rest of the way.

"... _Oh, God_..." William whined under his breath, before starting to struggle anew, his movements frantic in his attempt to get away from what were, to his surprise, _very_ painful swats. He stopped trying to convince Ethan not to do what he was doing- it was pointless with the man already doing it- and focused his attention on getting away. Although he did throw in a few choice insults, foul language and general pissy attitude every now and again, just to get under Ethan's skin.

Ignoring the swearing and name calling, Brandt began to swat Brandt's backside once more, with only the thin layer of his underwear between Ethan's hand and bare skin. His grip was firm on Brandt's hands and he pressed down further to keep the other man pinned.

Brandt continued to struggle, but he couldn't get enough leverage to get loose and he was beginning to tire himself out. His struggling tapered off, leaving him panting on the floor as Ethan smacked. Without the distraction of trying to get away, he began to pay more attention to what the older man was doing and how much it _already_ hurt. He was still cussing at Ethan, using every imaginative and foul word he could think of, but it was clear in his voice that the swats were making an impression; his voice sounded pained, stressed and anxious.

Ethan paused to push Brandt's underwear down, baring the other man's already flushed-pink backside, and beginning to swat bare skin. "Keep up with that language and I may just wash your mouth out with soap once we're done here," he warned.

William let out an ineffective yowl as he was bared completely. Ignoring Ethan's warning, he began to verbally abuse the older man with foul language and mean names and accusations, each one more imaginative than the last. It might have been impressive if it weren't directed at Ethan. He also began to frantically struggle again, attempting to get away.

Ethan didn't warn William about his language again, instead focusing on swatting the other man's bare bottom, down to his thighs, turning the skin a darker pink and warmer under his hand, using the rest of his weight to keep the other man pinned in place.

William continued to struggle, but the position and angle weren't good for getting his legs under him and dislodging Ethan. Several circuits later and his bottom didn't sting; it ached. A non-stop aching that brought tears to his eyes, though he wouldn't let them fall. And he had tired himself again. Try as he might, he just wasn't able to stop Ethan.

He briefly considered giving in. Admitting to the man that, yes, he felt guilty. See if that would stay Ethan's hand. But pride wouldn't let him. Pride and one small part of him that thought he deserved worse and if he started confessing, Ethan would realize he _needed_ worse because he was a horrible person. And if Ethan realized that, the older man would wipe his hands clean of him. He'd never see Ethan or the team or work with them again, even as an analyst.

That scared him. So, he kept quiet and refused to give in or submit, even after he'd stopped trying to get away. He lay tense under Ethan and tried to focus on anything but how sore his backside was. He was almost successful, beginning to zone out.

Ethan could tell that William was beginning to zone out and he abandoned the methodical pattern of swats he'd been delivering to begin swatting in random spots all over the other man's backside. "You're not a bad person, Brandt," he said seriously. "I'm not doing this because I'm mad at you."

William was madly squirming the randomness having dragged him back to full awareness of what was going on. "You should be!" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, instantly regretting it because he knew it gave Ethan even more to use against him.

"Why?" Ethan began to focus more swats to William's sit spots and thighs; careful not to use his full strength but swatting harder than he had been.

William bit his lip hard to keep from answering. He didn't want to lose what respect Ethan still had for him. He couldn't ignore what was happening anymore, but that didn't mean he was going to respond. He held himself unnaturally still and refused to answer.

Ethan paused, moving his hand to begin undoing his belt. "It seems I'm going to need to be more stern to get through to you."

"Wh... what are you doing?" William winced at the hint of fear in his voice. It was bad enough he sounded close to tears.

"I'm going to use something a bit harder than my hand." Ethan brought the belt down; not hard, really only just stinging slightly more than his hand. "I don't want you to run away, William. You're a good agent, but more than that, you're my friend."

Brandt gurgled as the belt landed. Ethan had been at it for close to fifteen minutes by this point and while William doubted he was raw or badly bruised yet (IMF taught their agents how to give maximum pain with minimal actual injury), he certainly felt raw and bruised. The belt was a different kind of pain, though. It felt worse; because it felt like Ethan was withdrawing from him even as he was punishing. William was surprised how much _that_ hurt... made it more difficult to ignore the pain of his bottom. He tried not to let that hurt (or his sudden fear that he'd succeeded in pushing Ethan away) show, though. He clenched his hands and the muscles of his butt tightly and refused to talk.

Ethan brought down the belt a second and third time, continuing to talk even as he wielded the implement. "I'm sorry you were so negatively impacted by what happened, William. If I'd known how much you blamed yourself, I would have made sure you knew the truth long before now. Hurting you was never my intention and it was never meant to be a by-product of saving her."

William closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, but he could hear every word Ethan said. And the words were driven home with each stroke of the belt. As much as he wanted to not respond and to act like he wasn't affected, William couldn't stop the whimper that escaped.

"I like you, William," Ethan continued. "You're a good agent. An asset to my team. Even though you were behind a desk for a long time, you did everything right. I'd trust you at my back any time."

William shivered at the words and clenched his teeth harder. He couldn't answer. He knew if he did, he'd start crying like a baby... or worse. His whole body was beginning to ache from his effort to keep everything buried inside and not submit to Ethan.

"I'm not doing this because I'm angry with you," Ethan said. "I want to make sure you realise you're valued enough that I'll step in... stop you from punishing yourself, even if your idea of punishment is to stay behind a desk for the rest of your career."

William whimpered at that, tried to think of anything that would help him stay immune to Ethan's words. He couldn't, though. All he could do was listen to Ethan. It sounded like the other man planned to take control of him. All William could think was, 'Why?' Why would Ethan care that much?

Careful not to use too much force behind the belt stripes, Ethan landed it down to William's thighs and then started over from the top. "It wouldn't have mattered if you did get back to HQ, William. I still would have come after you."

William took a shuddering breath, hesitantly risking a look over his shoulder at the man who was punishing him, even though it meant Ethan would be able to see the tears running down his face. His butt hurt so bad. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hold out much longer. Would Ethan never give up?

"I'm not going to give up on you, William," Ethan said. "You're one of mine now. You can't just up and leave like you were planning to." He delivered two more strikes with the belt and then paused, taking in the bright red colour of the other man's backside. He didn't have to touch it to feel the heat radiating from the punished skin.

"I... I didn't think... I thought..." William hadn't meant to say anything. As much as his bottom hurt, he thought he could keep holding out. But Ethan's promise of not giving up... of William being his... he found himself unable to _not_ respond. Unfortunately, once he'd started talking, he couldn't stop. He found himself admitting and taking credit for every wrong thing that had happened since the night he believed he'd failed Ethan, even if it wasn't his fault. The longer he talked, the more distressed and distraught he became.

Finally, he'd confessed the last action taken before Ethan brought him into this last mission. By this point, he was prostrated on the ground, his words barely understandable, he was crying so hard. He was in a lot of pain physically; but emotionally, it was worse. He lay under Ethan, completely broken.

Ethan kept his hand on William's back through the whole of the other man talking, rubbing in slow, comforting circles. "It's not been all your doing, William," he said seriously. "You don't need to carry all this guilt with you."

"It feels like it's my fault..." William admitted, in a completely broken, defeated tone. He'd failed to keep from giving in to Ethan. Now he wasn't even attempting to hide from the older man, freely sobbing, lying limp and open; not trying to move or get away, in case Ethan felt the need to start spanking again. He whimpered and moaned softly as even a tiny amount of shifting sent a wave of pain through his backside. It still didn't hurt as much as his heart did.

"It isn't your fault," Ethan said calmly. "I don't blame you for anything, but if you ever needed my forgiveness...you have it."

At those words, William just cried harder. A lot of what he'd confessed had affected Ethan and the team negatively. Did Ethan not _realize_ that? How could he so easily forgive?

Ethan stood and carefully pulled the other man to his feet. Without any hesitation, he led William over to the couch and sat, drawing the other man across his knees.

William didn't fight. He thought very briefly about it, but he was just too tired. Too hurting. Too guilty. He'd reached a point he was willing to let Ethan do whatever he wanted if the older man thought it would help; not because William thought it would help, but because he felt he owed Ethan and if it helped Ethan... who was Will to stop him? Still, going over Ethan's lap was difficult, and William couldn't stop himself from crying anew.

Ethan settled William in place, but he didn't start spanking again straight away. He placed one hand on the other man's bright red bottom and began to rub...gently, soothingly...feeling the heat radiating from the punished skin.

William whimpered at the gentle touch. His bottom was so sore that any touch hurt. But he found himself relaxing anyway. "Should deck you for tanning me..." he choked out. He was still crying, though that was calming too, Ethan's rubbing soothing him.

Ethan continued to rub and stroke William's bottom and thighs. "This wasn't just about causing you pain, William. I meant what I said. Every word."

"You said I was yours..." William whispered. Part of him thought he should find that offensive, but all he could feel was hope and relief. "You… you really spanked me..." He sounded in shock... completely worn down. Broken.

"Yes, I spanked you. And, yes, you _are_ mine," Ethan said, completely seriously and without hesitation. "I'll prove it to you every time you need me to," he added.

"Why?" William said, with a tiny sob. "...I'm not worth it..." And then he was crying, lying limp over Ethan's lap, not moving, but crying out all the guilt, fear and pain.

"That's where you're wrong," Ethan said. "You are worth it. Worth my time and attention. Worth _belonging_ to me."

"...You decide I'm yours, so I belong to you now?" William was trying for belligerent sarcasm. He felt too broken and hollowed out, though. The question sounded needier, and more accepting than belligerent and he was too tired to care. It was time to be honest with himself, if no one else. "I don't care anymore... give up...you wanna own me, you got it..." he mumbled, before slumping. If it sounded like he was completely giving up, it was because he _was_ completely giving up.

Ethan let his hand stroke slowly and gently over William's back and bottom. "I don't want you to leave. I'm sure that's obvious now. And, yeah, I've realised you're mine. I think you must have felt it earlier, considering how guilty you've been."

"I felt it..." William whispered, before admitting, "I felt it the moment I took detail to protect your wife. When I failed her... failed you…." He swallowed and didn't continue. He knew so much of his guilt came from feeling like he'd failed someone that he felt such a strong connection to. Finding out he hadn't failed didn't help, because he'd messed up so much of his life due to thinking he'd failed. He had no clue how to fix things... how to fix himself.

"You didn't fail me." Ethan gently squeezed one thigh. "I know you're still hurting about it. You're still broken. But I'm not leaving you. I'm going to put you back together again."

"By spanking me till I hurt too much to keep fighting?" William slumped as, yet again, his attempt at sarcasm came out entirely too serious sounding and needy. What did it say about him that he was glad Ethan had blistered him, now that he was too tired to fight and had accepted Ethan's control?

"By stepping in," Ethan answered. "By acting on what I felt about you and knew you felt about me. Since the alternative was letting you walk away. Again."

William took a shivering breath. "...'d be easier on ya if you let me run..." he said quietly. "...Forgot about me..." he added. Given his current mindset, it would be important Ethan forgot, or he'd be upset when he learned what William would eventually do to himself.

"I can't do that," Ethan replied. "I'm not prepared to lose you again."

"Yeah..." William sniffled. "...Prolly safer if you don't." He all but admitted he'd do something unsafe if Ethan wasn't there.

Ethan gently squeezed his thigh again. "I'm not going to let you do something that might take you away from me. I'm acting now."

William whimpered softly. As good as the affection felt, it also hurt. Plus... "You can't watch me all the time..." he muttered.

Ethan raised his eyebrows at that. "Sounds like you're challenging me there," he drawled, giving the other man's backside a gentle pat for emphasis.

William whimpered as the pat, as gentle as it was, reignited the pain in his bottom. "...Is telling the truth a challenge?" he asked nervously, knowing he was admitting too much with the comment- admitting his dangerous mindset- but unable to stop. Something in him wanted Ethan to know how broken and close to giving up he was.

"No." Ethan resumed the gentle rubbing and stroking. "I want you to be honest with me and tell me the truth."

William swallowed. "Even if I say things that bother you?" He wasn't fighting Ethan at all, accepting the affection; even though he was so sore, it didn't feel exactly good. Now he was contemplating being completely open with the older man and telling him things that would make it easier for Ethan to control him. And he needed that. Knew it like he knew nothing else. He needed Ethan in control... at least until William was able to handle things better.

"Even then," Ethan replied. "I want to know everything. Everything that will help me take care of you better."

"Okay," William breathed out. "...What now, sir?" he whispered.

"Get you unpacked and settled in," Ethan said. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, sir. Haven't eaten since the last meal the team ate together..." William admitted. "Can I unpack later? Just go to bed?" He bit his lip and hoped Ethan didn't ask why. He already felt weak and pathetic. He didn't want Ethan to think he was too.

"I want you to try and eat something first," Ethan said, unable to keep back the note of worry in his voice at William's words.

"I dunno if it'll stay down..." William admitted. "My nerves... and it hurts to even shift a little... I couldn't sit... and... I was feeling queasy before you even found me in the bar..." He swallowed uncertainly. Had he given too much information? Not enough? How would Ethan respond?

Ethan rubbed low down on William's back. "Do you think soup might be a bit easier to keep down? And you can sit on my lap to eat."

"I don't know, sir..." William said helplessly. He didn't say anything about sitting on Ethan's lap. He didn't see how that would help, but he'd already been too much of a baby about the situation.

"We'll try that." Stroking William's back and bottom, Ethan continued, "You'll be more comfortable without the pants on. Probably more comfortable for you if you're naked."

William whimpered softly at the words but didn't argue. He knew Ethan was right. His pants were pooled around his ankles and his shirt was hitched up, bunching under his arms. It wouldn't take much to remove the clothing completely and leave him naked.

Ethan carefully stripped William naked and then helped the other man to stand before getting to his feet himself, wrapping an arm around William's waist and guiding him through to the kitchen.

"Sh.. should I put my clothes somewhere?" William asked hesitantly. He followed Ethan obediently.

"We can take care of that later." Ethan turned the stove on, so he could begin heating up some soup.

William remained standing, weakly leaning against the wall, as he watched Ethan. The _thought_ of sitting hurt. He wasn't looking forward to actually doing so.

It didn't take long for Ethan to finish heating the soup and then he put it into bowls before guiding William to the table, taking a seat and gently guiding the other man onto his lap.

William couldn't stop the pain filled whimper that escaped when Ethan pulled him onto his lap. As gentle as the older man was being, William was still bruised, and parts of his bottom were raw. Still. "...Shouldn't a been so stubborn," he admitted, in a tiny voice. "...Should a just obeyed you so you didn't hafta be harsh to get through to me... I'm sorry, sir... sorry I can't even obey right!" To his horror, William burst out into sobbing tears. What was wrong with him?

"Shh..." Ethan tightened his hold on William, stroking over his stomach almost without thinking about it. "You might have been stubborn, but it wasn't the end of the world. You're doing exactly the right thing now. Submitting to me and letting me take care of you." He began to feed the soup to the other man.

William managed to calm his crying enough to eat the soup. He wasn't certain how submitting to Ethan and letting himself be taken care of was a good thing, or helpful, but by this point, he was willing to ignore his questions and confusion and let Ethan take care of him. "I'm doing things, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. You are," Ethan replied. "As long as you don't fight me, we can handle anything." He kept one hand stroking over William's stomach, even as he continued feeding the other man.

William relaxed at the words, relaxed further at the gentle stroking, and obediently ate. He managed to keep the food down, though his stomach was still upset. Ethan rubbing him was helping with that, to his surprise. "I wont fight anymore..." He didn't say he was too tired or had given up. It was clear in his tone and the way he was submitting to whatever Ethan did.

"Good." Following his instinct, Ethan kissed William's neck, tightening his hold on the other man. "You're mine. Means that, no matter what, it won't change."

"Why?" William found himself asking, in a tiny, confused voice as he pressed into the kiss. "Why do you want me?"

"Because I'm not prepared to ignore that call I've felt for you," Ethan answered. "Not anymore. I ignored it for far too long."

"You aren't responsible for me... dont need to be..." William whispered, in what could only be termed a hopeless voice.

"I _want_ to be," Ethan answered. "And I need you in my life, William."

"...Dunno what I need..." William sighed, sinking into Ethan. "...I know I need help, though... 'fore I do something permanent..."

"I'm going to make sure you don't," Ethan said. "No matter what it takes." He pressed another kiss to William's neck. "I'm here for you now."

"I thought you hated me... thought you had every right to hate me... hated myself..." William began to cry. "...Missed you so bad, sir..."

Ethan wrapped both arms tighter around William's waist, hugging him close. "I don't hate you," he whispered. "I _never_ hated you. And I missed you too...so much."

"Please, sir... please help me... so confused... so... need you..." William pressed as close as possible, not caring that he was being pathetic and weak. He was giving up completely and asking Ethan to take over.

Ethan kept a tight hold of William, feeding him until the soup was gone and then encouraging him to drink. "I've got you," he whispered, before helping the other man to stand and then standing himself, so he could lead William to bed.

William whimpered as he had to move again, but he followed Ethan where led. It was his own fault Ethan had needed to be so harsh. "...You still gonna wash my mouth out?" he asked suddenly. He may not have obeyed Ethan, but he'd been paying attention.

"You think I should?" Ethan asked, watching William's body language closely to give him his answer.

William let out a tiny huff of air. "...I thought you'd make all decisions if you were in charge..." He swallowed. "I dunno if you should or not..." he whispered. "...I know you said you would... I think... maybe... I need you to do what you say..." he said reluctantly.

Ethan nodded. "I need to keep my promises to you. I did warn you and you did continue to swear at me and call me all kinds of names." Stroking his fingers over William's hips, he guided the other man into the bathroom.

"I can be very mouthy and belligerent... " William admitted quietly. He let himself be led to the bathroom.

"I noticed." Ethan held William close as he led the other man to the wash basin and picked up a bar of soap. "Open your mouth," he directed, shifting his other hand to William's neck, thumb gently brushing over the pulse point in the other man's throat.

Taking a slow breath, William obediently opened his mouth, closing his eyes.

Ethan carefully put the soap into William's mouth, his other hand still brushing over William's neck...over his pulse point.

Some small part of William thought he shouldn't be accepting this. Thought he should keep fighting. That small part had been overwhelmed and ignored for so long, it was easy to ignore. William hadn't lied to Ethan. He'd had a death wish for a while now and while he wasn't actively suicidal, he'd been taking more and more chances that could lead to accidents. Learning the truth hadn't changed that; it had only made him aware of the fact. He felt guilty and he wanted to give up. If Ethan wanted to take over to keep him alive, he wouldn't fight. At least not if it involved punishment.

The taste of the soap was pungent. He couldn't help but think of what he'd said in order to deserve this treatment and knowing how horribly he'd spoken to Ethan, but Ethan still gently touched him; held his neck to keep him calm (and why did that calm him instead of scaring him?) William found himself flushing with shame, tears sliding down his face.

He was glad Ethan hadn't insisted he look at him while this occurred. He was feeling drawn to the older man much more quickly than he'd thought possible. He hadn't thought Ethan would break through his fugue and make him want to give in so quickly; had thought he'd play along until Ethan grew bored and gave up, at which point he'd return to his desk job, taking chances that could possibly hurt him (hopefully no one else) and feeling guilty (it was a habit by this time. Learning he had no reason to feel that way didnt make it stop.)

But it wasn't quite happening like that. He might have been ignoring his 'fight' response, but there was still enough self-preservation left that the chance Ethan could help save him from himself had him giving in and needing the other man. Needing him to take over. He knew it would be clear in his eyes; if he hadn't already given it away. If Ethan saw? Made him look at him so his entire soul could be read? It'd be over. He'd be Ethan's. He was too scared of himself and what he'd been feeling lately not to give in to the older man. Not if Ethan could save him.

Ethan only planned to leave the soap in William's mouth for a minute, but he kept his thumb stroking gently over William's pulse point in his neck. Halfway through the minute, he transferred his grasp to the other man's face, gently coaxing William to turn his head so they could look into each other's eyes.

As soon as they were making eye contact, Ethan spoke in a gentle, tender tone. "I've got you now. I won't ever let go of you. Not now. Not _ever_."

William blinked back tears at those words. He wanted to look away; hide the fact that he believed Ethan and wanted the older man to hold on and not let go, but he couldn't. Ethan had told him, even if it wasn't verbally, to look at him, so William looked. He felt exposed and naked in a way his lack of clothing hadn't made him feel.

Ethan let his hand slide back down to William's throat, stroking over the pulse point once more. "I'm here for you. I won't ever let you go." He stroked William's chin and then carefully removed the soap.

William forced himself not to swallow. It was difficult, though. He felt like he was spiraling; worse than usual and between that and Ethan gently rubbing his throat, it was almost instinct to swallow. It was almost instinct to throw himself into Ethan's arms and beg to be held too, but he refrained in that as well. He didn't refrain from leaning toward the older man.

Ethan gently led William closer to the sink, filling a cup of water with his free hand and encouraging the other man to take some. All the while, he kept his other hand in place over William's throat.

William quickly rinsed; it took more than a few sips to get all the suds out. After, he allowed himself to swallow, feeling the gentle grip Ethan kept on his throat.

Once William was done, Ethan wrapped his arms around the other man, drawing him into a tight embrace before guiding him through to the bedroom.

William leaned into Ethan, tired and sore. He followed where Ethan directed him, managing not to whimper, whine, or moan... but he couldn't stop the wince.

Inside the bedroom, Ethan settled on the bed, drawing William down to lay directly opposite him. He kept one hand gently stroking the pulse point in the other man's neck, while his other hand slid down to gently rub and caress William's bottom.

William couldn't hold in the whimper when Ethan began to rub his bottom. The rubbing felt good; but it also hurt and the conflict between the two sensations made it difficult for William to retain his tenuous control over his emotions. He began to quietly cry, turning his face toward Ethan so the older man could see his reactions and see his confusion. His pulse sped up slightly and he knew Ethan could feel it.

Ethan's thumb stroked gently over William's pulse point, fingers ghosting over the other man's cheek. He gently pushed on William's back to slide them closer together and then resumed gently rubbing the heated backside.

William moved as close as Ethan indicated he should, leaning toward the older man and pressing his neck and face toward Ethan's hand. He didn't press his bottom into his disciplinarian's hand, because he was still processing the contrast of painful pleasure. He did whimper again. A whimper that ended with a tiny sob.

Ethan kissed Wiliam's ear, before he whispered into it, "You won't be alone again. I've got you. You're mine now." He ran his fingers gently over the other man's thighs.

"...I'm yours?" William asked hesitantly, his voice small and shaky. He quivered, swallowing again as Ethan's fingers caressed his thighs.

" _Completely_ mine." Ethan let his hand cup each of William's buttocks possessively, his other hand stroking the other man's face and neck. He kissed William's ear again.

William whined softly at the aching sting when Ethan cupped his bottom, before letting himself roll enough to hide his face against Ethan's shoulder. "...Yessir... com... completely yours..." he found himself responding, to his own shock. It felt like the truth, though.

Ethan kissed each of William's ears in turn, his other hand stroking and caressing the other man's bottom and thighs. "Later, I'll sit up and take you over my knees again, to rub some ointment into your bottom," he whispered into one ear.

William shivered at the kisses and gave up trying to keep quiet as Ethan lay claim to his backside. It was the only thing that fit- Ethan was laying claim- because as gentle as he was being and as nice as it felt in some ways... it hurt in others. If Ethan were just trying to comfort, he'd have picked a way that didn't irritate William's poor punished bottom. The fact he continued to stroke, caress, rub and sometimes squeeze when it caused the stinging, aching pain to reignite indicated that he wanted William to feel his claim and know he was in charge.

At least that's what William thought it probably meant. Ethan wasn't the type to be cruel for cruelty's sake. So because William thought the painful possessiveness was deliberate, he had no reason to hide how it made him feel. He shivered at the kisses and let himself cry at the stinging ache Ethan's fondling caused; but he held still and didn't try and get away. He submitted completely.

Ethan tightened his hold on William, stroking and caressing, even as he pressed kisses to William's head or ears. His other hand still kept in contact with the pulse point in William's neck, feeling it moving against his fingers. He touched William's chin, coaxing the other man to look up at him.

William obediently looked up, teary eyed and uncertain. He let Ethan see everything in his eyes... on his face... the belief in Ethan; his need to not be abandoned; his desire to do what would make Ethan happy; his underlying fear at how much he wanted what Ethan offered; and his willingness to accept whatever Ethan did to him... even if it hurt.

Ethan replaced his fingers with his lips, gently kissing William's neck over his pulse point. "You're mine," he whispered against William's skin. "No going back now."

William whimpered again softly, the sound entirely accepting and submissive. "Yes, Sir..." he whispered, swallowing again, closing his eyes as the action caused his throat to push against Ethan's lips. He felt himself begin to drop emotionally at the realization that he'd just given himself to the other man; he'd agreed that Ethan owned him, decided for him, took care of him in whatever way _Ethan_ thought he needed. He had no control any longer. At least not if he couldn't prove to Ethan that he was capable of taking care of himself; he had no doubt Ethan would keep a firm hold of him, even if he tried to claim independence, if Ethan thought he was a danger to himself. He found he didn't mind that. Letting out a tiny sigh, the tension slowly left his body until he was nearly laying on top of Ethan.

Ethan wrapped his arms tighter around William, pulling the other man in closer to himself and kissing his neck again. He let one hand rub slow, soothing circles over William's back. "Sleep now," he whispered. "You're safe."

William didn't even think to question the order, putting his head onto Ethan's chest and closing his eyes. Despite how sore he was, it didn't take long for him to obey and fall asleep.

Ethan held tightly to William, letting himself drift into a light doze that would ensure he woke up if William moved or anyone tried to break into his safe house.

* * *

William didn't know how long he slept. What he did know was that when he woke up, he woke up to someone's heart beating under his ear. He rolled away with a bit of confusion (he could tell it wasn't a woman he was using as a pillow) and promptly let out a pained sob at the pain that radiated from his buttocks. And rolled back the same direction he'd rolled from because he instinctively knew it was safe that direction, even if it took his mind a little longer than he'd like to remember why his butt ached and who he was with.

Ethan woke when William rolled away, but didn't have to pull the other man back, since he came of his own accord. Ethan wrapped an arm tightly around his waist, the thumb of his other hand stroking over the pulse point in his neck. "I've got you. You're safe."

"Hurts..." William whimpered, hiding his face against Ethan's chest, ashamed that he was crying.

Ethan stroked his hair and kissed each of his ears. "I know. And like I promised, I'm going to rub some ointment in to help you feel better."

William shivered and pressed closer, slowly calming down. "...Sorry... dunno why I'm being such a wimp about it. Can't control my emotions..."

"It's been an emotional, trying few days," Ethan said gently. "You don't need to apologise."

William sniffled, then sighed softly. "Thank you, Sir..." He didnt comment on the fact he was actively snuggling as close to Ethan as he could get, grateful Ethan didnt remark on it either.

Ethan kissed his ear again, letting his fingers run through William's hair, content to lay with the other man in his arms, snuggling as close as possible.

William breathed slowly and deeply, listening to Ethan's heart, until he was calm and the soreness of his bottom was manageable. "I'm yours..." he whispered. He sounded uncertain and confused.

"You are," Ethan agreed. "It's too late to back out now."

"I... I dont want to back out..." William said, in a whisper. "...Just trying to understand. Wrap my mind around it."

"What do you find difficult to understand?" Ethan let his hand rest low down on William's back, the touch possessive.

"That you'd even want me... even if you never hated me, I'd never have thought you'd want me like this..." William admitted. "If all you wanted to do is help me... you didnt need to take me on."

"It's not just about helping you." Ethan's other hand stroked idly over the pulse point in William's neck. "I told you I felt drawn to you from the start. You admitted you felt the same way."

"Well...yeah. But...how does this work?" William sounded confused.

"What in particular?" Ethan asked, letting his fingers ghost over William's hips.

"Me belonging to you... eventually, won't you need to go home? I'll need to go... somewhere... is.. is this just till I'm better?" William asked hesitantly.

"You'll be coming home with me," Ethan answered, without hesitation. "I'm not going to let you go. I'll tell you that every time you need to hear it."

"Julia won't object?" William looked worried.

Ethan stroked the side of his face. "We're not...together anymore. It was too dangerous for her."

William winced at the news. "I'm sorry..." he apologized, not wanting to have dredged up bad memories.

"It isn't your fault." Ethan wrapped his arms a bit tighter around William, drawing comfort from the other man's closeness.

"...I know..." William nuzzled against Ethan's chest. "...One of the few things I'm not at fault for," he tried to joke weakly. "Still... feel like I could have asked a little less abruptly."

"You wanted to know where you fit in." Ethan kissed his ear. "That's not a bad thing."

William relaxed at the kiss. "...Yeah. I needed to know..." he admitted softly. "So... I'm yours... No one will object to me being yours... I'm to go with you wherever you go... live with you?" William finally shifted enough to look up into Ethan's face.

Ethan nodded, letting his thumb stroke gently over William's cheek. "You'll be with me from now on. We'll stay here in the safe house until I can be certain there's no danger and then I'll take you home."

"And... I'll be yours completely?" William asked quietly, swallowing, his eyes searching Ethan's. "In every way...?"

" _Completely_ ," Ethan promised. "In _every_ way possible."

William lowered his head back down onto Ethan's chest. "...Okay..." he agreed softly. "I think I understand..."

Ethan stroked his fingers through William's hair. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. "Are you ready for me to rub in some of that ointment?"

"Yes, sir..." William responded softly. "I'm ready. Think I need it..." he added uncertainly, not sure if that was a good thing or not.

Stroking William's hair a bit longer, Ethan sat up and carefully moved the other man across his lap, reaching out for the ointment so he could begin rubbing it carefully into William's bottom and thighs.

William couldn't help but whimper softly and and shiver. The position made him vulnerable. If Ethan decided he needed to spank again, there would be little William could do to stop him. And... he wasn't certain he would anyway. He belonged to Ethan now. That meant something. It had to mean something. If it didn't, he was more lost than he'd even thought himself and should just quit.

Ethan touched gently and soothingly, carefully rubbing the ointment in. "I've got you. You're mine," he reiterated.

While William couldn't help but tense up for a few seconds when Ethan first began to rub the ointment in, he was soon able to relax, the gentle soothing helping him to ignore the ache caused by being touched. Soon, the ache was less painful, becoming just uncomfortable. He let himself slump over Ethan's lap, letting out tiny whimpers or tiny sighs of relief. "...Belong to you..." he whispered, fully aware of how much control he was giving to Ethan and feeling safer because Ethan was accepting that control over him.

"Always," Ethan murmured, still gently stroking over William's bottom and thighs. He leaned over and kissed the back of the other man's neck as he continued the gentle rubbing.

William let his head fall forward so Ethan could easily kiss, touch, or hold his neck. Otherwise, he held still as the older man tended him. Eventually, the pain ebbed enough that the gentle attention began to feel good. "...Doesn't hurt so much..." he admitted quietly, his voice sounding peaceful, if a bit weary.

"Good." Ethan let his hand move over William's back as well as his bottom, stroking and rubbing, pressing a kiss to each of his ears. "I won't ever let you go," he promised quietly.

Closing his eyes against sudden tears (why was he unable to control his emotions? What was wrong with him?), William let out a shaky breath. "...Promise?" he finally asked, the fact he was close to crying clear in his voice. He shivered at how weak and needy he felt, how vulnerable.

" _I promise_ ," Ethan replied. "You're mine. No matter what happens, it won't change."

William swallowed hard and relaxed completely. "I believe you, sir..." he said softly. "...I believe you and I _am_ yours. _Completely_. _Whatever_ you want. _Whatever_ you want to do..." His voice was a promise.

"I want you," Ethan said softly. "To take care of you...put you back together again. To never risk losing you again."

At those words, William couldn't stop himself from crying. He'd lived for a long time thinking Ethan hated him (and believing it was deserved). Now the older man was taking care of him and proving over and over that he didn't hate him. It was a lot to adjust to. So he cried, his fingers clenching into the material of the comforter. "I'm sorry..." he finally managed to force out between his tears. "...Can't seem to be... can't stop..." he gasped out, before giving up talking and just let himself sob.

Carefully, Ethan moved William, until he could hold the other man in his arms on his lap, pressing a kiss to William's head and cuddling him tightly. "Don't force yourself," he whispered, kissing the other man's ears; stroking the pulse point in his neck.

William leaned against Ethan heavily, obeying him; not trying to force himself to calm down, but allowing himself to cry. He shifted his head though so that Ethan could kiss his ears easier and hold onto his neck, the dominating actions helping to ease some of his fear about letting go. Plus, the kisses felt good. Better than good. The were soothing to him.

As he had earlier, Ethan kissed the pulse point in William's neck along with his ears, whispering, "You're mine. For good. I wasted too much time with you, but that won't happen again," he promised.

William shivered, but continued to lean on Ethan, accepting the affection willingly, almost eagerly, by keeping his head positioned so Ethan could continue to kiss, caress and otherwise keep touching his neck and ears. The rest of his body relaxed, his arms and legs positioned in a submissive, vulnerable way so that Ethan could move him however he wanted or touch however he wanted. "...Yours for good and forever..." William whispered in agreement. "... _All of me_..."

Ethan pulled William a bit closer, nuzzling his neck, letting his hands slide down the other man's back. He gently kissed William's cheeks, where the tears still lingered.

William pressed into Ethan's kisses as much as he could do without it seeming like he was attempting to control Ethan's movements. "...Like being kissed..." he admitted shyly.

Ethan smiled at that and pressed a kiss to the other man's shoulder. "Anywhere in particular?" he asked gently.

"...No, sir..." William sighed happily. "...All over, really... feels nice... good..." He let his head drop back and his body relax even further so Ethan could maneuver him however he wanted.

Responding to that, Ethan began to kiss over other parts of William's body, moving the other man enough to make it easier to get to chest, shoulders, neck, back...

William couldn't help but make tiny sounds of appreciation as Ethan kissed, the affection and care the older man showing him caused him to feel more safe and secure; more able to let himself give everything to Ethan, including his responses and emotional vulnerability. "...Feels so good, Sir..." he mumbled, continuing to press whatever part Ethan was kissing toward the older man.

Ethan let his hands ghost over William's body as well, following the path his lips took. "Good," he whispered, kissing the other man's wrist.

William began to shiver, the double sensation of Ethan's hands exploring following the gentle, warm kisses causing him to let go of himself a little more. "... _Completely yours_..." He sighed softly to himself.

Ethan gently pulled William down, until they were both laying stretched out on the bed face to face, and began to kiss along his neck, down to his shoulders and chest.

William let himself be maneuvered and, once he was laying facing Ethan, carefully began to run his own hands over the older man's shoulders and back. He was careful not to block Ethan's access to his own body and arched toward the kisses. "...Yours... belong to you..." he whispered softly.

"You belong to me _completely_ from now on," Ethan whispered against William's skin, shifting closer to the other man.

William shivered as he felt Ethan's breath ghost over his skin. "Yessir..." He sighed. "...All of me completely yours..."

Ethan continued to stroke and caress, not trying to stop William from doing his own exploration and shifting further towards the other man, so William would know his touching was welcome.

William gave Ethan a hesitant smile, becoming a little more bold with his caresses, his hands a little more firm when he rubbed Ethan's arms and shoulders. He leaned in closer as well, pressing his face close to Ethan's neck, breathing in deeply.

Ethan kissed the side of William's head, whispering softly, "You can explore and touch however you'd like."

Swallowing, William looked into Ethan's eyes before hesitantly placing his hands on the older man's shoulders with a gentle grip. Then leaned up to give Ethan a chaste kiss on the lips. Smiling crookedly, he kissed along Ethan's jaw, down the side of his neck and to his shoulders, while he let his hands rub gently over the older man's chest.

Ethan smiled, hands roaming gently over William's back, down over his hips, squeezing them possessively before letting his hands slide down over the other man's buttocks.

William whimpered, still sore; but there was a hint of pleasure in his voice as well. He licked at Ethan's collar-bone, then kissed where he'd licked, while sticking his bottom out for Ethan to grasp easier.

Ethan gently cupped William's bottom, holding on possessively, letting his fingers ghost over the other man's skin, stroking over William's sit spots and thighs.

William slid his hands around Ethan's torso until he was lightly hugging the older man, his hands gently rubbing from shoulder to lower back. He let his head rest against Ethan's chest. And he let his legs fall open so that Ethan could continue to stroke without being blocked. "...All of me belongs to you..." he whispered into Ethan's chest. "...Feels good belonging to you..." He sighed.

"It feels good to have you," Ethan whispered into William's hair, letting his hands slide between and explore the other man's inner thighs.

William shivered again. He couldn't help but arch his back so that his body was completely open and vulnerable to Ethan. "...Fully yours?" His whisper was uncertain but hopeful.

"In _every_ way possible," Ethan promised, stroking between William's thighs.

"...That's good...makes me feel good... safe..." William whispered, letting his head rest on Ethan's chest.

"You are safe. With me," Ethan murmured, continuing the possessive touch.

William moaned softly as his body began to respond to the possessive touches. He pressed tiny kisses to Ethan's chest and tried to hold still, but it was obvious he was nervous.

"Don't worry about how you react," Ethan whispered. "It's not a bad thing. I promise."

"You don't mind?" William asked hesitantly. While he'd been saying he was completely Ethan's, he wasn't sure Ethan wanted him _that_ completely.

"Not at all." Ethan pressed a kiss to his ear.

William shivered, pressing closer to Ethan, even though it made it very obvious how affected he was. "...Like ear kisses," he admitted bashfully.

"Good." Ethan pressed another kiss to William's ear. "I like giving them to you," he whispered into it.

William shivered again, before beginning to kiss Ethan's chest again, every so often licking and nibbling before going back to feather-light kisses.

Ethan let his hands stroke down William's legs before they returned to cupping his backside possessively.

William groaned. By this point, even though his backside still felt sore and bruised, every time Ethan squeezed possessively sent sparks of pleasure through his body. "...You gonna take what's yours?" he asked breathleasly against Ethan's right breast, before latching onto the older man's nipple and sucking hard before quickly licking in apology.

Ethan gently squeezed again. "Eventually. We have time to build up to it." He knew the other man was still sore, after all.

William whimpered again at the squeezing. "...That... okay, sir... ma... maybe you can tell me what you plan to do to me?" He winced, as he knew the question could be taken as seduction. He actually meant it seriously, though. "...It's been a long time..." he admitted, with a hint of embarrassment. "...And never with a guy, so..." He bit his lip and looked up into Ethan's face. "I'm glad I'm yours and wanna be yours, but I'm a little nervous." His tone of voice indicated it was a bit more than nervous. He hoped Ethan ignored that slight stretching of the truth.

Ethan moved one of his hands to William's face, gently stroking his cheek. "You don't need to be nervous," he said seriously. "Nothing will happen that you aren't fully on board with."

"I told ya." William turned his head just enough to kiss Ethan's palm. "I'm completely yours. Whatever you wanna do, I'll be on board with. Just. Figure it might help me prepare if I have some clue. Or at least not do something embarrassing..." He smiled crookedly.

Ethan let his thumb stroke gently over William's lips, smiling a little. "Like you said...I'm going to claim you. Take what's mine." He whispered in the other man's ear, going into detail.

William's eyes widened and his breathing became irregular as Ethan explained. He didn't know if Ethan was shocked when he suddenly spasmed and released; William certainly was. Shocked and completely embarrassed. "...I'm sorry..." he squeaked out, hiding his face against Ethan's neck and doing his best not to look down. He wouldn't blame the older man if he was furious with him.

Ethan tightened his arms around Willam, stroking down over his back. "Don't apologise," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

William blushed. "Guess at least now ya know I won't have any problems when ya take me..." he whispered.

Ethan kissed each of his ears. "That's good to know," he murmured, letting his hand slide down to William's backside again.

Letting out another tiny sigh of contentment, William snuggled close to Ethan, but made sure his backside was in a good position for Ethan to do whatever he wanted. "...Love you, sir... think I have from day one. Maybe not the same way as now that you've saved me, but just as strong," he admitted.

"I love you," Ethan murmured in his ear. "It's why I couldn't let you disappear from my life. Not again."

William nuzzled against his protector. "Never wanna leave you ever again..."

"Good. Because I won't let you." Ethan gently squeezed his backside.

William took a deep breath. "Dunno if I'm just getting used to the soreness or learning ta like it..." he mumbled. "...But it feels good when you squeeze now..."

Ethan kissed his neck. "You can tell me when something feels good," he suggested softly. "Or if there's anything you'd like me to do."

William looked up. "Okay, sir... I will. Right now, I just...wouldn't mind if you just kept squeezing and rubbing? If ya decide you want to do one of the other things ya mentioned, I'd be happy too... if it's what you wanted to do to me. Cuz I belong to you..." William smiled, before leaning up and giving Ethan a quick kiss on the lips.

Ethan let his hand move to the pulse point in William's neck, gently stroking over it, as he kissed the other man in return, his other hand stroking over William's bottom and down over his thighs.

William smiled, feeling Ethan's hand at his throat. "My life is yours," he whispered, before kissing again, this time with a little less innocence.

Ethan returned the kiss, deepening it, fingers gently stroking over William's pulse point, his other hand caressing and squeezing the other man's backside.

William gave a tiny, needy whine. Opening his mouth to give Ethan full access and control, he arched his back so his bottom was easier to claim. He tried to convey through his kiss and actions that he fully belonged to Ethan.

Pulling William closer and tighter to himself, Ethan kissed deeper and more thoroughly, letting his fingers slip almost teasingly between the other man's legs.

William whimpered, wrapping his arms around Ethan in a bid to hold himself up, leaning heavily into the other man. Almost hesitantly, uncertain if Ethan would allow, he slipped his tongue into his owner's mouth. His legs opened wider and he whimpered again, as if begging Ethan to claim.

Ethan pressed closer to William, stroking his pulse point and between his legs before carefully rolling them over, until he was gently pinning the other man face down on the bed.

William shivered, finding himself pinned. "...Yours... " he declared, in a needy voice.

" _Mine_." Ethan kissed his neck and down over his shoulders, trailing kisses down his spine.

William groaned. "Please, sir..." He whimpered with need, squirming slightly against the sheets.

"Is this what you want?" Ethan asked, his lips brushing against William's skin, wanting to be sure the other man was in complete agreement.

"Yessir... wanna be owned and used by you... whatever way you wanna do it..." William admitted, with a flush.

Ethan kissed William's neck and ran his hand down the other man's spine, following the same path with his lips, before he reached out to open one of the bedside drawers, bringing out what he needed.

William quivered. Pinned as he was, he couldn't see what Ethan was doing. If he hadn't been so emotionally broken when Ethan found him, he would have never been able to hold still through his nervousness, even if he trusted Ethan with his life, but he was completely broken. Didn't care what happened to him except that he trusted Ethan and wanted to make the other man happy.

If Ethan was happy, he'd be happy. If Ethan felt good, he'd feel good. He needed Ethan, because Ethan was keeping him from drowning and he needed Ethan to own him, because Ethan protected what was his. Without Ethan, he'd let himself go. He knew it and even if almost all self-preservation was gone, deep down, he wasn't ready to die. So, he wanted this, even if he was as nervous as a virgin and couldn't see what Ethan was going to do.

Ethan began to kiss his way down William's back, squeezing the other man's hips possessively before he coated a finger with the lube he'd picked up. Very carefully and very gently, he pushed the finger inside, leaning over to kiss the side of William's neck and then his ears.

William whimpered softly, tensing up at the slight burn from unfamiliar intrusion, but took a few breaths and slowly began to relax at the kisses. It didn't hurt and knowing _why_ he felt full and stretched in an area he normally didn't caused his stomach to flip and his emotions to swell. He needed Ethan to hold him tight and ground him. "Feels good..." He sounded woozy.

Ethan wrapped his other arm tightly around William's waist, kissing the nape of his neck and then his ears again. "I love you," he whispered, beginning to move his finger inside the other man.

William shivered, both at what Ethan was doing with his finger and at the kisses. He relaxed further, sinking into the bed and turning his face toward Ethan so he could breathe deeply and scent the other man. "...Love you too, sir. So much..." he whispered, relaxing enough to let Ethan in completely without hindrance. He shivered again with a tiny moan as his body adjusted to Ethan, accepting the older man. He loved feeling surrounded by his owner; his _master_. Loved being surrounded, pinned and entered. "...Feels so good, sir... being owned by you..." he whispered again.

Ethan gently kissed William's lips. "You feel so good," he whispered, letting the fingers of his other hand graze over the pulse point in the other man's neck. "All mine." There was no hiding the possessive note in his voice.

William shivered at the possessiveness and kissed Ethan back, smiling crookedly for the older man. "...All yours..." he agreed quietly, his tone submissive and very contented.

Ethan pressed a bit harder and firmer with the kiss, his fingers trailing over William's neck and down over his shoulder, continuing to own and claim the other man with his finger.

William returned the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth to his master and whimpering at how good Ethan's caressing and claiming felt to him.

Ethan let his tongue slip into William's mouth, claiming the other man thoroughly in that way as he continued to move and explore with his finger.

Giving Ethan tiny sighs, whimpers and moans of need and satisfaction, William let his tongue playfully slide over the older man's tongue. He didn't block or stop Ethan from what he was doing, instead reacting in a way that let Ethan know he accepted his ownership and was submitting fully, while still trying to give the older man as much pleasure as he was being given.

Kissing William deeply and thoroughly, not holding back with his passion, Ethan carefully withdrew his finger from the other man...only so he could coat his own member with lube and carefully push inside William.

William moaned softly, feeling himself stretching further and being filled up more deeply. He wasn't in pain, though; he could tell Ethan knew what he was doing and that his owner was being careful. He kept himself arched in such a way that he could continue kissing Ethan, even as the older man slid into him. He was tight, obviously inexperienced, but any shyness he had was overwhelmed by his desire and need for Ethan.

Ethan went slow and gentle, cupping William's neck in his hand as he kissed the other man, then pulled back to kiss the pulse point in his neck.

William let himself face forward, pressing his neck more firmly into Ethan's hand and tilting his head so his pulse could be kissed more easily. "...Feels so good, sir... I didn't think it'd feel this good..." he whispered, his skin flushed.

"Good," Ethan whispered against his neck. "I want you to feel good. This is about both of us." He flicked his tongue over the pulse point.

William shivered at feeling Ethan's tongue. "...Ah... that... that's good..." he squeaked, clenching around Ethan, before forcing himself to relax again and blushing. "...Both of us..." His voice was raspy, breathy. "...I like the sound of that. Both of us..."

Ethan smiled, letting his tongue move over William's neck again before he said softly, "We're in this together now."

"Together..." William repeated, before whining softly. "...I'm yours... comp... completely. Always. _With you forever_..." His voice sounded grateful and needy at the same time. "Being together feels right... _feels good_..." he nearly purred, shifting slightly so Ethan would slide in deeper.

"I should have acted on this before now." Ethan returned his attention to William's lips, kissing deeply and thoroughly.

William opened his mouth in invitation, licking Ethan's lip. He might have said he was grateful Ethan was acting now, but he didn't want to interrupt being thoroughly kissed.

Ethan shifted his body slightly, so he wasn't at risk of putting his full weight on William, and began to shift inside the other man, still kissing deeply.

William groaned at the movement, the sound being swallowed in their kiss. He opened his mouth further, doing everything he possibly could to convey his feelings of love, desire and need to his mate; remaining submissive and leaving Ethan in charge.

Ethan kissed and caressed a bit more and then, careful not to pull out of the other man, he rolled them until William was on his back and they were face to face.

William's slight gasp and wide eyes told Ethan better than words that, not only had the younger man not expected that movement, it had felt _really_ good. Still, he wasn't sure how to hold his legs.

Ethan rubbed a hand gently over William's thigh, pulling away from the kiss enough to whisper, "You can wrap your legs around me."

"...Yes, sir!" William gasped in air and quickly obeyed, bringing his legs up so that he could wrap them around Ethan's waist. Doing so had the benefit of opening him up for his lover, giving Ethan more room to move.

Ethan kissed down William's chin, over his neck and chest, gently nipping at each of his nipples in turn.

William whined and arched his back when Ethan nipped. "...Oh, please... more of that..." He whimpered, clenching around Ethan involuntarily.

Ethan continued to nip, licking and kissing the skin as he did so. His hands glided over William's hips and down his legs, stroking and caressing.

William's whimpers, moans and happy sighs were interspersed with, "...More please..." and, "...Feels so good..." and, "...Deeper..." and, "...Harder... _oh please harder_!" The last was gasped out in a moment when Ethan had pushed in at exactly the right angle and his hips slapped against William's sore bottom, reigniting the sting.

Ethan let his lover guide him, thrusting that much harder, grasping William firmly and tightly to himself. "I love you." He grazed his teeth over William's nipples.

"I love you too... so much... need you so much..." William sobbed out, arching his back again so his nipples were closer to Ethan's face. "...Feel so good in me..." he gasped. He didn't really need to tell Ethan that, though. His arousal was obvious.

Ethan kissed, nipped and sucked, letting his hands move to possessively cup William's backside, thumbs stroking over his cheeks.

William soon lost ability to speak at all, only able to arch into Ethan, clench around him and moan.

Ethan continued to thrust, harder and faster, whispering words of love and affection with each movement.

William wrapped his legs more tightly around Ethan, his breathing becoming ragged.

"I've got you. You're mine," Ethan whispered, squeezing William's hips possessively.

"...Only yours..." William sobbed out. "...Never any other man's... will never be anyone else's... ever again..." he promised in panting words. His eyes were wide, with pleasure blown pupils.

"There's only you for me now," Ethan whispered, his voice a low promise. "You're the only one."

William nodded, his hands reaching up to grip Ethan's shoulders. He choked on his breath as Ethan thrust hard, stroking a spot that caused his eyes to roll back in his head, nearly blacking out from the intensity of feeling that shot through his body. He clenched tight, a low, keening sound finally escaping with his breath.

Ethan wrapped his arms tightly around William's body, holding him steady and tightly, kissing his neck tenderly.

"...Please..." William sobbed, beginning to thrust against Ethan with need.

Ethan cupped him tighter, kissing down William's chest and nipping at the other man's nipples once more. "Please what, my love?" he whispered.

"...D... deeper... h… harder... f... faster..." William sobbed as he felt Ethan's teeth on the sensitive nubs. He clenched again as Ethan rubbed that spot in him once more. "...There! Oh, please..." He gasped.

Ethan began to thrust harder, deeper, faster, flicking his tongue over each of William's nipples in turn.

William could only whimper and beg, tightening around Ethan each time the older man got the angle just right. And then suddenly, he was spasming, releasing with a long, keening sound as he came completely undone around and under Ethan.

Ethan held tightly onto William as his own release followed on and his fingers ran down over the other man's hips and legs. He slumped gently against William, kissing the other man's chest and stomach.

William collapsed weakly under his lover once spent, but he tightened his arms and legs to hold Ethan to him, not wanting the other man to move off of him immediately. "...Feels safe with you on me..." he whispered sheepishly by way of explanation, nuzzling against Ethan whenever the man was close enough to do so.

Ethan kissed his neck. "I won't move," he promised, sliding his hands down William's thighs.

William made an appreciative murmur. "Thank you..." He slanted his head, so he could kiss Ethan while Ethan kissed him.

Ethan nuzzled his neck, gently and possessively squeezing his backside.

William kissed and snuggled, making happy sounds with each possessive touch. "... Yours..." he whispered.

"Mine." Nipping his neck, Ethan added, with a trace of humour, "My little minion."

William huffed out a chuckle at that. "...Yeah. I'm your little minion." He grinned, kissing Ethan's cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Ethan asked, his hands gently rubbing and caressing over William's backside and thighs.

William answered truthfully, leaning up and kissing Ethan chastely before saying, "My bottom is still really sore... but not unbearable. Course, it's sore inside too, but I _like_ that..." He smiled impishly. "I'll probably need to stretch out in a few minutes- as much as I want to keep you on top of me and between my thighs; I'm too old to stay twisted like a pretzel and not feel it in the morning..." he said sheepishly. "Still... feel safe. And wanted. And cared about. And loved. And... I don't want to die. Not like I did before you got hold of me." He bit his lip, not quite able to look Ethan in the eye as he finally verbalized how badly he'd been doing when Ethan found him at the airport. He was sure Ethan suspected, but suspecting was a far cry from hearing it confirmed.

Ethan's thumb stroked over William's cheek and he leaned down to give the other man a gentle kiss. "You are safe, loved, wanted, cared about," he whispered, kissing with every other word. "I'm glad you don't want to die...but even if you still wanted it, I'd stop you," he promised.

"Because I'm yours... you protect what's yours..." William smiled crookedly, leaning up and kissing Ethan again, slow and gentle and almost asking for permission. "I love you, sir... love belonging to you..." He nuzzled against Ethan's neck. "What do you want me to do now?" he whispered, ready and wanting to obey his lover.

"I think..." Ethan kissed his neck, over his pulse point, before saying softly, "I'm going to get us cleaned up and then we're going to eat something a bit more substantial."

William swallowed, but didn't argue. "Yessir. I'll try and eat for you..." he said softly, still not certain he could stomach much, but he was feeling a lot better now and he wanted Ethan to be happy and not worry, so he'd do his best.

"Good." Kissing him again, Ethan carefully withdrew from the other man and stood up, reaching down to help William to his feet.

William slowly and carefully got up, his legs a little shaky. He leaned into Ethan without even thinking about it. It was easier to lean on the other man and be led wherever Ethan decided to go than to attempt to walk on his own when his backside was sore inside and out. He let out a tiny hiss, then grinned unrepentantly. "If it's gonna hurt, I like it hurting cuz of you claiming me than because I got pummeled by a bad guy..." he said, in a cheeky voice.

Chuckling softly, Ethan kissed him lingeringly. "I'm gonna do my best to make sure you don't hurt because of being pummeled by a bad guy," he promised. "For the time being, any missions...any chasing of bad guys...neither of us will be taking on alone."

William nodded at that. "Yessir... I won't be doing anything without your permission anyway..." He said it offhandedly, but eyed Ethan sideways to see how the older man took the words. Technically, Ethan wasn't his boss. William didn't really need his permission for anything if the big boss said he could do it. But William had decided that Ethan was his boss; that he wanted Ethan in charge of him; and he didn't plan to do anything without Ethan saying it was allowed.

"Good." Ethan wrapped his arms tightly around William, kissing him. "I don't want to risk anything happening to you. I don't want to risk losing you." He kept hold of the other man as he led William into the bathroom.

William still didn't care over much what happened to himself, even if he wasn't actively wishing he could die, but he cared about Ethan and how the older man felt. He didn't want his lover to be hurt or upset because he didn't take care of himself and put himself at risk. "I'll be good for you, Banana..." he said seriously, giving Ethan another sideways look. If Ethan looked closely, he'd see the impish gleam there.

Ethan laughed outright at that, pressing a kiss to William's neck. "That's good to know." In the bathroom, he began to wash them both off.

William grinned at the laugh. He liked hearing Ethan laugh, seeing the happiness on the older man's face. He liked when _he_ was the one to make him happy. Sighing softly in contentment, he held still while Ethan cleaned him. It didn't even occur to him to balk at Ethan washing him off and doing it himself. He belonged to Ethan. If the older man wanted to clean him, then that's what would happen.

Finishing cleaning them both off, Ethan kissed William's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered, before guiding him through to the kitchen, where he could prepare food for them both.

"I love you too," William whispered back, following Ethan into the kitchen. "Can I help?" he asked quietly.

Ethan nodded. "You can chop the vegetables," he suggested, giving William's hand a gentle squeeze.

William squeezed Ethan's hand back before getting the vegetables together, washing them, then carefully chopping them on a cutting board. He made certain to stay within sight of his lover, some inner need causing him to want to be visible, so Ethan could stop or correct him if he started doing something dangerous. He'd been contemplating doing dangerous things for a long time, after all; and even if he wasn't feeling that way right now...

Every so often, Ethan would reach out a hand to gently stroke or squeeze William's wrist; not to stop him, but just to keep the other man close.

The physical affection made William smile each time he was given it. It didn't take him long to complete his task, though. "Finished, sir. What now?" William asked quietly.

"We'll put it on to cook now." Ethan put the pie he'd made into the oven, along with the vegetables, and then laced his fingers between William's, guiding the other man to the table so he could sit and pull William down onto his lap.

William barely winced as his bottom made contact with Ethan's thighs. Even though he was still sore, he wanted to be close to his lover, so ignored it. He snuggled close, rubbing his nose gently against the older man's, before nuzzling against Ethan's neck. "...Yours..." He sighed happily.

"Mine." Ethan kissed each of William's ears, wrapping his arms tighter around the other man. "I've got you," he whispered in one ear. "I love you."

William smiled at having his ears kissed and nuzzled closer. "I love you too, sir. I'm glad you got me... I belong to you completely..." he whispered. "...Do whatever you want however you want... won't fight you. I'm yours..." he promised.

Ethan gently nipped at one ear. "And I won't let you go," he whispered, his other hand settling at William's neck.

William relaxed, slanting his head so Ethan had easier access to his ears, shifting slightly when his body responded to the attention. He flushed faintly but didn't try and hide what Ethan's actions were doing to him.

Kissing and gently nipping, Ethan ran one hand down William's spine as he continued paying attention to his lover's ears. His other hand gently caressed over the pulse point in the other man's neck.

William whimpered. "...I'm gonna be _so tired_ tonight..." He sighed softly as he sunk against his lover, letting the older man position him and touch however he wanted. It wasn't a complaint; more a pleased statement of fact. He liked how his body reacted naturally to Ethan, even if he knew Ethan might not take it any further and he might be left uncomfortable.

"You haven't been eating or taking care of yourself properly," Ethan commented, exploring his lover's body through touch. "Is it a stretch to assume you haven't been sleeping well?"

William fidgeted at the question before answering honestly. "Falling asleep on you after you spanked me was the first sleep I'd gotten in three days. I've been sleeping badly for a long time..." He couldn't face Ethan at the admittance.

Ethan nodded, not all that surprised, and stroked his fingers through William's hair. "That's going to change, my little minion."

"How, sir?" William asked curiously. "...You can make me go to bed and make me lay down and be quiet and any number of things, but my body just won't sleep a lot of times unless I'm worn out." He paused and flushed. "S'why I said I should sleep well tonight..." He chuckled faintly.

Ethan idly stroked his fingers over William's back, pressing lightly with his nails. "That's one way I plan on making sure," he commented, kissing his lover's neck.

William turned enough that he could face Ethan and just blinked a few times. "Really? You plan to get me to sleep by..." He leaned over and whispered the filthiest description he could come up with, licked Ethan's ear and then leaned back, giving Ethan a completely naughty leer.

Laughing softly, Ethan grasped William's hips and pulled him in to kiss him thoroughly. "Among other things," he murmured, flicking his tongue over his lover's lips.

William opened his mouth to Ethan obediently, rubbing his nose gently against the older man's nose and taking a deep breath.

"I love you." Ethan kissed him thoroughly and then stood them both up, so he could plate up their food.

William kissed back eagerly, whimpering slightly when Ethan pulled away, but not arguing. He was hungry too and they had the rest of the evening, night... the next day... for him to demonstrate how much he loved Ethan. How much he loved belonging to him. How much he wanted to give him.

It didn't take long for Ethan to plate up the food and then he sat, guiding William onto his lap once more, and began to feed him.

William ate obediently. While he was in a lot better mindset than he had been when Ethan initially fed him, he didn't feel the need to assert independence and feed himself. It felt good to be fed by his lover. He did attempt to sit and eat in such a way that Ethan could also feed himself, though.

Ethan fed himself along with William, every so often kissing or stroking part of his lover's body...but especially his ears and neck.

William finally finished what Ethan had plated for him and settled into the older man's arms, waiting for his lover to finish. "...Never realized how sensitive my ears and neck were..." he commented, almost offhandedly. It was obvious that sensitive wasn't entirely all they were, as other parts of his body had reacted to the kissing and stroking.

"No one's ever learned that about you?" Ethan murmured, gently nipping his lover's ear.

William shivered. "N... not really," he gasped out. "I... I had a knack for finding women that weren't really interested in me for me... even before I joined IMF..." he admitted. "What you're doing is affectionate..." he said, in a slightly high-pitched voice. "...Never really had anyone I dated wanna be affectionate with me..."

Ethan smiled, gently nipping again. "I want to be affectionate with you," he whispered. "And I like it when you react to what I do." He squeezed William's hips.

William shivered again, letting his head slightly lean toward Ethan's lips. "I can't _not_ react to you..." he admitted sheepishly. "...Feel safer with you than I've felt with anyone in forever...and it feels so good... and... I don't want to hide it from you. I want you to know..." His legs fell open slightly as Ethan squeezed his hips, proving what he admitted.

"Good." Ethan let his fingers ghost over William's inner thighs, encouraging his lover to wrap his legs around Ethan's waist, so that Ethan could hold them facing each other and stroke and caress the other man's bottom and thighs.

William quickly shifted the way he was encouraged, squirming into place and whimpering slightly as the movement rubbed his bottom and set it stinging again. The fact he was aroused, and it was now pressed between them didn't seem to phase him; he belonged to Ethan; that meant every part of him and he wouldn't hide his reactions.

Kissing his ears and his neck, Ethan whispered, "What do you think about me taking you back to the couch, stretching you out across my lap again and stroking and caressing all over your entire back side?"

William let out a tiny whimper and wiggled at the words, the arousal he'd been ignoring suddenly aching. "...I... I think I'd like that, sir..." he said hoarsely.

Kissing him, Ethan stood them both up and led William through to the living room, sitting on the couch and guiding his lover across his lap.

William shifted a few moments, trying to find a comfortable position that accommodated for his erection, then settled. "...Love you... Banana..." he teased lightly.

Chuckling softly, Ethan let his hands begin to rub over William's bottom. "I love you, my little minion."

William sighed in contentment, letting himself sink until he was boneless over Ethan's lap. "...Feels good, sir... feels _really_ good."

"Good." Ethan squeezed each of his thighs in turn. "Having you here, like this, feels good."

"Being under your control? Having you do whatever you want to do, no matter what it is?" William asked, before continuing, "...I like being like that. Completely at your mercy."

Ethan leaned over and kissed the nape of William's neck, then kissed down his spine. "To me, this is where you belong," he whispered.

William shivered at the kiss, his arousal growing and poking at Ethan. He shifted slightly, beginning to squirm as Ethan kissed down his spine. "I do belong here... _exactly here_... under your control... obeying you and being open and vulnerable to you and... and _belonging_ to you..." he whispered.

"You belong to me." Ethan kept one hand gently stroking over William's backside and thighs, while his other slid beneath his lover to stroke, caress and play with the other man's erection.

William whimpered and moaned softly at Ethan's actions, caught between a need to push his bottom up into the hand stroking his backside and pushing forward into the hand fondling him. "...Feels good..." he said, in a tight voice full of need and desire.

Ethan continued to kiss and gently nip the skin of William's back, even as he stroked, caressed and squeezed. "Good," he whispered, nuzzling against his lover's neck.

William groaned as Ethan nuzzled his neck again, feeling himself grow harder still. "...I swear all you hafta do is touch me and I'm ready to go..." he muttered, with a hint of embarrassment. Not enough to try and hide what was happening, though.

"Is it okay, love?" Ethan whispered, a note of concern in his voice. After all, he didn't want William pushed to uncomfortable levels.

"It's okay, sir..." William glanced over his shoulder at Ethan and smiled. "...Just... everything you do turns me on..." He laughed.

Ethan smiled. "I don't think that's a bad thing," he commented.

"...No... it's not bad..." William smiled again before facing forward. "...Just hafta be careful on missions. Could be kinda awkward if I got a hard-on while you were giving me orders over coms..." he teased.

"I doubt it'll happen every time," Ethan said, his tone light.

"Maybe..." William sounded skeptical. "I suppose if you trained me the right way, I could behave when needed..." he said, entirely too innocently.

Ethan couldn't help chuckling at that, kissing William's ears. "I'm sure I could," he commented, squeezing his thighs possessively.

"...Cuz you're really good at training..." William added impishly, wiggling his bottom as his thighs were squeezed, which caused his arousal to rub against Ethan.

Ethan returned to paying attention to William's arousal, caressing and stroking. "I suspect I will be especially good at training you."

William whimpered, not sure if he wanted to keep squirming, or hold very still so that he didn't accidently pull out of Ethan's grip. "...You... you would be... I'll be a very attentive pupil..." he gasped out and then whined softly.

Ethan smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that," he whispered, cupping William's backside possessively.

"...Want you to be proud of me..." William admitted hesitantly, folding his arms and pressing his face into them to try and keep himself from losing complete control so soon.

"I am, my little minion. My love," Ethan whispered, kissing down his spine once more.

William groaned, slightly lifting up so his spine was more prominent and easier to kiss. "I like being your little minion. You can send me on all kinds of missions for you..." he said in a teasing voice, though he meant every word. He'd do anything Ethan asked of him. No matter what. His loyalty was to his lover, the older man having saved him from himself.

"If I send you on missions, it means we'll be apart," Ethan murmured between kisses. "It's much more likely that we'll be going on missions together. So, I can be certain you stay safe and come home to me."

"That's much better..." William agreed. "...If we were apart, I'd probably spend more time looking for _my Banana_ than doing my job and _then_ I'd get in trouble..." He wiggled his bottom, then glanced over his shoulder, his smile impish again. He was obviously feeling much better than when Ethan had first found him; or at least he felt comfortable enough around Ethan to tease.

Ethan leaned forward to kiss William, sliding his tongue over the other man's lips. "And we certainly don't want that," he murmured.

Groaning, William opened his mouth, sucking Ethan's tongue into it and letting his own tongue dance around the older man's in invitation.

Ethan kissed his lover deeply and thoroughly, stroking the back of William's neck before returning to caressing and rubbing his backside and erection.

William let out a tiny sigh of happiness before facing forward again so his neck wouldn't get stiff. "...Love that you own me..." he whispered.

"I do own you," Ethan whispered against William's skin. "In _every_ way possible."

" _Every_ way... every _part_ of me..." William agreed. "...What do you want to do to me, sir? What do you want me to do for you?" he whispered, his voice eager-to-please.

Ethan began to whisper in William's ear, rubbing his knuckles down the other man's back as he continued to stroke and fondle his lover's erection.

The firmness of Ethan's knuckles contrasted with the gentle way he rubbed William's back and it left William wanting more. He couldn't stop himself from beginning to move his hips in time to the older man's stroking and fondling, pushing his erection firmly into Ethan's grip. "Yours... yours... yours..." he began to repeat softly, Ethan's whispers turning him on further.

"Mine," Ethan repeated, stroking and rubbing and caressing every part of William's body he could get to.

William groaned softly, the attention to his entire body just making his arousal stronger and more painful. It was a good pain, but still... he needed to release, badly.

Ethan carefully rolled William over onto his back, so they were face to face, and began to stroke and caress his lover's erection a bit more firmly.

William let out a keening sound of pleasure, closing his eyes tightly before opening them again and staring into Ethan's eyes. He began pouring out a litany of words in various different languages, but they all had one thing in common. "... _Love you... belong to you... never leave you_... " Or variations of that theme.

"You'd better not," Ethan whispered, kissing him lingeringly. "I can't lose you, my little minion. I can't ever lose you."

"You won't lose me..." William breathed into Ethan's mouth, as he returned the kiss eagerly and deeply. "...Never want to be lost. _Yours_!"

" _Mine_ ," Ethan murmured, pushing his tongue into William's mouth. "I love you. And I'll do _anything_ to keep you."

William found himself slumping at that, his whole body relaxing so that Ethan could move him however he wanted; do to him whatever he wanted. "...Love being owned by you, Banana..." he whispered, his tone affectionate and full of love and desire.

Ethan kissed William's neck, tongue flicking gently over the pulse point, and then began to kiss his way down his lover's chest and stomach.

William quivered at the kisses but held as still as he was able for them, moaning softly and repeating, " _I love you_..." in a whisper.

"I love you. So much. And I won't lose you," Ethan promised. "I won't let us get separated again."

"...Good. I never want to be away from you ever again..." William said fervently, his voice catching in his throat.

"I won't let it happen," Ethan said. "I've got you now. You're mine. _For good_." He grazed his fingers over William's erection.

"...I'm yours. All of me belongs to you..." William whispered, his hips bucking upward at the gentle touch.

Ethan stroked a bit more and then, after gently kissing William's lips, he moved his mouth further down; to take his lover into it.

William took in a deep, shuddering breath, the feel of Ethan's mouth around him almost more than he could stand. "...Ethan..." he gasped in a tiny, worried voice that gave away exactly how good it felt to him, but that he was nervous about something.

Ethan gently pulled back, enough so he could ask softly, "What's wrong, my love?"

"...I'm gonna come..." William said, in a tiny, tight voice. "...I'm not doing anything for you..." It wasn't clear which was most worrisome to him; that he might come in Ethan's mouth, or that he would come, and Ethan wouldn't get anything in return.

Ethan's smile was gentle. "You don't need to do anything for me, my little minion. This is what _I_ want to do for _you_."

"...You're doing what you want?" William bit his lip, watching Ethan's face for any sign that he might want something else and just wasn't saying.

Ethan nodded, cupping William's face in his hand. "I want to give you pleasure."

"...This is more than giving me pleasure..." William said with a crooked smile, pressing his face into Ethan's hand, turning just enough to kiss the older man's palm.

"Good." Ethan stroked his thumb over William's cheek. "Are you ready for me to continue?"

"...Yessir..." William answered softly, kissing Ethan's palm once more before settling. If his owner wanted to do this to give him pleasure, then he'd submit and not fight his owner taking control over him that way. Ethan would get _all_ his reactions, to the end. Because they belonged to Ethan as much as William himself did.

Ethan kissed him, gently and lingeringly, and then returned to his lover's erection, taking it into his mouth once more.

Now that he was certain he was submitting to Ethan's wants and not taking advantage, William was able to relax completely and focus entirely on his owners warm, gentle, experienced mouth. He couldn't have stopped the low groan of pleasure and desire from escaping his mouth if he'd wanted to; and since he wanted to give all his reactions to Ethan, he didn't try and stop it at all.

Even while he continued to give his lover's erection attention, Ethan continued to stroke and caress the rest of William's body, rubbing and squeezing everywhere he could.

William began to squirm slightly, shifting so Ethan could rub and squeeze more easily. "...Please, sir... feels so good... please take more..."

Ethan continued to work over William's erection, stroking over his lover's hips and down his thighs, squeezing and caressing.

"...Feels so good..." William whimpered, pushing his hips up slightly, then opening his legs as wide as he was able.

Ethan responded to the words by letting his hands slide up William's chest, gently squeezing his nipples.

William blushed at the sound he made when his nipples were squeezed; the high-pitched squeal and the accompanying squirming thrusts caught him by surprise. Luckily, he didn't thrust too hard. He was panting slightly at the end, his breathing rough.

Ethan continued working his lover's erection with his mouth, while his hands played with and teased William's nipples.

William's squealing had rapidly turned into whimpers and whines. The longer Ethan played with the sensitive nubs, though, the more the sounds began to resemble tiny sobs... not of distress, but of need and pleasure. "...Belong to you... Keeper..." he whispered, in between the sounds of arousal.

Ethan stroked and squeezed his lover's nipples, his mouth working. He slid his hands down to squeeze William's hips, but very quickly returned to the nipples.

Soon, William could do nothing but whimper and sob with need, shallowly thrusting into his lover's mouth. He couldn't even beg, the words not able to form.

Ethan squeezed his lover's nipples a bit more, then rubbed around them with slow circles.

Panting in shallow breaths, William managed to form one last coherent thought in between sobs. "...Coming, sir... coming for you..." And then he began to shudder, spasming out of control, his thrusts uncontrolled as he began to release, _hard_.

Ethan kept his mouth in place as William released, stroking and caressing over his lover's chest and stomach and only raising his head when his lover had fully finished.

It took a few moments for William's breathing to even out after he'd finished. Once able to breathe and talk again, he leaned up enough to glance down his body toward his lover. "...I love you..." he whispered, looking a bit in shock.

Ethan moved up to kiss his lips. "I love you. More than I could tell you in words," he whispered against William's lips.

"You just told me in action..." William whispered, before leaning up that much further and kissing Ethan as deeply as he could. Tasting himself on his lover's lips only reinforced for him how much Ethan loved him and he couldn't stop himself from twisting enough to wrap his arms around the older man's waist and holding on tightly. "...Love you... my lover... my protector... and keeper... and owner... and everything important in the world; the only one I will ever belong to and will obey above anyone else..." he whispered, still feeling overwhelmed.

Ethan hugged William tightly to himself. "I won't ever let you go," he promised. "We're in it together. For the long haul."

"Forever..." William agreed with his own promise. "...I really _do_ love you. Dunno how I survived without you..."

"I made the mistake of letting you go and walk out of my life," Ethan murmured. "It's not a mistake I'll make again."

"I made the mistake of walking... I'm just thankful you didn't let me this time. Came after me and... held onto me. Let me know I wasn't allowed anymore..." William snuggled as close as he could. Ethan had done more than just come after him and kept him from walking; he'd taken him in hand and taken over his entire life. But it was what he needed, and he was grateful the other man was willing and able to take on responsibility for him.

"I couldn't lose you again." Ethan ran his fingers over the pulse in William's neck. "I knew I couldn't let you walk away again. That I wasn't prepared to go through that pain a second time."

"I know I wouldn't survive without you..." William admitted. "You know it too, I think..." he whispered.

"I've seen your reckless behaviour firsthand," Ethan whispered. "Letting you carry on with your death wish isn't an option."

"You'll stop me... protect me from myself..." William nuzzled into Ethan's chest.

" _Always_ ," Ethan promised, running his fingers through William's hair.

Letting out a happy sigh, William continued to nuzzle against Ethan's chest, kissing every so often until he reached Ethan's nipple and began to slowly lick at it, circling it with his tongue several times until it had hardened enough for him to take it into his mouth and begin sucking gently.

Ethan shifted closer to his lover, a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan escaping him as his fingers clenched around William's hips.

William continued to gently suck and lick, every so often nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh. Leaning back, he let out a satisfied hum at how red the swollen bud was before leaning forward again, licking a stripe between the swollen nipple to Ethan's other nipple and then lavishing attention to that nipple.

Ethan's groan was audible now and he stroked his fingers down William's thighs, stroking and squeezing the skin in response to his lover's attention.

William sucked and licked, nipping every so often for a while before leaning back to see that both nipples were equally swollen. "I love you so much..." He smiled up at Ethan before scooting back, then leaning forward and licking down Ethan's torso to his navel.

Ethan let his hands slide down William's back, clasping his lover tightly to himself. "I love you. So very much." His voice was a bit hoarse from the attention William had been giving him.

William hummed happily again, moving one hand to brace himself on Ethan's thigh. The other hand, he moved to gently hold Ethan's member; he lowered his head and licked from top to root and back up before wrapping his mouth around his lover and sucking gently. He let his tongue continue to lick in between the gentle tugs of his mouth.

The sound Ethan made was somewhere between a sigh and a groan and he let his hands slide over William's hair and then down his back once more, grasping his lover's hips as his member stirred and reacted to the attention.

William settled himself in place, lavishing attention on Ethan's member. After sucking and licking long enough for his lover to begin arousing, William began slowly sliding his mouth further and further down the shaft, moving slowly enough to be able to adjust and not choke himself.

Ethan sighed out a high-pitched gasp and let one hand tangle in the other man's hair, grunting softly, though he didn't push or otherwise force William to stay in contact. "I'm going to come..." he warned, his breath hitching slightly.

William didn't withdraw. Breathing deeply through his nose, humming in appreciation of his lover's unique smell, he slowly finished sliding down Ethan"s shaft until the older man was almost pressing against the back of his throat.

Ethan let out a low gasp, his fingers tightening in his lover's hair as his release came, holding tightly onto William.

William swallowed rapidly, his throat and tongue working against his lover's member. He'd taken a deep breath before Ethan's release, but he was glad he was skilled at holding his breath. He'd never done this before, so there was a small frisson of fear that he'd choke; but he wanted to take everything Ethan had more than his fear wanted him to pull off.

Ethan gently stroked the sides of William's neck as he came down from his release, saying gently, "If you need to pull back, you can. I won't think any less of you, my love."

William continued to swallow until he was sure Ethan's release was finished. He then began to pull back slowly enough so he wouldn't hurt Ethan or himself.

Ethan let his hands rub and stroke over William, even as his lover pulled away. A loving, contented smile touched his lips.

Once he'd pulled off completely, William lay his head on Ethan's thigh, looking up at the older man with a proud and pleased look on his face. "Wasn't sure I could do it..." he admitted quietly, his voice a bit raspy.

Ethan ran his fingers through William's hair. "You did good, love," he murmured. "Thank you."

"I liked it, sir..." William admitted, with a smile. His voice was still raspy but was slowly returning to normal.

"I liked it. Very much." Ethan leaned forward to kiss William's lips. "And I love you," he added.

William returned the kiss eagerly. "I love you with my entire being..." he said quietly.

Ethan let his fingers graze down William's neck and over his back, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth.

William opened his mouth, submitting to the kiss eagerly. Tiny moans of desire came from him.

Ethan let his fingers trail over William's pulse point in his neck and then he pulled away slowly, flicking his tongue over his lover's lips. "Time to get cleaned up again...and then I think it's bed."

William let out a tiny sigh. "Yessir..." He slowly got up, so Ethan could lead him where he wanted.

Ethan stood up and wrapped his arm possessively around his lover's waist, guiding William through to the bathroom so he could begin cleaning them both off.

William held still so Ethan could clean him more easily. It wasn't difficult. He really was tired.

As soon as he'd finished cleaning them both up, Ethan led William into the bedroom and settled them both on the bed, his arms wrapped around his lover.

William snuggled close, putting his head on Ethan's chest. "Love you, Banana," he said with a yawn, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I love you, my little minion," Ethan whispered, hoping the words would follow his lover into sleep, before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

William slept through the night for the first time in what felt like forever. When he woke, he felt more rested and his appetite had returned as a result. He grinned sheepishly as his stomach growled. "Morning, sir..."

"Good morning, love." Ethan kissed William and then helped his lover out of the bed. "Breakfast time, I think."

"Yessir. Want me to make it?" William asked.

Ethan smiled. "If you have something in mind." He nuzzled his lover's neck and kissed over his pulse before leading William into the kitchen.

"Think you'd like waffles?" William asked curiously.

"Waffles sound great," Ethan answered.

Smiling, William began prepping, humming happily to himself. About halfway through measuring out ingredients for the batter, he snorted. "If anyone had told me, when I got ordered back into the field to help the team, that a few days later, I'd be standing naked in your safehouse, making you waffles and imagining all the ways I want you to claim me or make you feel good..." He shook his head in bemusement. "I'm hopelessly gone on you, Banana...certifiably in love." He began stirring the ingredients into batter.

Ethan wrapped his arms around William's waist and kissed his shoulder. "I want to make you feel good, my little minion," he murmured, careful not to get in the other man's way. "I love you and I want you. Pretty sure I need you, too."

William took a slow breath, leaning back into his lover. "Thank you... for coming after me and not letting me run this time. Thank you for stepping in and taking control and keeping me in place till I had time to realize I need you." He turned just enough to kiss Ethan, before wiggling his backside against the other man"s groin and whispering, "Thank you for blistering my bottom and making it clear you're in charge. Didn't even _know_ I needed you in charge..."

Ethan kissed William, long and lingeringly, sliding his hand down his lover's chest and teasingly squeezing each of his nipples. "I've got you. I won't ever let you go," he promised.

Moaning softly, his nipples hardening under Ethan's fingers, William sighed before reluctantly pulling away to pour batter into the waffle iron, setting the timer so he wouldn't get too distracted and let them burn. He then backed up into Ethan again, pulling the man's arms around him and snuggling back, rubbing his bottom against Ethan's groin again with a naughty look over his shoulder. "You'll always bring me home..." he whispered. It was a statement, not a question.

" _Always_ ," Ethan promised, letting his hands slide down William's stomach and his legs, kissing his lover's neck and then his ears. "You've given yourself to me, my little minion. Now there's no getting away."

"I belong completely to you... to do whatever you want to... with..." William shivered. "I love you... love belonging to you..." he whispered.

"I love you. I love you belonging to me." Ethan led him over to the table and sat down, drawing his lover down onto his lap and kissing his neck and ears.

Brandt sighed happily. "And I love belonging to you..." His voice was husky with sudden need. He wriggled his bottom against Ethan's groin a third time.

Ethan gently squeezed each of his lover's nipples and then slid his hand down to William's legs, parting them so he could stroke and explore between.

William arched his chest into Ethan's hands, hissing in pleasure, quickly obeying Ethan's direction and opening his legs wide. He wiggled his bottom some more, trying to arouse his lover as much as he was aroused.

Ethan stroked his fingers between William's thighs, gently squeezing his lover's member as his own began to take an interest in the feel of his lover nestled in his lap.

William sighed in appreciation, then groaned as the timer went off. "Hold that thought..." He gave a sheepish grin and stood to take care of their breakfast.

"Want me to pour out the drinks?" Ethan asked.

"Sure..." William finished playing the waffles and turned off the waffle maker before bringing the plates and syrup to the table.

Having poured out the drinks, Ethan sat at the table once more and patted his lap in silent encouragement for William to sit down there again.

Smiling almost bashfully, William obeyed and sat on Ethan's lap. He wiggled, curious to see if his lover was still aroused.

Ethan kissed his ears. "Every time you do that, you push me closer to the edge," he whispered in one.

William whimpered at those words before standing up again quickly. "I can't be good..." he muttered, as he quickly grabbed a bottle off the cabinet and moved to stand in front of Ethan again, before the older man had time to worry. Uncapping the bottle of olive oil, he poured a generous amount into his palm, then reached down and took Ethan into his hand, coating the older man's member liberally. He gave Ethan a grin that was a mix of naughty mischief and abject need. "I figure you always feed me anyway, so I don't have to see the food. If I sit on your lap facing you, you can be buried deep in me while we eat..." His voice became a bit hesitant, since he hadn't actually asked Ethan's opinion and had taken charge. He grabbed a napkin off the table to get the excess oil off his hand, so he wouldn't make a mess if Ethan didn't like the idea.

Ethan gently grasped William's hips, drawing his lover in close and back down onto his lap, so they were facing each other. He carefully moved William down onto his member, making sure to go as slow and gentle as possible.

William whined softly as he felt himself stretch to accommodate his lover. Once Ethan was as deep as he could go, he leaned forward, touching his forehead and nose to his lover's. "That...that's exactly what I needed..." he admitted with a happy sigh, giving Ethan a smile and a lingering kiss.

"Me too." Ethan kissed William, long and lingeringly, stroking along his lover's neck and down his back. "I need you, my little minion."

William smiled, returning the kiss eagerly. "I need you too...forever." His smile turned impish again and he licked a stripe from Ethan's chin to his ear.

With a slight smile, Ethan gently tugged the lobe of William's ear into his mouth, sucking gently on it.

William clenched at the sensation, then sighed. "I hope you like the waffles..." He rubbed his nose against Ethan's.

Ethan gently released his lover's ear. "I'm sure I will." He began to feed William, keeping a tight hold of his lover.

William ate what he was given, watching Ethan's face intently. Every so often, he'd shift slightly or clench around Ethan, to keep his interest up, but otherwise, he just enjoyed eating breakfast with his lover.

Ethan stroked or kissed his lover, in between feeding both himself and William. "This is nice," he murmured. "Holding onto you...touching you. Being close like this."

"Yeah. It is..." he whispered and smiled. "Could get used to it..." he admitted bashfully.

"It's not going to stop," Ethan promised, kissing William's cheek, ears and neck between feeding both his lover and himself.

Will obediently ate everything he was given, kissing Ethan wherever he could reach in between mouthfuls of food. Soon, though, the plates were empty. Twisting enough to move everything back and out of the way without dislodging his lover from inside him, William turned back to face Ethan, giving the older man another naughty look. Pouting playfully, he squeezed a little of the syrup from the bottle he now held until it coated one of his nipples. "Oops... I made a mess!"

Chuckling softly, Ethan leaned forward to swirl his tongue around his lover's nipple, sucking the syrup off and flicking his tongue over the nub.

William moaned happily, clenching around his lover tightly. "You're really good at cleaning me up..." he teased lightly. It was the truth. Ethan had cleaned him up in numerous ways... granted, this way might be slightly more fun. He dribbled another small amount of the syrup on his other nipple.

Ethan ran his fingers over and down William's back as he licked his way over to his lover's other nipple and began to give that one the same treatment.

William moaned a little more loudly, squirming so he could feel Ethan moving inside him. His member was very interested in what was occurring. "Would it worry you if I asked you to bite me? Mark me all over as yours?" His breath caught in his throat.

"Not if it's what you want, and you understand I won't harm you in any way that might be lasting," Ethan said, flicking his tongue over the nipple he'd been sucking.

"Yessir..." William swallowed. A warm, liquid, contented feeling pooled in his stomach and flowed out to the rest of him at those words. "I understand. You'll never harm me. You protect me...even from myself..." he whispered fondly. All his love and trust for Ethan carried in the words as well.

"I love you. And I will _always_ protect you," Ethan promised, before returning to paying attention to his lover's nipples.

William ran his fingers through Ethan's hair, alternating between very gentle caresses and desperate tugging. Eventually, he was moaning constantly and squirming on Ethan, clenching around the older man's member in a very need way. His nipples were beginning to ache and sting from the attention and he _liked_ it.

Ethan made sure there was no chance of William dislodging himself, letting his nails run down his lover's back and down his buttocks and legs.

"Yes... mark me with your fingers and nails..." William gasped softly. "Make me feel you when we aren't touching... please..."

Ethan nipped gently at William's skin, kissing along his lover's chest and over his stomach as he continued to gently rub, stroke and lightly scratch.

William groaned softly, letting his hands wander all over Ethan, caressing wherever he could reach.

Ethan kissed and gently bit William's skin, grasping his lover's hips possessively and lightly squeezing them.

William couldn't do anything but beg. "Please... yours... completely yours..."

"What do you want, love?" Ethan whispered, kissing his stomach.

William's stomach fluttered, and he arched his back, leaning so Ethan could kiss easier. "Need more... just more..."

Ethan returned his attention to William's nipples, even as he continued to gently scratch his nails down his lover's back. He kissed and sucked, feeling the nipples become red and sensitive under his ministrations.

"So good..." William gasped, before sobbing out a tiny whimper. "...Yours...belong to you..."

Sucking, licking and nipping, Ethan let his hands shift to William's backside, squeezing and cupping the cheeks possessively.

"Yes... please... more..." William began sobbing with need. "Mark me, sir? Mark me and then bend me over the table and spank me while you..." William whispered the last very descriptive request into Ethan's ear.

Ethan kissed William, hard and passionately, before he returned to kissing, biting and lightly scratching his lover's skin; not enough to hurt, but enough to mark and make William's body tender.

William's whimpers, moans and sighs made it obvious that his skin was becoming very sensitive and tender; and he was very happy about it. "Love you so much." He groaned.

Ethan continued until he was satisfied with his work on his lover's body. Then, as William had requested, he stood his lover up and bent him over the table.

William shivered. Every nerve in his body felt alive and electrified, focused completely on Ethan. He moaned softly.

Ethan gently nipped at William's shoulder, trailing his other hand down his lover's back and then giving a mild smack to his bottom.

William shivered again, whimpering low in his throat. "Yes... just like that, sir... my bottom belongs to you..." His voice caught in his throat. His member was fully aroused, showing how much he wanted this.

Nipping the back of William's neck, Ethan delivered another mild swat, moving his other hand round in front to caress and tease his lover's member.

William couldn't stop himself from shallowly thrusting into his lover's hand and then pushing his bottom out for easier access. "Yes... Please more..." he whimpered.

Ethan kissed William's neck and began to steadily swat his lover's backside, continuing to stroke and caress the other man's erection with his other hand.

William's whimpers and moans grew, his movements becoming more desperate. His bottom was stinging wonderfully, but he wanted something more. "Please, sir... take me now... take me hard..." he gasped.

Adding some more of the makeshift lube, Ethan pushed inside William; making sure not to harm his lover, even though he pushed in harder, as requested. He nipped again at the other man's neck.

William's moan was filled with pure pleasure. He began pushing back so his lover would go deep, then thrust forward into Ethan's hand. Feeling teeth at his neck had him begging again. "Leave your mark on me... please..."

Rather than bite and risk hurting his lover, Ethan instead began to suck on William's neck as he began to thrust into William, stroking and rubbing his lover's erection even as he swatted his lover's backside with his other hand.

William's groans became more and more needy, more breathless, more wanton. He felt the skin on his neck becoming more tender and knew he'd have a lurid mark on his neck. Just as he'd feel Ethan buried in him for a while after. "Yours...always..." he sobbed out.

" _Mine_ ," Ethan whispered against William's neck, delivering a couple of harder smacks before he paused to rub and soothe the warm skin.

William was surprised that with everything Ethan was doing... everything that felt so good... it was Ethan's possessive declaration of 'mine' that went straight through him. And caused him to begin releasing, spasms racking his body.

Ethan shifted his hands to William's hips, holding onto his lover as his own release followed close behind. He kissed and nuzzled the other man's neck through their release.

Once finished, William collapsed onto the table wearily, grateful to feel Ethan covering him with his body, still in him, still being affectionate. "I love you..." he said softly.

"I love you." Ethan kissed each of his ears in turn. "And I've got you, my love. My little minion."

William grinned at that. "You might regret that nickname..." he teased gently. "You do realize what type of trouble they got up to?"

"I think you know what my response will be if you get up to any similar trouble." Ethan gave his lover's backside a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, sir..." William quickly answered before wiggling his backside. "My Banana will blister my bottom... " He gave Ethan an impish grin.

Ethan kissed his lips, stroking his hand over his lover's bottom. "Yes. That is exactly what your 'Banana' will do."

William chuckled softly and returned the kiss. "I'll be a good minion..." he declared.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kissing him a bit more deeply, Ethan continued, "But good or naughty, it won't make a difference. I'll still love, want and need you."

"Counting on it, sir. Can't live without you..." William whispered into Ethan's kiss, before opening his mouth, an offering to Ethan.

Ethan slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth, letting his hand slide over William's backside, gently cupping the cheeks.

William fervently returned the kiss, licking and sucking gently on Ethan's tongue before pulling back enough to breathe. He hummed in contentment. "Love belonging to you, sir...feeling you claim me in every way possible."

Ethan kissed his cheeks and then his ears. "I like that you'll be feeling my claim for a long time now," he murmured, thumb gently stroking over William's cheek while his other hand still cupped his lover's backside.

"The rest of the day, at least..." William grinned, leaning his cheek into Ethan's palm.

"I'm sure I can keep making sure you feel it after that." Kissing him again, Ethan was about to say more, but was distracted by his phone. Carefully pulling out of his lover, he stroked William's cheek and then stepped away to take the call.

William let out a tiny whine of disappointment at the emptiness he suddenly felt, but then he felt Ethan's release running down his bottom and inner thighs and decided a shower might be a good idea. He signed as much to Ethan, indirectly asking permission to clean up.

Ethan nodded his permission, signing back a declaration of love to his lover as he continued his conversation.

Smiling and sending an exaggerated kiss 'thrown' through the air, William went to the shower and quickly began washing himself, taking inventory of all the ways he felt tender.

Ethan moved through to the living room, talking animatedly on the phone. There'd been a sighting of someone those at the top wanted brought in and Ethan was figuring out exactly what his team could and would do...and, of course, that included William now.

William made the shower quick, not wanting to be away from Ethan for too long. As soon as he was clean and dry, he pulled one of the few sets of casual (non-mission ready) clothing he had and quickly dressed. He didn't often wear jeans; didn't think he'd ever worn them in front of Ethan or the team, but he wasn't doing anything where a suit would be needed.

Ethan took all of the details he needed and then disconnected the call, before opening up his laptop to message the rest of the team.

William came into the room where Ethan was, leaning against the edge of the door. He had a questioning look on his face.

Ethan patted the seat next to him, inviting his lover to sit. "A target's been spotted. One that's fairly important."

William sat down next to Ethan, focusing entirely on his lover; his team leader. Anyone else might have missed the tiny wince as his bottom stung and reminded him who he belonged to. He wanted Ethan to see. He kept professional otherwise. "When do we go?"

"I'm contacting the rest of the team, but I think we're looking at early tomorrow morning." Ethan wrapped his arm around William's shoulders.

"So, one more night and then we're on a plane?" William leaned into Ethan, leaning up and kissing the bottom of his chin.

Ethan nodded, angling his head to kiss William's lips. "You up for it, my little minion?" He slid his hand up under his lover's shirt, to get to bare skin.

"Yessir..." William smiled. "I can do this. And... I have a really good reason to make it home, so..." He didn't mention how he'd been willing to not fight to come home before. That was no longer the case.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ethan kissed him a bit more forcefully, sliding his hand down to the waistband of his lover's pants. "I have a very similar reason to make it home in one piece."

William twisted so he was able to face Ethan, straddling one of Ethan's thighs and opening his mouth wide for Ethan to claim and control the kiss.

Ethan slipped his tongue inside William's mouth, sliding his hand over his lover's backside and giving a gentle swat. He slid his other hand up under the other man's shirt, stroking and rubbing over bare skin.

William returned the kiss eagerly, moaning softly as Ethan touched bare skin.

Ethan moved his laptop to one side, so he could pull William onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Giving his lover's backside another gentle smack, he then squeezed, lightly running the nails of his other hand over William's bare skin.

William moaned, pressing his bottom back into Ethan's hand, before he began to ruck his shirt up, preparing to bare himself for his lover.

Ethan gently pulled back, so he could press a kiss to each of his lover's ears and then William's neck, over his pulse point. Giving another smack, a fraction more firmly, he began to push his lover's pants down.

William whimpered softly as his ears were kissed, managing to shuck his shirt during a moment he came up for air. "Yours." He moaned.

"Mine." Ethan whispered the word in each of William's ears before kissing them again. He pushed his lover's pants all the way down, possessively cupping the other man's buttocks and sliding his hands under William's underwear to stroke bare skin.

William's moan was more of a high-pitched whine as he pushed his bottom further into Ethan's hands. "...My butt is yours..." He groaned.

"Not just your butt," Ethan whispered, kissing along the line of William's jaw, gently squeezing the other man's backside.

"...Not just... " William agreed quickly, his voice catching. "All of me is yours... to own, take, use how you want... like I need you to do..."

Ethan kissed the pulse point in William's neck, carefully scraping his teeth over his lover's skin, and then pulled the other man's underwear off, so William was entirely naked.

William's breath hitched as he was bared completely. Straddling Ethan's thigh, it was impossible not to see the difference in their position; William naked and vulnerable, Ethan clothed and in charge of everything. It felt good, knowing Ethan's love was the only thing that could protect him. Good and exciting. He whimpered, his breath catching in his throat, and raised his chin so his neck was open.

Kissing and nuzzling William's neck, Ethan stroked his hands over his lover's hips, gently squeezing them. He then kissed a line down to the other man's nipples, taking one into his mouth.

William moved his hands up to tangle his fingers in Ethan's hair. He gently held the older man's head to his chest; not really keeping Ethan in place (he could move if he chose), but to show the older man he enjoyed feeling Ethan's mouth claiming him. A soft, needy sigh escaped his lips and he became half-hard at the attention.

Ethan licked, sucked and gently nipped at William's nipple, until it was red and swollen enough to his satisfaction. Then, he began to do the same to his lover's other nipple, holding William gently in place.

By the time Ethan had moved to his other nipple, William was whimpering non-stop and had started to squirm. "...Feels good, sir, sore and achy and _good_ ," he whispered. He would feel Ethan's claim on his nipples for a while, he knew.

"I want you to feel good." Ethan continued to suck, lick and nip, holding his lover still and tight, lightly scratching his nails down William's back.

"...Want _you_ to feel good too..." William said in a whimper. He slightly arched his back so his nipple was more prominent. "...Feels good belonging to you... accepting whatever you do, whatever you want..."

" _This_ makes me feel good. Doing this to you. Touching you. Stroking you." Ethan used his hands and lips to emphasize his words.

"...Being in control?" William gasped, as Ethan's fingers sent a frisson of need through him. "...Does being in control of me feel good to you?" He thought it had to be obvious that Ethan controlling him felt good to _him_.

"It does," Ethan whispered, kissing his way down his lover's chest. "Being in control...making you feel good...it feels _extremely_ good to me."

"Belonging to you feels good to me..." William winced at the sound of his voice as he admitted that; needy, nervous (as if afraid of rejection), weak and vulnerable.

Sitting up, Ethan reached out and cupped the side of William's face, drawing his lover in close to kiss him, thoroughly and lingeringly. "I won't ever leave you or let you leave me," he whispered, his voice a low promise.

William returned the kiss, a sense of desperation underlying the need. "Promise?" he breathed into Ethan's mouth.

"You've given yourself to me." Ethan kept pecking his lips. "I can't let you go, love. It's too late to escape me."

William noticeably relaxed, slumping against Ethan. "I need you so much...I'll never try to get away from you..."

"I need you too." Ethan kissed his ears. "I haven't even had you for a full week yet and I can't imagine my life without you."

William smiled at that, letting his head fall forward until he was pressing his mouth and nose into Ethan's neck, breathing in the older man's scent. "I can't live without you..."

"I can't lose you." Ethan kissed William's hair, stroking his hand down the other man's spine. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Banana..." William's whisper was soft, adoring, unassuming. He pressed a kiss to Ethan's shoulder and snuggled closer.

Ethan wrapped his arms tighter around William, leaning over to kiss the back of his neck. "What would you like me to do to you, love?"

"I like everything you do to me, sir..." Will smiled and snuggled. "Do what makes you happy... I'm certain it will make me come for you... fall apart for you... no matter what you choose to do." He sounded a bit sheepish at those words, admitting how easily Ethan could have him going.

Ethan kissed William's neck and drew his lover closer and tighter against him, pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck...kissing down the other man's spine.

William sighed happily, shifting as Ethan kissed so that it was easy for his lover to reach his spine. The end result was William was leaning over one of Ethan's arms, almost draped over his lover's lap.

Ethan adjusted William's position, so that his lover was draped comfortably over his lap and leaned down to kiss along the other man's spine. He stroked and smoothed one hand over William's bottom.

William shivered at the kisses and rubbing. He could still feel Ethan's claiming from earlier. "Feels good..." he admitted. "Still stings... still sore... still feel you..." His whisper was happy.

"Good," Ethan murmured, gently nipping his skin along with the kisses. "I want you to keep feeling me. For as long as possible." He gently squeezed each thigh and then delivered a couple of light, gentle smacks.

William's whimper was contented and submissive. "Wanna feel you on the plane. Wanna feel your claim and know you've made my bottom cherry red and you can do it again whenever you want and think best cuz I'm yours..."

Ethan gently squeezed his lover's backside and then delivered a pair of slightly firmer smacks. "Is that what you want, my little minion? To have a cherry red bottom when we go on our mission tomorrow?"

"Yessir." William whimpered. "Wanna be cherry red and warm and feel your claim while we travel. And...and maybe feel you inside too, if you don't think it's a bad idea..."

Ethan leaned over and kissed William's neck, giving his backside a firm swat. "Go and get me the lube, then, my little minion."

William nearly fell off Erhan's lap, he scrambled so fast to obey. "Yessir!" His eagerness betrayed how badly he wanted his lover to claim him as his.

"Good little minion." Ethan reached out to stroke the side of his lover's face before William went to get the lube. "When you come back, I want you to get straight back into position over my lap."

William nodded rapidly, the action causing his cheek to rub Ethan's hand. "Yessir..." He twisted his head briefly to kiss Ethan's palm, before heading to the bedroom and quickly retrieving the lube. He returned quickly, quietly handing the bottle to his lover before placing himself back into position over Ethan's lap.

Ethan ran his hand gently down William's spine, following the same path with his lips, and then coated his finger with the lube, pushing it carefully and gently inside his lover, while his other hand stroked, rubbed and then began to steadily swat William's bottom.

As always, Ethan claiming inside and outside at the same time immediately caused a reaction in William as he hardened. His breathing became heavier and he moaned softly. "Yours, sir. Always and completely yours..." He slumped over Ethan's lap, focusing on his lover rubbing deep inside while warming his bottom.

Ethan continued to explore inside his lover, even while he continued to steadily swat and warm William's backside, pausing periodically to rub and continually whispering words of love and possessiveness.

William felt himself becoming more sensitive inside, feeling warm like melted butter. His bottom was also becoming more sensitive, the sting growing and lingering. He groaned softly, accepting everything Ethan chose to do, moaning a bit more loudly whenever his lover rubbed a particularly sensitive spot.

Ethan began to add tiny nips and kisses, along with claiming his lover inside and swatting William's backside, covering every inch of skin from his neck down to his hips in the possessive affection.

William's breathing increased with each nip and kiss, as he imagined the gentle love bites leaving marks that everyone would see if he wasn't covered. Soon, he was panting with need, unable to stop himself from beginning to thrust into Ethan's lap and then push back onto the finger. "...F...fill me more sir, please?" he begged, in a raspy voice. "...Make it tight?"

Ethan slowly and carefully pushed another finger inside his lover, his other hand beginning to swat a bit harder and a bit faster, rubbing a little bit less between smacks.

William groaned at the extra digit; the longer, harder smacks. "Yes... just like that, sir... please... make me feel you all night and through the trip tomorrow... please? Make me feel you as long as possible?"

" _You're mine_ ," Ethan whispered, claiming and exploring inside his lover while his other hand began to focus more swats to William's sit spots and thighs...where the other man would be sure to feel Ethan's claim every time he sat down.

William began to huff out needy little whimpers and sobs as his sit spots and thighs were warmed. And then Ethan brushed over his prostate and the keening sob he let out was only rivaled by the needy way he thrust against Ethan's thigh.

Ethan kissed and then nipped his lover's shoulder, letting his fingers brush over that same spot inside again, swatting a fraction harder and just a bit faster.

William gurgled at the pleasure pain sensation, tears beginning to pool in his eyes as he felt how completely Ethan owned him. "...Tha... thank you, sir..." he gasped, out as he began to shudder from the sensation of every nerve in his body feeling like it was being rubbed. It felt, "...So good..."

"You feel good," Ethan murmured. "Right here, where I can control and take care of you." He continued to stroke, rub, swat, caress, kiss and nip.

William swallowed back another sob. His whole body was thrumming. He didn't think he'd hold out much longer before he released. Part of him wanted his lover buried deep in him when it occurred. The other part wanted what happened at the end to be completely Ethan's choice.

Ethan slowly, carefully withdrew his fingers and managed to remove his own pants and underwear. Coating his own growing erection with the lube, he carefully lifted William and angled him just right for Ethan to push inside.

William groaned at the slight burn from Ethan entering him. A finger (not even two, as good as they felt) was never going to fully prepare him for being taken by his lover. Even so, it really felt good. He'd nearly released the moment Ethan lifted him up and slid him onto him. He managed to hold on, though, not wanting to let go until Ethan gave permission.

Ethan carefully situated his lover and then reached down with one hand to grasp William's member, gently stroking and massaging it. His other hand slid down William's back to his bottom, resuming the steady swats.

William slowly moved on Ethan, crying out softly when they slotted into an angle that would leave the older man stroking that spot inside him. It became difficult for him to keep a rhythm between Ethan spanking him with what were now _very_ hard swats; manipulating his member in such a wonderfully controlling way; stretching and filling him up so deeply; and rubbing so insistently inside him. He felt like his whole body was sparking. Like he was electrified, molten lava. He started to sob softly in need, too tightly wound to be able to do anything else. He was grateful that his lover was able to keep a steady rhythm; all he could do was hold on for the ride.

"I love you." Ethan whispered the words into William's neck, kissing him there. "You can let go any time, love."

Given permission, it only took seconds for William to obey. He fell apart completely, his release shattering him. He collapsed onto Ethan, face buried against his lover's neck, nuzzling gently as he tried to breathe. His voice wouldn't cooperate, so he mouthed, 'I love you,' into Ethan's skin.

Ethan tightened his embrace around William as his own release followed fairly quickly after. He pressed kisses to William's ears, nuzzling his lover.

William tightened his own embrace around Ethan as he finally calmed enough to talk. "I love you so much..." he whispered, just snuggling as close as he could physically get.

Ethan held William close and tight against himself, kissing his hair and ears repeatedly. "Mine," he whispered.

"Forever and always..." William's promise was certain.

Nuzzling William's ear, Ethan asked softly, "How much of this do you want to let the team in on?"

William continued to snuggle. "I trust them to be subtle... circumspect... I don't want to put them in a bad position if one of IMF's upper elite gets suspicious and starts nosing around... but I don't want to keep such a large part of our lives secret either. Not when we're with them so much and they're bound to realize something's up..." he said softly. "I also trust your judgement... if you think they should know..." he said deferentially.

"I trust them," Ethan answered. "I trust them to know about us and not let anything slip to IMF. I don't want to keep how I feel about you a secret, even if certain aspects of our relationship will be private."

"I wouldn't be able to hide how I feel about you from them, anyway. Pretty sure I'd slip up if I tried..." William snorted faintly.

Ethan nodded an agreement. "It would very quickly become very obvious."

William nuzzled into Ethan's neck. "How much do you think they should know... or better, what do you want them to know, sir?" he asked quietly.

"Letting them know we're in a relationship is going to be the most necessary thing." Ethan ran his fingers down William's spine. "As for knowing exactly how we deal with things between us, I'd prefer to keep that as private as possible. I don't want to embarrass you or make things awkward."

William nodded agreeably. "I know you wouldn't deliberately embarrass me or make things awkward. I also know I tend to get mouthy on missions. I'll try to keep myself in check. Then again, if I change too much, they're liable to think somethings wrong, so..." He huffed faintly. "Never regretted being a mouthy brat to you before, but now that I don't wanna be and not being that way might cause tension..."

"I'm not going to punish you just for giving me attitude, love," Ethan said seriously. "Not unless you made it clear you need me to step in and take a firmer hand with you." He slid his hand down to William's backside and gave it a firm pat.

William smiled at that, kissing Ethan's neck. "I'll try to refrain for pushing for that. Especially when I know I can just ask you privately and no one but us needs to be involved..."

"And if there's too many people around and we don't have enough privacy, you can always use a codeword, so I know to get you alone," Ethan suggested.

"If they know we're together, I figure I can just whisper to you when we're back together in person. It isn't like you could take care of me over comms, anyway..." William laughed gently.

"Maybe not, but if necessary, I can kick it over to a private channel. Talk you down if needed," Ethan commented.

"...Do you think I might need to be talked down?" William couldn't help but sound nervous. "I know I wasn't in a good place when you found me, but I... I feel a lot more secure now. But I don't want to be a risk on ops. You and the others mean too much to me for me to put you in danger and if you think I might..." He swallowed hard, pulling back enough to look into Ethan's eyes. "If you think I might fall into a bad place that you have to waste time talking me down in the middle of a mission..."

"I can't see you being a risk on ops," Ethan said honestly, letting his thumb stroke over William's cheek. "I'm talking about what could potentially happen...not what I suspect will happen, but to cover all our bases. I know you'd never do anything to put any of us in danger."

William swallowed again, then nodded hesitantly. "...You're right, of course. Better to be prepared and never have to use it than not be prepared and something happen where we needed it..." He sighed. "...So, a codeword in case I need you to talk me down?... I could call you Dr. Nefario..." he teased, trying to get himself out of the nervous frame of mind he'd fallen into at the thought he might be a danger to his team.

Ethan nodded, thumb idly stroking over his lover's lips. "Anything you think would work...that you'd be sure to remember in the heat of the moment."

William opened his lips obediently, nodding carefully. "...Don't think I'm likely to forget that if I'm trying to think of how to let you know..." he whispered against Ethan's thumb.

"Good." Ethan leaned forward to kiss him. "And it'll probably all be fine. I trust you, my little minion. This is about making sure everything's fine with you."

William smiled at the kiss and the words. "...Because you're trying to take care of me..." he said quietly.

"Because you're so important to me," Ethan whispered. "Because I love you. So much."

"I love you too...so very much..." William admitted. "So... I have a word to use if I need you to step in. Are there any other things we should decide on before we leave the safety of home?" he asked curiously, not even realizing he was referring to Ethan's safe house as their home. As far as he was concerned, his home was wherever Ethan was.

"I think you already know that I won't hesitate to act to pull you back if I need to," Ethan said. "Is there anything else _you_ feel like you need to know?"

"So, if you need to pull me back, it won't matter who's there..." It sounded more like a declaration than a question; and it sounded relaxed, not upset. William would rather be pulled back and everyone know than Ethan to let him go just to save him embarrassment. "I belong to you at home... you're my... owner? Master doesn't seem to fit, although I suppose that's what you are... among other more important things such as being my lover... protector... provider... But when we're working, you're in charge as well. In the field, you need me to be assertive and stand up to you if I think you're wrong about something... right?"

"I don't want you scared to speak up," Ethan said honestly. "If you think I'm wrong about something, you should always feel comfortable enough to let me know."

Will nodded. "I figured it'd be that way. Even if you're in charge of me, you'd want me to tell you what I think..."

"You're not my slave," Ethan said gently. "Even if I do call you my little minion."

"No... I'm your lover. Your very submissive lover who likes when you dominate and control, but still... not a slave..." William smiled and leaned in to kiss Ethan again.

"Definitely not." Ethan kissed him, gently and lingeringly. "You're also an incredibly important part of my life," he whispered.

"I count on that..." William smiled, snuggling close. "...If I'm important, then you'll make sure I don't go off the edge like I almost did when you got me. I'm not... I'm not in that place right now, but it was a lot of guilt..." He sighed. He didn't want to worry Ethan, but one spanking and several days of being loved until he couldn't walk wouldn't get rid of all the guilt.

"I know. It's not a quick and easy fix." Ethan wrapped his arms a bit tighter around his lover. "But I'm not going to let you go. And I'm going to keep making certain I don't lose you. Not even to your own actions."

"Thank you... I love you so much..." William kissed Ethan again.

Ethan deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth, hands sliding possessively over William's hips.

William willingly and eagerly opened his mouth, accepting Ethan's tongue and gently sucking before letting the older man claim his mouth completely. The tiny sigh of contentment was impossible to hide, even if he'd wanted to.

Ethan pulled William closer to himself, fully exploring and claiming his lover's mouth while his hands roamed over the other man's body.

William's sighs of contentment turned into more needy whimpers and he pressed as tight against Ethan as he could get while continuing the kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Ethan gently nipped at William's lips before saying, with a trace of amusement, "We're like a pair of newlyweds."

"Yeah..." William chuckled. "...I haven't been this horny since I was a teenager..." he admitted sheepishly. "Prolly need to tell the others about us just so they don't get shocked to death when I climb you in the hotel room..." His grin was naughty.

Ethan chuckled softly at that. "I don't think you're the only one who'll be doing the climbing."

William grinned at that. "You can climb me anytime, Banana... 'specially if it puts me under you..." He leered.

Ethan stroked his hands down William's hips. "I'm sure that can be arranged." He suddenly rolled himself and his lover over, moving so that he was pinning the other man on the sofa.

William gasped, then grinned up at Ethan, wiggling slightly just to feel his lover's weight on him. "I like..." he whispered, in a husky voice.

Ethan leaned down to kiss William, kissing his way down his lover's neck and chest. "Me too," he whispered back.

William let out tiny sounds of appreciation as Ethan moved down his body. His hands held onto Ethan's shoulders gently if firmly. His body was already flushing and reacting. He laughed softly. "... I'm _worse_ than I was as a teenager..." he muttered, as his body fully aroused before Ethan had done more than kiss his chest.

"We're still in the 'everything's new' stage," Ethan commented, beginning to gently suck on his lover's nipples.

William's groan was almost a growl as he arched his back slightly so Ethan could suck and bite easier. "...Yeah. I get that. I don't think it'll ever get old, though..." He gasped softly.

"I know it'll never get old for me," Ethan murmured, swirling his tongue around each nipple in turn and then gently nipping them.

"Love belonging to you... being sore for you..." Will sighed.

Ethan continued sucking, licking and nipping until his lover's nipples were red and swollen. He then began to work his way further down William's body.

William whimpered slightly, shifting enough that Ethan could move easily. "...Feels good being yours..." he whispered.

"You feel so good belonging to me." Ethan licked his way down to William's stomach, grazing his teeth along the skin.

Will shivered, his stomach visibly fluttering. His breathing became more rapid as well. "Love you," he breathed out.

"I love you. You're mine. My little minion. My love." Ethan kissed and nipped his way to each of William's hips.

"Ethan..." Will whined softly, doing his best to hold still for his lover. It wasn't easy. He was trembling from the effort.

"What do you want, love?" Ethan murmured, kissing and gently nipping.

"What you're doing, sugar lips..." Will teased and laughed softly, before gasping and whimpering, squirming under Ethan. "...Feels so good..."

Ethan's hand strayed towards William's member, rubbing and stroking, before he moved his hand teasingly away to caress his lover's thighs.

"Ethan!" Will whined at the teasing, his squirming increasing. "Please... need you... feels good when you hold me..." He whimpered, begging.

Kissing his lover's hips, Ethan moved his hand back to William's member, gently stroking around and over it.

Will's breathy whimper caught in his throat and his hands moved to caress Ethan's head as he kissed. "Yes, love, feels so good... _you_ feel so good..."

Ethan's other hand stroked over William's hip, gently squeezing and then lightly running his nails down the skin.

Will couldn't help but squirm at the light scratching. "Yours... mark me yours..." he begged.

Ethan replaced his nails with his lips, gently scraping them over his lover's skin, even as he continued to stroke and caress William's member.

Will quivered, the combination of sharp with warm breath and gentleness causing him to become incoherent. All he could do was moan, whimper and beg with his body, raising his hips toward Ethan like an offering.

Ethan continued to stroke, kiss, caress and nip, moving down a bit further to take William into his mouth.

William's low pitched, keening moan was the only sound he made; he continued to raise his hips to Ethan, but slowly... gently... some instinct taking over and keeping him still enough that Ethan wouldn't have to hold him still. Ethan's hands were needed for other things. But it wasn't just instinct. Will was enjoying the gentleness. He was enjoying Ethan controlling him with kindness. He didn't want to accidentally urge rougher affection.

Ethan's every touch, kiss and caress was gentle and affectionate. His hands continued to ghost over his lover's hips and down William's thighs, even as he continued to work his mouth over his lover's member.

William trembled under Ethan's hands, his moaning becoming more and more needy the longer Ethan continued. Eventually, he was panting in between moans, his hips beginning to rock toward his lover of their own accord.

Ethan kept touching, stroking and caressing, taking in as much of his lover as he could. His fingers, gliding over William's body, tapped out, 'I love you,' in Morse code.

William felt the taps, somehow decoded them- even in his semi-delirious lust/love fueled state- and ground out, in the neediest, most emphatic voice he could muster, "...Love you!" And he did. He loved the man taking him apart bit-by-bit, so much it hurt. His heart literally hurt. He let out a tiny sob. "... _Love you_..." he repeated, in the same needy voice, only this time filled with tears. "...Need you... love you... can't... can't be without..." His voice faded, some small part of him realizing maybe he was giving away too much. He'd only belonged to Ethan for a few short days, after all. But he didn't care really. He wanted Ethan to know how deeply William loved and needed him, even if it had occurred so quickly. He belonged to Ethan fully. He shivered as his lover continued to take him in as much as possible, the warmth, the gentleness, the _possession_ causing him to lose himself that small bit further. He couldn't stop it when it began. He shuddered out of control and released. _For Ethan_.

Ethan stayed in place until his lover had finished releasing and then he slowly, carefully, released William's member and crawled up the other man's body to wrap his arms tightly around his lover. "I can't be without you either," he whispered into one ear before kissing it.

Will burrowed against Ethan, hiding his face against his collarbone, nuzzling. Now that the edge had been taken off his physical need, what he'd admitted to- what it meant- was sinking in and he shivered nervously. "... _I can't lose you_..." he whispered to himself, but Ethan would hear it.

"You won't," Ethan whispered, kissing his ear again. "I promise. I'll always come back to you, my love. No matter what."

"You promise... that... that's good..." William nuzzled against Ethan's shoulder, peppering him with tiny, needy kisses. "... _That's good_..." he repeated in the same faint voice, as if he wasn't certain what else to say. He'd told Ethan he loved him before. But it had been different this time. The desperation had caught him by surprise. The fear had too. Why was he afraid?

Ethan tightened his arms around William, pressing kisses to his ears and head. "I love you. And I'll always have you to come back to," he promised. "No matter what happens. Because _you're mine_."

"...I'm yours..." Will agreed, swallowing back tears that were suddenly streaming down his face. What the hell was wrong with him? " _Forever_...you _have_ to come back to me...I'd _die_ without you..."

Ethan tightened his arms around William, pulling his lover as close as it was possible to do so. "I promise, my love. No matter what happens...no matter if we get separated or not...I will _always_ come back to you."

Will snuggled close again, continuing to kiss and murmur, "I love you," to Ethan. Finally, though, he realized. "...You didn't come..." he whispered, an abashed look on his face that he hadn't reciprocated.

"I don't need to come every time, love," Ethan whispered, stroking his lover's hair. "I enjoy doing things for you just as much...maybe even more."

"...I like doing things for you too..." Will pointed out hesitantly. He didn't want to sound as if he was arguing with Ethan or calling him a liar. It was hard for him to see what Ethan could possibly get out of pleasuring him if William didn't return the favor.

"I know." Ethan kissed his ears. "And you don't do those just to get me to give you pleasure in return, do you?"

William blinked. "Of _course_ not!" His voice trailed off and he gave Ethan a sheepish look. "...Yeah. Okay. Point taken."

Ethan kissed him, gently and lingeringly. "I get as much from giving to you as I do when you give to me, love."

Will kissed him back, deepening the kiss. He could taste himself on Ethan and it was a bit heady, knowing why and what it meant. "Are... are there any items we need to procure before tomorrow morning? Or just pack a to-go bag?" His mind was working overtime, trying to arrange everything he wanted to do for Ethan before they were back with the team and had to put their personal life on hold.

"We just need the basics," Ethan answered. "Anything else will be on the plane tomorrow." He nipped gently at William's lips.

"Basics only take like five minutes to pack..." William grinned against Ethan's mouth, before licking the older man's cheek.

"They do," Ethan agreed, kissing William's chin and running his hands down his lover's spine.

"So we could pretty much spend the rest of the day doing anything we want..." Will added, squirming slightly and letting his own hands roam over Ethan's chest.

"That sounds like a very good idea to me." Ethan kissed each of his ears.

WIlliam hummed happily. "Yes... it does sound good. So... what do you want to do? There's this show on how they make band-aids... never hurts to find out how something you use so much of is made..." he said, in the most innocent voice he could pull off; which unfortunately wasn't as innocent as he was attempting, but oh well.

"We can certainly put it on." Kissing William's neck, gently nipping at the skin, Ethan added, "Though I don't think we'll be paying that much attention to it." He stroked down his lover's spine, to his bottom.

William whimpered and blushed as his body started immediately showing an interest. "...I'm not gonna be able to walk straight in the morning..." he mumbled in amusement, before slanting his head back so Ethan could continue nipping and kissing. "How should I explain any hickeys?" His grin could be heard in his voice.

"You could always tell them that the hickeys are the mark of you being owned." Ethan whispered the words against William's neck before he began to suck on his lover's skin.

"Think they'd believe me?" William found himself asking curiously, instead of teasing like he'd originally planned.

"There's no reason why they wouldn't," Ethan commented, pulling back enough to answer before he resumed sucking and gently biting his lover's skin.

"Good... want everyone that matters to know I belong to you..." he whispered, relaxing back so that Ethan could put his weight on him and continue to mark his skin.

Ethan carefully pinned William to the couch, continuing to suck, bite and lick...until he was satisfied with the mark he'd left and then he returned to his lover's lips. "I want that too."

William opened up for his lover; his arms opened to wrap around Ethan and hold him close; his lips opened to allow Ethan to possess his mouth; his legs opened in a silent invitation for Ethan to take him again, as often as the older man wanted.

Ethan kissed William, hard and passionately, and then began to kiss, bite and suck his way down his lover's neck and over his chest.

William kissed back just as hard, whimpering when Ethan moved down his body. "Yours, sir..."

"Mine," Ethan whispered, continuing to bite and suck...to leave behind marks, hickeys, on his lover's body.

William let himself relax as Ethan marked him. "Feels good..." he admitted.

"You feel good. So good." Working his way down to William's thighs, Ethan parted them so he could give his lover's inner thighs the same attention.

William groaned. "Feels so good..." He shifted and opened his thighs as wide as he comfortably could. He was fully exposed and vulnerable.

Ethan gently scraped his teeth along William's thighs, sucking enough to leave marks there as well.

Williams moans were becoming tiny sobs of need by this point. He was fully aroused again; both because of how he felt and because of imagining how he would look with Ethan"s visual ownership. "...Bite me, Sir... please, bite me..." he blurted out, without thought to how the request sounded, just responding to his own body's urges.

"Are you sure, love?" Ethan asked softly, his lips moving against William's skin as he asked the question.

"Yes..." Brandt whimpered softly. He trusted Ethan not to harm him, but he also needed to feel that line that Ethan would never cross; feeling that he could be hurt if Ethan chose; feeling that the only thing keeping him from harm was Ethan's love for him.

Ethan gently closed his teeth around William's thigh; not hard, but enough to mark. He released quickly and then kissed and licked the mark, his hands stroking down his lover's legs.

Will slumped at feeling the sting from the bite and then the soothing touch of Ethan's lips and tongue. "...Thank you..." he whispered softly, sinking slightly.

"I love you," Ethan whispered back, repeating the action on his lover's opposite thigh.

"...l...love you too..." William said in a tiny voice, dropping a small bit further, the act of trusting Ethan to go right to the edge without stepping over, of hurting without harming, trusting Ethan with everything leading him into a headspace that would put Ethan fully in control of his physical and emotional well-being.

Ethan continued the actions down his lover's legs, biting and then gently kissing and licking. His hands stroked and explored over William's hips, stomach and chest.

William lost all track of time as his entire focus was on Ethan's actions, the sting from the bites sending him further and further down with each one. Soon, he was shivering and quietly moaning, his eyes glassy.

Eventually, Ethan reached the end of his lover's body and he slowly and carefully crawled up to be face to face with William, kissing his lips and then gently kissing the pulse point in his neck.

William had dropped down quite a ways, but not so far he didn't respond to Ethan's kiss. He slowly, languidly returned the kiss, obediently slanting his head when Ethan went to kiss his pulse point. He let out a tiny sigh as his neck was claimed.

"Mine," Ethan whispered against his neck, before then beginning to give attention to his lover's ears...kissing and whispering the same word into them.

William blinks at the words, shifting slightly but not enough to dislodge his lover from blanketing him. "...Yours..." His whisper was certain, even if very soft and almost inaudible.

Ethan wrapped his arms tightly around William, continuing to kiss and whisper possessive and affectionate words in his ears, as he let his hands roam down his lover's back.

William relaxed into the affection, his own moans and sighs becoming louder the more he focused on Ethan's voice instead of just the sting of the bites. "...Love you, sir..." he mumbled into Ethan's chest.

"I love you," Ethan whispered in his ear. "And I don't care who knows it...barring anyone in IMF who might try to separate us."

William grinned at that, kissing Ethan's chest and snuggling closer. "Barring anyone wanting to separate us, I want everyone to know..."

Ethan kissed the back of his head and then his ears, letting his fingers stroke down over William's buttocks and thighs, gently kneading the skin.

William groaned softly, unable to stop himself from pushing his bottom toward Ethan's hands to encourage a firmer grip.

Ethan cupped William's backside possessively, pulling his lover in closer and tighter. "No matter what happens, you won't stop being mine," he promised quietly.

William pressed his torso against Ethan and sighed softly. "Forever yours... no matter what..." he repeated back solemnly, believing Ethan's words. He let his legs fall open further so that he could wrap them around his lover as much as possible; trying to get as close as physically able.

"No matter what." Ethan stroked his fingers over William's cheek, leaning in to kiss him once more.

William leaned in to Ethan, kissing chastely at first, but opening his mouth to deepen the affection if Ethan wanted.

Ethan slipped his tongue into William's mouth, sliding one hand up his lover's spine to gently grasp his neck.

William slumped against Ethan, still kissing eagerly as the older man possessed his mouth, the hold on his neck leading him to submit further.

Ethan kissed his lover thoroughly and then began to kiss the rest of William's face, the kisses feather-light and gentle, kissing down to his neck.

William's chuckle was very soft, but it was obvious he was happy with Ethan's actions. "...Feels nice..." he whispered.

"You feel good," Ethan murmured against William's neck.

"Do I?" William grinned, even if Ethan wasn't looking into his face, and moved his head enough to kiss the side of Ethan's head.

" _Very_ good." Ethan kissed the hollow of William's throat.

"You feel like home..." Will said sincerely, if a bit shyly. He sighed happily at Ethan's kisses.

"I am your home, love," Ethan whispered. "No matter what happens. You'll always be with me."

"You're home... I love you so much..." Will said quietly.

"I love you. And I want and need you so much." Ethan kissed his neck, gently scraping his lover's skin with his teeth.

Will shivered, tightening his grip on Ethan.

Ethan let his fingers run gently over William's back, moving down to his lover's hips and lightly squeezing them.

"More, please..." Will whimpered.

"More of this?" Ethan gently nipped at his lover's neck. "Or this?" He lightly squeezed William's buttocks.

"Booooth..." Will's whimper turned into a whine.

Ethan's smile was gentle as he kissed and licked at the pulse point in his lover's neck, sliding his hands a bit further down to possessively squeeze William's thighs.

William groaned again, pressing as close to Ethan as he could manage.

Ethan kissed his lover, long and lingeringly, and then returned to kissing, biting and sucking William's neck.

"Th...there's no way they won't be able to see I belong to you... even before we tell them... " William sounded out of breath and needy. He squirmed against Ethan and tried to press closer.

"Are you wanting that to happen?" Ethan whispered, gently blowing on his lover's skin.

"Y... yes, sir." William shivered and opened his legs wider so he could shift closer still to his lover. "I... I do..." He swallowed hard as he began to gently rub against Ethan; not quite grinding... yet.

"We won't be able to hide it from the team." Ethan gently squeezed his bottom. "You need to be sure, love."

"I don't want to hide from them..." William said softly, nuzzling against Ethan's shoulder. "...I want them to know we're together. And if they also know you're in complete control... well that isn't a problem either. Saves me from getting weird looks from them if I forget and act like you own me in front of them, if they already know you do..." he whispered.

"Good. Because I don't want to hide it. I love you. So much." Ethan kissed and caressed, gently nipping and sucking and lightly biting.

"I love you too, Ethan..." Will whispered solemnly, before letting out a tiny gurgle of pleasure as Ethan began working on him again.

Given permission, Ethan continued to suck, kiss, nip and bite, marking his lover all over William's body.

William squirmed in Ethan's grip, moaning softly at the attention. On the front of his body, he could see vivid red marks and indentations in the shape of teeth. Ethan hadn't pierced skin, but the bruise would leave no doubt how Will had gotten the marks.

Ethan was working his way down Will's back now. The combination of the older man claiming him with his mouth in such a dominating way and not being able to _see_ him was threatening to send Will dropping again.

Ethan worked his way down William's back, sliding his hands in front of his lover to gentlyt stroke and squeeze the other man's nipples.

Will groaned, arching enough to push his chest forward to encourage more nipple play, but not enough to stop Ethan from marking his back. "Yours..." he whimpered, for what felt like the thousandth time. He'd never get tired of saying it, though. He liked stating that he belonged to Ethan... indirectly telling the older man that he could do anything he wanted to Will and Will would accept it.

Ethan continued the gentle marking all the way down to his lover's legs and then he wrapped his arms around William, drawing the other man tight against his stomach to spoon him.

"...I like this..." Will mumbled happily, squirming so he was pressed as tight to Ethan, shoulder to knee, as he could be. "Only thing better'n being tight 'gainst you, is being tight 'gainst you with you inside me..."

Ethan kissed his shoulder. "I can do that, my little minion," he whispered.

"Please, sir?" Will blushed at how needy and excited his voice sounded, but he supposed it made sense. He was needy and excited at the thought of Ethan taking him. He couldn't seem to get enough. "Makes me feel so good... safe and wanted... when you push into me as far as you can and pull me tight against you..." he admitted, almost bashfully.

Gently nipping the back of his lover's neck, Ethan reached for the lube and used a generous amount, pushing slowly and carefully inside his lover.

Will exhaled slowly as Ethan entered him then let out a contented sigh. "Like feeling you in me..." he admitted shyly. "...Like feeling stretched and full and knowing it's you causing that feeling."

"I like feeling you surrounding me," Ethan whispered against his neck. "Being inside you...being able to be with you like this. I want to make the most of our honeymoon period."

"How long do you think it will last?" Will asked wistfully.

"As long as we want it to," Ethan whispered. "We can resume it when we come back home from the mission."

"I'd like that..." Will said, his smile clear in his voice, before he gently clenched around Ethan.

Ethan nipped the back of his neck. "I love you," he whispered, gently squeezing each nipple in turn.

"I love you too..." Will quivered, clenching around his lover again and pushing his chest out so Ethsn could keep playing with his nipples. "...So much!"

Ethan kissed and nipped his lover's neck and throat, stroking and squeezing William's nipples, sliding his hands down the other man's stomach.

Will's quick intake of breath and stomach quivering gave away that he was ticklish. He managed to regain control before he did something truly embarrassing, like giggle, but in doing so, he tightened on Ethan again.

Ethan smiled at the reaction and he let his hands return to his lover's stomach, gently tickling over William's skin.

"Ah...Ethan!" Will gasped, clenching around his lover again and unable to stop squirming- which caused the older man to move in him- looked up at Ethan wide-eyed and struggling not to laugh. "...That's not fair!" he pouted, with a whine.

"Really? I think it's perfectly fair." Ethan tickled his nails over his lover's stomach.

Will quivered, tightening his muscles and shifting again, groaning when not only did he not get away from the tickling, but the angle he moved caused Ethan to pleasantly stretch him again.

Ethan began to carefully and gently thrust further into his lover, one hand stroking and tickling over William's stomach, while the other resumed giving attention to his nipples.

The triple assault on his senses left Will with no clue what to do. He unraveled far more quickly than was good for his ego, beginning to thrust back so Ethan would bury himself deep into him; push his chest into his lover's hand for more nipple stimulation; and trying to wriggle his stomach out of range of tickling. All while moaning and whimpering loudly.

Ethan continued his actions, gently tickling down William's stomach towards his groin, nipping and licking and sucking at his neck.

William's moans and groans had turned into tiny sobbing noises by the time Ethan's hand began its trek southward.

Beginning to stroke his hand along William's member, Ethan began to thrust a bit harder, tickling along his lover's stomach.

William let out tiny little sobs and huffs of air as Ethan moved, each thrust causing him to push his own member into Ethan's grip before shifting back into place. "...So good..." His voice was tight and needy.

"You feel so good," Ethan whispered. "So good around me. So good in my arms."

"Feels good being held, being filled... claimed... need you so much... need to belong to you..." Will cried softly as he continued to rock back and forth between Ethan being buried deep in him and Ethan fisting his own member tightly. "Please... make me yours... harder..."

Ethan began to thrust harder and faster into his lover, gently stroking William's member, squeezing his nipples.

"Yes... " Will keened, his breathing becoming more rapid and uneven as Ethan took him hard. "...Wanna feel you moving in me even when we're on mission and all I have of you in me is your voice in my ear..." he gasped.

"You'll _always_ have me, love," Ethan whispered in his ear. "You'll _always_ have _every_ part of me."

Will grinned at that and blushed as he giggled. "That makes me feel really good... even if you know that's not what I meant!"

"It's true, though." Ethan kissed the nape of his lover's neck.

"Same's true for me, you know... you'll always have me..." Will promised, shifting his head forward so his neck was more exposed.

Ethan scraped his teeth over William's neck, stroking his nipples and his member; causing both to become swollen and sensitive.

Will couldn't talk. He could barely breathe, he was so aroused by this point. His nipples and member ached from Ethan's touch. He felt so needy and he knew the need was obvious; not just because of how swollen and sensitive he was, but because his member was beginning to drip in preparation for release. He let out a tiny sob of need as Ethan continued his ministrations. His bottom was beginning to ache as much as his nipples and member were. The older man had been moving in him for several minutes by this point, long enough for the stroking to cause sensitivity. He sobbed again, but gave Ethan a needy, loving smile as he realized he _would_ be feeling his lover in him even after they'd finished and Ethan pulled out.

Ethan kissed William's lips, nuzzling in close as he continued to stroke, caress and squeeze every part of his lover's body.

Will eagerly returned the kiss, his body becoming ever more sensitive and aroused with every touch.

"You can let go, any time you're ready," Ethan whispered, feeling his release close.

As soon as he'd been given permission Will was releasing. His body quaking as he gave everything to Ethan, Will's moan was long, low and loud.

Ethan's own release occurred at the same time as his lover's and he tightened his hold on William, kissing the back of his neck. "I love you. So very much," he whispered.

Will slumped as his orgasm finally concluded. "...Love you more... Banana..." he said, with a purr and a self-satisfied smile. His mate had given him everything he'd wanted, needed and asked for. He'd be feeling Ethan inside and out for at least the next day; and showing signs of who owned him for the next week at least.

Ethan wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, pressing another kiss to the back of William's head. "When we come back from the mission, I'm going to stretch you out across the bed and take you yet again," he promised.

Will shivered. "...I'm holding you to that promise, sir..." he said, in a husky voice.

"Any promise I make you, I will always keep," Ethan promised.

Will twisted his head to face Ethan. "I know..." His voice was quiet and full of belief. He leaned up to give Ethan a deep and lingering kiss.

Ethan kissed his lover back, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Will returned the kiss eagerly, but it was obvious Ethan had worn him out, as kissing was all he was able to manage.

"We should move through to the bedroom. Get some rest," Ethan said softly.

"Yessir..." Will smiled up at Ethan trustingly.

* * *

The two men had spent the whole afternoon and evening together, sleeping and doing various other activities. As he parked outside the private airstrip, Ethan smiled at his lover, reaching out and gently squeezing William's hand. "Ready to face the team?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, considering a few short days ago I'd told Benji I was an analyst, not a field agent, and he couldn't convince me to stay..." Will gave Ethan a sheepish and slightly shamed look. Running hadn't been one of his finer moments. He was just glad Ethan had come after and caught him.

"It wasn't Benji who you needed to convince you," Ethan said. He squeezed his lover's hand again and then got out of the car, walking round to the other side to open the door for the other man.

Will smiled at that, getting out if the car and shifting closer to Ethan as they walked to the plane. "No. Only you could convince me..." he said quietly. He gave Ethan an impish look. "Am I walking normal enough, or is it obvious I was thoroughly...?" He left the remainder of the sentence unsaid, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ethan chuckled outright at that. "Anyone who might be familiar with it might recognise your walk," he commented, walking close enough to William that their sides were almost brushing against each other.

"Huh... so Benji and Luther will most likely figure it out... given they know what to look for..." Will didn't sound upset at that.

"You said you didn't mind," Ethan commented, still speaking in a low voice as the two of them walked onto the plane.

"I don't..." Will grinned impishly. "...But you're fielding the questions..."

Ethan grinned at his lover in return, then glanced around at the team gathered on the plane. "We got everything we need? There's no time to go back once we're on the move."

"It's all loaded. We going over details here, on the plane, or when we arrive?" Luther asked.

"We'll go over them here," Ethan replied. He began handing out copies of the mission file to the rest of the team members.

Benji nodded to William. "You decided not to go back to a desk job, I see?"

"I uh... got persuaded." Will smiled.

"That's one word for it," Ethan said under his breath, only intending his lover to hear him.

"Oh? What's the other word?" Luther snarked, having moved closer to Ethan's other side while Benji and Will were talking.

Ethan shrugged and smiled. "There wasn't necessarily so much talking involved," he commented.

"You mean things got physical?" Benji asked.

"A bit..." Will acknowledged easily.

Ethan stepped over and sat down, buckling himself in, expecting William to take a seat next to him.

Benji was eyeing both of the men curiously. "Neither of you look very bruised."

Will just smiled at Benji, moving to the seat next to Ethan and buckling in. He managed to keep his wincing to a minimum.

Luther narrowed his eyes. He knew that walk. "I'll be damned..." he muttered, then shook his head with a chuckle. "Need a pillow?" he asked Will, with a saccharine smile.

"Maybe later." Will's smile was unashamed and unapologetic.

Ethan couldn't help a smile and leaned in close to his lover, so they were brushing against each other.

Benji's eyes widened and he looked between the two men. "How much have we missed?"

"You ain't missed nothing, as we're catching you up now..." Will smiled crookedly.

"And anything they don't catch us up on, I don't think I wanna know..." Luther groused.

"About all you probably want to know is that we are together," Ethan said. "We're trusting you with this...and that you won't let it slip to IMF."

"My lips are sealed. I don't wanna talk 'bout your sex life with anyone..." Luther griped.

Will laughed.

"Yeah. We don't need to know any of the sordid details between you two," Benji added.

Will pouted. "Not even a little?" he teased. He didn't really want to go into detail, even if he didn't mind them knowing.

"Whatever you two get up to, I'm sure I will live quite well not knowing about it," Benji stated.

Will laughed. "In that case, maybe we should let Ethan give us the details of the mission?"

Ethan nodded. "You've each got a copy of the file, but our target is high in a terrorist organisation. We have details about where he was last seen and who he was talking to who it looks like he's going to be trying to recruit."

The team listened to Ethan closely. There were a few moments of silence as they digested the information, then Luther asked, "How are we getting close to him? From the looks of things, he only lets his inner circle anywhere close. No parties... no functions where we could pose as staff... no hobbies that would need a professional to come in and fix equipment. Just how do you plan to get in?" There was no doubt in Luther's mind that Ethan planned to go in himself, so he didn't even ask who'd be doing that part of the job. He noticed the pinched look on Brandt's face at the question but was surprised when the analyst didn't jump in to argue that he should go in himself. Interesting.

"According to this, there are a few certain stores he frequents," Ethan commented. "I figure one of those would be our best bet to get close to him."

"Sounds like a plan. Who will be going in with you? Or you going in alone?" Luther asked.

"Considering the specific types of stores, I assume you'll be going in together." Benji nodded to both Ethan and William.

"That was my initial thought," Ethan said.

Luther blinked. "Yeah. Looking at this file, dunno why I even asked." He snorted.

Will snorted. "So... we have the way to make contact. We have a plan for after that?"

"He might be the high target for IMF, but I want to at least put a tracker on him, so we have the chance to take in anyone he might be meeting with who could step into his shoes if we just take him," Ethan said.

Will nodded. "You know there are at least two waiting in the wings..." he agreed.

"I've got a couple of trackers that are small enough you could just place them by 'accidentally' bumping into him," Benji said.

Ethan nodded. "Get them in two different spots and even if he finds one, chances are good he won't realise there's another."

"What about his team? We tracking them too?" Luther asked.

"If we get the opportunity, yeah," Ethan answered. "So long as it doesn't put anyone at risk. Or the mission."

"So how long till we make first contact, or should I say you make first comment?" Luther asked.

"It'll take us about an hour to get to our destination," Ethan said. "So far, he's had a fairly predictable routine with the stores. Provided he sticks to that, it shouldn't be more than about two hours."

"Shouldn't take long to set up at the hotel, so we'll be ready as soon as you are..." Luther nodded.

Benji, figuring they'd covered all they needed to, began checking over the trackers, making sure they were small enough to pass at least a cursory examination.

Luther just leaned back for a quick nap before the plane landed.

Will leaned into Ethan and relaxed.

Ethan wrapped his arm around William's shoulders, nestling in close to his lover, though he kept watch at the same time. Just in case.

Ethan's time estimate had been correct. Nearly two hours later, they'd landed and gone to their hotel, setting up their equipment. "You're on..." Luther said through the comms to Will and Ethan. They were walking toward one of the shops their target frequented. "He's heading your way. You'll get there first."

Ethan wrapped his arm a bit tighter around William's shoulders, snuggling him close and taking the opportunity to murmur an acknowledgement to Luther, under the guise of whispering in his lover's ear.

Will slumped slightly, letting his demeanor become more submissive as they entered the shop.

"He's coming in behind you now..." Luther said.

Ethan let his hand slide down William's back, resting it on the other man's hip, as he steered his lover over towards some of the more adult-themed toys. "See anything you like?" he asked, with a bit of a teasing note in his voice, even as he kept an eye on their target's whereabouts.

Will blushed at the question. "Maybe...this, Sir?" he whispered, but made certain the target would notice what he was pointing at.

The target was paying close attention to how Ethan responded to Will.

Ethan stroked his fingers over William's hip. "I like the idea of those," he commented, reaching out to pick up the nipple clamps his lover had pointed at.

"Those are a good brand, but... if I am not overstepping... those there are better. They grip better... and squeeze tighter..." The target spoke to Ethan, ignoring Will completely.

"You're speaking from personal experience?" Ethan asked, just as if he was a Dom and nothing else, reaching to pick up the clamps the target had indicated.

"They got me the best reaction. My sub was reduced to begging by the time I removed them..." the target responded, without going into detail about why or what the unnamed sub was begging for.

He reached over and pointed out a few more items. "That strap, that plug and this..." Will's eyes widened at the third item but made sure he kept looking at the ground. The target continued, "...This will leave him sobbing for you..."

"In that case, I'm very grateful to you." With a smile on his face, Ethan shifted enough that he could place the trackers as their target reached over. He proceeded to gather up the items that had been pointed out.

Will swallowed hard and kept his eyes downcast.

"It is no problem... " The target smiled. "I think you will be happy with the results..." He nodded at Ethan, still ignoring Will, and gathered his own items before heading to pay.

Ethan slid his hand around William's waist, squeezing his lover gently. "I think we've managed to get what we came for," he commented, walking to the counter to pay for the items.

Will leaned into Ethan, acting as submissive as possible.

The mark glanced at Ethan, giving a cursory glance at Will. "I have a club... you may be interested in visiting." He handed Ethan a business card. "If you get the opportunity." He nodded at Ethan, before taking his purchase and leaving.

Taking the business card, Ethan tucked it away as he paid for their purchases and, waiting just long enough so as to allay any suspicions, he then led William outside with the items.

"So, first part done. Stage two begins tomorrow night. You get the bug planted on him?" Luther asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ethan replied under his breath, cuddling in close to William so that it would look, once again, like he was whispering in his lover's ear. "He issued an invite to his club too. It might be worth taking him up on it."

"His club is a specialty club... not that you didn't already realize..." Luther commented.

Will didn't say anything, but his tiny snort indicated his view of Luther pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I got that much," Ethan answered wryly. "It could be another way in, but we'll come back to the hotel and figure it out together." He gave William's waist a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll do what we need to..." Will whispered, though he sounded a bit quiet, and unsure of himself than normal. It had been very easy to be submissive to Ethan... and he'd felt a thrill of excitement when Ethan had purchased the four items, plus lube. And that worried him. Especially the fact he felt more curiosity than he'd expected to feel about the one item their target had specifically recommended to 'make him sob'.

Ethan stroked his fingers over William's hip as he and his lover began to head back to the base.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel and back to the suite. They'd touched base long enough to determine who was taking which shift in monitoring their target and then the others had gone to bed. Will went into his and Ethan's room and promptly went to take a shower, leaving the door open so Ethan wouldn't worry, but needing a moment to calm himself down.

Ethan set the purchases down and then sat on the bed, removing his shoes but leaving the rest of his body clothed as he checked their target's status.

Will came out not too much later, more settled than he had been but still antsy. He'd barely dried off and had the towel wrapped around his hips in a low sarong style. He glanced toward Ethan curiously. "Everything okay?" he asked, in a low, quiet voice.

Ethan nodded, patting the seat on the bed next to him to encourage his lover to sit. "He doesn't seem to have spotted either tracker. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" Will asked hesitantly and blushed when he realized he wasn't even convincing himself; let alone his lover, who was an extremely perceptive man. "I guess it just felt... odd... being dismissed so easily as unimportant."

Ethan wrapped his arms tightly around William and kissed his shoulder. "You're not unimportant, love," he whispered in his lover's ear. "You're so completely far from it that it's just a dot in the distance."

*You have to say that, given I'm yours..." Will teased gently. It was obvious Ethan's words made him feel good, though.

Ethan kissed his cheek. "That doesn't make it any less true," he commented.

Will leaned into Ethan, snuggling. "I... I've felt from the beginning that submitting to you was the best thing for me. Being reminded that there are those out there who will view me as little more than an object or plaything because of it... stung. I knew it was an act on our part and you don't feel that way... and I'll be fine for the op... the few days of us living in our own little world, though... I'll miss it." Will looked up with a crooked grin. "Now... we're going to be expected at that club tomorrow night. Will I need to become accustomed to any of those items before going in? Benji mumbled something about having a collar with a camera and recording equipment, as well as a tracker, to me when we returned. I think he's more nervous about this than I'll ever be... " He chuckled softly and pressed closer to Ethan.

Ethan kissed William's cheek. "Outside of these ops, we'll still be on our own together," he said gently. "You're far more than an object or a plaything to me, love. As for these items? I bought them for appearance's sake. We don't have to do anything with them that you don't want to or are uncomfortable with."

"I know..." Will smiled and leaned up to kiss Ethan firmly. "I don't know how I feel about some of those items; mostly curious, I think, since I never..." He smiled again and shrugged. "I think to be safe, though, we should probably use the items that will be visible if there ends up being a... dress-code." He wrinkled his nose. "Not that I want to be naked in front of strangers, but if I have to be to sell our roles..."

Ethan gave a slight smile at that. "You don't have to be naked, love. I don't want anyone but me seeing you like that. A collar might be a good idea, though," he added. "We can choose one together that will fit best."

"Well if you want to choose it, you may want to go tell Benji now..." Will chuckled. "...Since he was talking about hiding cameras and recorders and trackers in one and I'm not sure if he didn't already pick one out..."

"He and Luther turned in for the time being," Ethan said. "I'll let him know we're finding a collar when they take over."

Will nodded. "Want me to man the surveillance equipment so you can catch a bit of sleep first?"

"I'll sit up with you, my little minion," Ethan commented, sliding his hand down inside the towel.

Will shivered, moving so that Ethan had easy access. "Yes, sir... that sounds really good..." he murmured.

Ethan pressed a kiss to his neck, over his pulse point, as his hand slid over bare skin, caressing William's bottom and thighs.

Will sighed, then smiled crookedly. "As much as I like where you're going with this, if we're actually going to man the surveillance, maybe I should get dressed? Or else we're liable not to get out of here..." He chuckled. "Of course, I could always man it naked... take some sleep pants in case one of the others wakes up early, so I can throw them on, but otherwise..."

Ethan smiled and kissed his lover's lips. "That sounds like a very good idea to me," he commented.

Will grinned, kissing back, before standing and grabbing a pair of pajama pants, handing them to Ethan. "Lead the way... Banana..." he grinned mischievously, letting his towel drop to the floor.

Draping the pants over his arm, Ethan wrapped his arm around William's waist and led his lover through to the main room.

Will followed obediently, pressing close to Ethan, trusting that the older man wouldn't let him out of the room if their two teammates were in the room still.

Ethan checked to make sure that the room was empty and Benji and Luther had retired before guiding his lover inside.

Will smiled and moved over to the monitor he'd be watching. He'd grabbed another towel on his way past on their way out the door, laying it over the furniture. He didn't particularly want his butt sticking to 'fake leather' looking vinyl. Plus, given the person they were spying on and the reputation of the hotel they were in, it just seemed like a good idea.

Ethan settled down next to his lover, sliding his hand down William's chest and over his stomach.

Will made certain to sit in such a way that Ethan could touch however and wherever he wanted, even if he had a headset on so he could hear what was going on with their target.

Ethan was completely content to sit and stroke his hand over his lover's chest and stomach, just keeping in contact with William.

"He's sleeping..." Will sighed softly, leaning toward Ethan with need.

Ethan kissed William's shoulder and then across his neck, sliding his hands down his lover's hips.

WIlliam held still, only shifting when Ethan maneuvered him. He somehow kept his attention on his job, although it was getting progressively more difficult, given what Ethan was doing and the fact that all he was hearing was their target snoring.

Ethan kept half of his attention on the surveillance, the rest of it on kissing a path down his lover's chest, beginning to suck on each of William's nipples.

Will barely managed to swallow down the whimper he let out as Ethan began to suck. "... _Ethan_..." he breathed out, in a needy whisper.

"I love you," Ethan whispered, kissing his lover's red, swollen nipples.

"Love you to... so much..." Will said softly. Breathlessly. "...Yours..." he added.

" _Mine_." Ethan kissed down to his lover's belly button, adding, "The most important person in my life...you're everything to me."

Will grinned at that. "...You're so very important to me too..." His belly quivered at the attention.

Ethan rested his hands on William's hips, giving his lover's stomach attention through kissing and licking.

Will whimpered, only managing to hold still due to Ethan's hands on his hips and the fact Ethan hadn't given him permission to move. "...Feels good..." His voice caught in his throat.

"You feel good, love," Ethan whispered, gently parting William's thighs and beginning to kiss and caress his inner thighs.

Will bit his lip in a bid to stay silent, but he opened his legs wider, unable to hide his reaction to Ethan's attention.

Ethan let his fingers stroke over his lover's member, before leaning in to take it into his mouth, hands firmly grasping William's hips.

Will gurgled as he attempted- and mostly succeeded- to swallow a moan. He put his arms along the back of the couch, gripping the cushions tight in an effort to hold himself still when his body wanted to thrust. "...Ethan... " he choked out on a sob.

Ethan firmed his grip on William's hips, swirling his tongue around his lover's member, drawing him in deeper.

Will moved one arm off the back of the couch, biting down on his wrist, muffling the sounds he was making as Ethan worked on him.

Ethan gripped his lover's hips gently in silent encouragement, continuing to work on his lover's member.

Tears began to pool in Wills eyes as his needy whines, stifled as they were, escaped his self-imposed gag. His hips thrust only as much as Ethan's tight grip would allow, but it was enough. He felt his balls tightening, drawing up. "...Ethan..." he gasped in a whisper. It was clear he was trying to warn the older man.

Against William's hips, Ethan tapped out a message in Morse code: That it was okay to let go.

Given permission, Will couldn't hold back his reaction any longer. He immediately released, his body shaking from the event. It went on for what felt like a long time in Will's hazy state of mind. By the time Ethan finished milking his release from him, Will felt drained. Completely empty. And ready to fall asleep. He gave Ethan a bleary-eyed smile.

Ethan straightened up, drawing his lover into a deep, lingering kiss before he moved through to the washroom, bringing back a cloth that he used to clean William up. "Put the pants on and go to sleep," he whispered. "I'll keep watching."

"Yessir..." Will whispered in a dazed voice, obeying even if it wasn't as quickly as normal.

Ethan's smile was warm and affectionate as he reached out to gather his lover into his lap, settling William so the other man could rest his head on Ethan's shoulder.

Will snuggled close, putting his head on Ethan's shoulder, innocently nuzzling against the older man. "...Love you..." he said in a drowsy voice, closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe and secure in his lover's arms.

Ethan kissed William's head and cuddled his lover close while the other man slept, running his fingers gently over William's skin.

Four hour later, Luther walked into the room, a raised eyebrow his only reaction to seeing Will asleep on Ethan's lap. "Go get some sleep, man. I've got this for the next four hours and then Benji will be awake and we can plan for that party." He kept his voice low so as not to wake Will.

"Thanks." Ethan nodded, standing up with William cuddled tight in his arms, and carried his lover back through to the bedroom.

Will only stirred a little; awake enough to know he was being carried, but too asleep to protest that he could walk on his own. "...Take me?" he whispered into Ethan's ear. "...Wanna wake up with you inside me..." He nuzzled Ethan's neck gently, then promptly fell asleep again without hearing Ethan's response.

Ethan carefully placed his lover on the bed, stretching out next to William and pressing affectionate kisses to the other man's face before he did as his lover had requested.

The tiny sound of needy satisfaction and the way Will pressed as close as possible would have made it clear that Will was happy, if not fully awake. "...Love you..." His sleepy whisper made it clearer.

Ethan kissed his head, trailing his fingers down his lover's spine. "I love you, my little minion," he whispered. "So very much."

Will somehow fell into deeper sleep that he didn't wake from until four hours later when Luther's startled yell of, "Benji! Watch where you put that thing!" carried through the suite. He clenched around Ethan, startled and confused. It was then that he realized and turned wide, happy eyes to look into his lover's face; he hadn't expected Ethan to give him what he'd asked. Not really. Biting his lip and squeezing around Ethan again, he leaned up and kissed the older man.

Ethan pressed a kiss to William's lips, stroking his fingers through his lover's hair. "I've got you. I love you," he whispered.

"I feel loved..." Will admitted with a tiny blush, squirming just enough to cause a little friction without Ethan coming out of him.

"Good." Ethan stroked his cheek. "Because I won't ever stop loving you," he promised.

"Feel very lucky too..." Will admitted, shifting his face to nuzzle into Ethan's hand.

"I do too," Ethan said softly, drawing his lover in for a long, lingering kiss. "Lucky to have you."

Will smiled at that, kissing Ethan back deeply. "So... time to get up?" he asked softly. The party wasn't until the evening, but even though they had everything prepared, that didn't mean there wasn't things to do. He wished he could stay where he was for a while longer, though, being held and kissed by his lover, Ethan still inside of him (as long as neither of them moved too much anyway).

"We can always stay like this for a few minutes longer," Ethan murmured, his lips moving against William's before he slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Will returned the kiss eagerly, showing through his response that he liked Ethan's suggestion.

Ethan cupped the back of his lover's head, kissing him deeply, shifting just enough to move inside the other man.

Will groaned softly at the movement, opening his mouth wider for Ethan and relaxing so that his lover could move and claim him more deeply.

Ethan began to move a bit harder and faster, kissing his lover with deeper and rising passion, carefully rolling them over so he could pin William under him.

Will groaned, "...Harder... deeper.. please..." in a tiny, high pitched voice as he tried to not be too loud. It was one thing for the team to know; it was another for them to hear when Ethan didn't intend for them to hear. (Will would have to stop and think about why he was leaving it to Ethan to decide later).

Ethan kissed down his lover's jaw and chin, kissing and gently sucking on William's neck. He began going a fraction harder and faster, running his nails down his lover's sides.

Will sighed out a pleased, completely aroused moan. It didn't take long at all- an embarrassingly short time, really- before he was coming, completely undone for Ethan. He was bright red and his face against his arm.

Ethan slumped over his lover as his own release came over him and he gently nipped at William's throat.

"Wow..." Will was breathless. "I guess holding you in me for so long, I was ready before we even started..." He sounded sheepish.

"It's not a problem, love," Ethan murmured, nuzzling his love's neck.

"I love you..." Will nuzzled against whatever part of Ethan he could reach.

"I love you so much." Ethan ran his hands down William's spine.

Will pressed closer. "Sleep some more?" He snuggled against and kissed Ethan.

Ethan smiled. "Sounds good to me." He ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Sleep, then breakfast... then we decide what kinda Dom you are for the op and what kinda sub I am... cuz if it's different to how we really are, I might need to practice..." Will smiled up at Ethan crookedly, laying his head on the older man's chest.

"We won't go any route you're not comfortable with, my love. My little minion." Ethan continued stroking his lover's hair and over his cheek and neck.

"As long as you're controlling me, I could do anything..." Will admitted honestly, only a hint of embarrassment in his tone. He wasn't sure Ethan would like hearing how eager he was to obey.

"I want you safe, happy and comfortable, love," Ethan murmured against his neck. "Nothing will happen that you're hesitant about."

"You know me..." Will leaned up to kiss Ethan. "Chances are I won't feel hesitant about anything until I'm half through and it's too late to back out." He chuckled nervously.

Ethan ran his thumb over his lover's cheek. "And that's why we're going to run through things beforehand."

"Because you'll be able to tell, even if I can't, that it's not good for me?" Will smiled trustingly at the older man.

" _Always_ ," Ethan promised. "And if something isn't good for you, we won't do it. I'm not going to put any part of you at risk."

"I know. I trust you... " Will put his head back on his lover's chest.

"Go back to sleep, love," Ethan murmured. "I've got you."

"...I know. You always do..." Will mumbled into Ethan's chest, snuggling close. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again.

Ethan cuddled his lover tightly, kissing William's head and allowing himself to slip into sleep as well.

* * *

They'd slept another four hours. The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent doing final checks on their equipment and going over the plan's details. Now, Will and Ethan were in front of the private club, preparing to go in. Giving Ethan a tight smile, Will slipped into character, shifting behind the older man, keeping his gaze the ground.

Ethan walked into the club just in front of Will, his steps confident and purposeful.

When they entered the lobby, they were directed to the coat check by the bouncer. "Subs must be shirtless or wear a bikini top," the man told Ethan, completely ignoring Will. "Your collar must be visible."

Will had stayed as close to and behind Ethan as possible. When he heard the instructions, he couldn't help but give Ethan a nervous look. He'd teased the man unmercifully on the ride over to the club. This would be the perfect opportunity for some payback. Luther would never let Will hear the end of it if Ethan put him into one of the pink leather bikini tops, he saw some of the female subs sporting.

Ethan nodded and turned to Will. Without a word, he reached out and stripped his lover's shirt off; though he didn't replace it with a bikini top, even if the way his eyes strayed towards them made it clear he was tempted.

Will let out a tiny squeak but didn't protest and let his eyes look back to the ground after giving Ethan a very quick, grateful look. The club was on the chilly side and his nipples immediately pebbled, his skin dimpling from the cold. He pressed closer to Ethan's back, hoping to leech a little warmth off him. If he looked like a nervous sub going to his Dom for 'protection', it could only help his cover.

Ethan shifted back against his lover, to give Will some warmth, as he led the other man into the main area of the club.

Will was surprised, although maybe he shouldn't have been, at how 'normal' the club seemed. Most of the couples there were just drinking or talking or dancing. Only a few seemed eager to put on a show for the rest of the patrons, excited at not having to hide their status or inclinations. Of course, that was only in public. Who knew what went on in the private rooms. Speaking of...

A guard walked up to Ethan. "Mr. Jameson is waiting for you, sir, if you'll please follow me?"

"Of course," Ethan replied, nodding to the guard. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure Will was okay, before proceeding to lead his lover after the guard.

Will was still looking at the ground; but, feeling Ethan's glance, smiled. He followed silently. He hesitantly looked up as they entered the private room.

Ethan stuck close to William, letting himself seem like a possessive Dom so he could be sure his lover was doing okay.

They were led to a sofa where their target sat, three scantily clad men and two just as scantily clad women knelt at his feet. Will, taking his cue from the other five, waited until Ethan had sat before kneeling at his feet, close enough for Ethan to pet if he felt it necessary to sell their roles.

Ethan sat down and reached his hand out, resting it possessively in Will's hair, letting his fingers run through it as he nodded an acknowledgement to their target.

"So..." The target looked at Will for the first time since they had entered, the look considering and curious in a clinical way. "Did you try out that item I recommended? I'm curious if you had the same results I did." He was looking at Ethan again by this point.

"Not yet," Ethan replied, with a slight smile. "I wanted to build up to it. With the results you spoke of, I felt it wasn't something I wanted to rush with."

The target looked slightly disappointed- as if he'd hoped for some salacious details or an opportunity to see- but all he said was, "Fair enough. I know you actually have some business to discuss with me, so if you're willing to leave your pet, we can move through to my office."

Ethan nodded. "So long as I can be assured that he'll still be here in the same condition," he commented; making it clear he wasn't prepared to 'share' Will.

"Of course," Their target smiled thinly, understanding what wasn't said.

Will made a tiny sound of protest, not liking the idea of Ethan being alone with the other man- it hadn't been part of the plan- but he didn't say anything, so it just seemed like he was afraid to be out of his 'master's' sight.

Ethan let his fingers run through his lover's hair in a reassuring manner before he stood up.

Will forced himself to stay in place. It wasn't easy, though. He watched as Ethan and their target disappeared through a side door. He didn't know how long they were gone when he noticed another man leaving through another side door. A man who could identify Ethan. Not giving it, a second thought, he quickly stood and followed. "Recognized a past target. Following to be certain he won't jeopardize the mission," he whispered through the coms, once he was certain no one would hear.

"Is that a good idea, considering your supposed status?" Luther asked skeptically.

"Yeah, at least wait until Ethan gets back," Benji added, his own tone worried.

"I need to make sure he doesn't see Ethan. He could expose him. He never saw me, so..." Will continued following, heedless to Benji and Luther's concern. When he saw the man leave through a side door, he gave up his pursuit. "Benji...he left through the south entrance..." Will gave a description, as well as the last known alias the man used, so Benji and Luther could make sure the man wasn't a problem.

Finally, he returned to where he was supposed to be waiting, only to find Ethan and the target waiting for him. Swallowing hard, he decided needy fear and apology was the only way to cover his actions. Running to Ethan's side, he knelt at the older man's feet and said in a quivery, teary, pouty voice, "...I couldn't find you..."

Ethan reached out his hand and gently tangled it in William's hair, careful not to hurt, but exerting his grip enough that it was more of a show of dominance. "I was very clear you were to stay put." His voice was low and stern.

"...I don't like you being gone..." Will whimpered, eyes downcast even as he pressed his head into Ethan's grip and bared his throat in obvious submission. He hoped the words and tone would have the target focused on the fact he'd disobeyed, rather than on what he could have been up to while wandering.

The target snorted almost derisively. "Seems a bit spoiled. Mine would have been feeling my belt by now..." He shrugged and snapped his fingers, one of his subs immediately bringing him a drink. "Of course, you are in an unfamiliar area and probably want privacy. There is a bench in there..." He pointed to a closed door. "...And it is soundproof." He acted like he didn't care, but it was obvious he was trying to decide if he respected Ethan enough to work with him.

Will stared at the ground and winced, knowing he'd put Ethan into a very difficult and potentially dangerous situation. If it kept their cover and kept Ethan safe, he wouldn't argue at all if Ethan punished him here; even if he did it in front of the target, he'd keep quiet.

"We are in an unfamiliar place," Ethan agreed, keeping his hand tangled in Will's hair as he addressed the target. "I would appreciate the private use of the room." He paused, for a moment, before adding, "Though as someone my sub disobeyed me in front of, I wouldn't object if you wanted to witness the punishment." He knew he had to keep their cover, even if that did mean taking his lover in hand in front of their target.

The target nodded, and Will swallowed hard as the man smiled at Ethan's words. "I appreciate that. And as I would like to learn how it is you inspire such trust and need that your boy would rather risk punishment than be away from you, I will take you up on that offer." Standing, he led the way to the room and opened the door, standing back so Ethan could lead Will in, then closed the door firmly behind them. "Take your pick." He motioned toward a pole with restraints, a spanking bench and a regular, straight backed chair.

Ethan kept his hand firmly on Will as they moved inside, and the door was closed. Then, in a quiet voice that carried a stern note, directed, "Strip."

Swallowing hard again and blushing darkly- partly because their target would see him naked and partly from shame that he'd put Ethan in this position- Will quickly obeyed, removing all his clothing before kneeling in front of Ethan. His head was tilted to the side, baring his jugular and showing the collar clearly. He was positioned so no part of him was hidden, so it was obvious he was blushing.

Ethan walked over to the chair and sat down on it without breaking eye contact with Will. "Come here and place yourself over my lap."

Will couldn't stop the whimper Ethan's order caused. He could only hope Benji and Luther didn't get upset at what was going to happen. Taking a chance that their target would enjoy a show of complete submission, Will crawled until he was at Ethan's side, then carefully stood just long enough to place himself over Ethan's lap, positioned perfectly for Ethan to punish all parts of his bottom, sit spots and upper thighs. "I'm sorry, Master..." he whispered. He wouldn't have called Ethan that if it was just them. That didn't make the words any less true, though.

Ethan rested his hand low down on his lover's back as he said quietly, "You disobeyed me. You knew I would come back. I'm disappointed in your behaviour." Lifting his hand, he brought it down firmly on Will's bottom, before delivering another swat, just as firmly, on the other side.

Will closed his eyes tightly at the words, whimpering softly as tears slid down his cheeks before Ethan even began the punishment. This might be just as much for show as anything else, but he knew the words were true too. He had disobeyed Ethan by diverting off the original plan. All he'd really needed to do was warn everyone, of the other guy's presence. Ethan would have been aware and would have been careful. There had been no need to leave his post.

Ethan delivered the firm swats down to Will's thighs, including his sit spots, and then began again from the top, firming his arm around his lover's waist to hold Will close against his stomach.

Will didn't struggle, though he was grateful for Ethan's tight hold. He just whimpered softly, crying and apologizing for being a disobedient, ungrateful brat. He hoped his words would give the target the impression that he was a more 'childlike' sub. That way, Ethan wouldn't have to be so harsh he would feel guilty.

The target watched closely and listened, a calculating look in his eye.

Ethan began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. As he swatted, he began talking in a low voice. "You knew I expected you to wait for me. You shouldn't have disobeyed me. You know better than that."

"I do... I know better... I'm sorry!" Will sobbed, unable to stop himself from twitching and tensing by this point. "Sorry was bad! So sorry!" The tears and tightness in his wail, was real... even if the words were intended to sell a role to their target.

"I do believe the little brat is contrite..." Their target's voice was soft but gruff. "And I begin to see why he was unable to help himself and followed you. He really is a _dear boy_ , isn't he?"

"He's bonded very tightly to me," Ethan commented, leaving unsaid that he was bonded just as tightly to his lover. He tightened his hold on Will, focusing more swats to his lover's sit spots and thighs.

"...Please, sir... I sorry..." Will sobbed, the pain of the spanking, plus the knowledge he'd put Ethan in a position where he had to do this making him genuinely worried... even a little afraid... that he couldn't be forgiven. He slumped over Ethan's lap, boneless and unable to do anything other than twitch with each swat, sobbing in genuine remorse.

The target nodded at the words, for the first time looking a bit uncomfortable at watching the punishment. "And this is how you inspire such devotion? A personal, hands on correction where your touch surrounds him? As opposed to not directly touching him?" He was genuinely curious.

Ethan stopped spanking, letting one hand rub over his lover's bottom and thighs while his other gently stroked over Will's lower back. "Using an implement or restraints creates a sense of distance. This way, he can feel my displeasure more keenly." His touch was gentle on William's body.

"Simple, but effective..." The target nodded. He almost seemed to hope the punishment would be over, Will's despondent sobbing having gotten to him.

Will lay limp over Ethan's knee, crying. It took a minute for him to realize Ethan was gently rubbing and not spanking. "...F... forgive me, sir?" His voice was small but hopeful.

"Yes, little one. I do." Ethan's use of the nickname was barely conscious, his touch gentle and soothing as he continued to gently rub and stroke over Will's body.

Will relaxed at the words, the hint of fear that had tinged his crying disappeared. His crying now was from the sting and from knowing he'd disappointed Ethan. "Thank you, sir," he whispered, in the same small voice.

Their target grunted softly at seeing how Will reacted to the punishment... how he hadn't fought or begged to not be punished. "Maybe he's not such a brat after all," he conceded. "You've trained him well." He waited to see if Ethan was done with the whelp before concluding their business.

Ethan nodded, before speaking to Will. "As soon as you're ready, dress and kneel at my feet," he directed.

Will shivered and took a slow breath as he calmed his tears. "Yessir..." he sniffled. Taking a few more slow breaths, he crawled off Ethan's lap, wiping his eyes, before putting his clothing back on and kneeling as close to Ethan as he could get away with. His gaze remained on the ground.

Nodding, their target examined the tearstains on Will's face before turning to Ethan. "The shipment will arrive three days from now at this dock..." He did something on his phone. Within seconds, Ethan's phone pinged to alert him to a message.

Ethan took his phone out to check and then nodded. "Very well," he stated.

Will kept his eyes on the ground, leaning into Ethan's thigh without thought.

The target smirked and nodded. "You can make use of this room for however long you need. There is a small bath behind that wall. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed." Straightening his suit jacket, he waltzed out of the room, closing the door with a firm click.

"Uh... Ethan?" Luther's voice hesitantly came through Ethan's earpiece. "We turned off Brandt's coms, since he was with you and we didn't want to hear him crying. Is it safe to turn them back on?"

As soon as the target was gone, Ethan held his arms out to Will in invitation, even as he responded to Luther's question. "Yeah. It's over. The target's gone. He said that the room is soundproofed...there's no reason to think he's lying. He doesn't suspect anything."

Will didn't need further invitation. He quickly crawled onto Ethan's lap, snuggling into his arms with his head on Ethan's shoulder. Hearing the faint crackle that indicated his coms being turned on, he whispered, "Shoulda listened to you both. The guy I followed didn't have a clue anything was going on. I could have just warned Ethan and stayed where I was." His voice was chagrined, and he reached down, rubbing his bottom just briefly enough that Ethan would know the spanking had made an impact.

"Yeah." Benji cleared his throat. "I guess we're lucky the two of you are so good at...you know."

Ethan wrapped his arms tightly around Will, letting his hand stroke gently over his lover's hair and back, tapping out _I love you_ and _Are you okay?_ in Morse code.

Will quickly nodded and snuggled closer to Ethan by way of response. He still felt guilty for putting Ethan in a position of having to punish him in front of the target. But he knew Ethan wasn't mad or disappointed in him anymore, even if he had been. His own feeling of guilt and unease that he felt about doing something all of the team had done at one time or another (seeing something concerning and making a split decision to get more information), would wait till he and Ethan could actually talk without an audience.

He responded to his teammate's words. "...At acting? It took this for you to realize we're good at that? Benji, I'm hurt. Truly..." Will's voice was suitably teasing, although he knew his team could probably tell something was bothering him.

"Well, I mean...all this..." Benji's voice trailed off and he gave an embarrassed cough. "Seems to be these roles are very comfortable for you both."

"Well...you know...Ethan has a natural tendency to be bossy..." Will teased further.

Luther snorted. "Yeah. And we know how obedient to authority you were before joining the team. So, you at least know how to pretend ..."

"It's not an uncommon problem," Ethan commented, letting his fingers run through Will's hair.

Will slumped further into Ethan, wishing they could turn the coms off, so he could talk more freely to Ethan. While he had no problem with his team knowing, he still wanted some privacy between him and his mate. He didn't say anything, though. They were in the middle of a mission. Even if this part had been completed satisfactorily. He was just glad their target didn't expect them to leave the room immediately. Being cuddled helped a tiny bit.

Ethan continued to check in with Luther and Benji, telling them the details about the drop, letting his fingers brush over Will's ears and down his neck.

"So, we're done for today. Our surveillance is still working. As soon as you think enough time has passed, you can leave..." Luther commented what they all knew.

Will pressed into the gentle affection, but he couldn't look at Ethan. He obviously still felt guilty, but he was also confused.

"Yeah. I'll switch comms off for a few minutes," Ethan warned, waiting for an acknowledgement before doing just that. Focusing on his lover, he drew Will in for a deep, lingering kiss.

Almost subconsciously turning off his own coms, Will returned the kiss with a tiny, whimpering moan. Finally pulling back with a quivery sigh, he whispered, "I could have ruined everything..."

"You didn't, though." Ethan stroked his thumb over Will's cheek. "You didn't ruin anything, love."

"I just did what we always do when we see a potential threat... why do I feel so guilty doing what we've always done?" Will's guilt was tinged with a great deal of confusion.

Continuing the gentle affection, Ethan said softly, "In another situation, it wouldn't have been a problem; in this one, we had to make sure you, taking off, didn't blow our cover. And you were in the mindset of being and acting like my sub."

"So... it's normal to feel this way? To... to feel guilty and like I need to be punished by _you_... not your cover?" Will whispered, before biting his lip and looking at the floor.

Ethan touched his chin, encouraging the other man to look at him. "You feel like you need to go over my knee again?" he asked softly.

"Yessir..." Will admitted, blushing but honest.

Ethan gently stroked his lover's face. "Here? Or would it be better back at the hotel, where we can be completely alone?"

Will thought about it, but there was only one answer he felt right giving. "Wherever you feel is best, sir... but... it's sound-proof here, even if it's not as safe. If we go to the hotel, can we send Benji and Luther out while you punish me? I don't want to make them uncomfortable..." Will blushed.

"We can take care of it here, love." Ethan kissed him again and then gently moved him over his lap.

Will relaxed immediately. Ethan would make sure he was taken care of. Would help with the guilt. "Thank you, sir..." he said quietly.

"I love you. So very much," Ethan said softly, before lifting his hand and bringing it down firmly, then repeating the swat.

Will gasped softly at the first swat, before letting out a relieved whimper. "I love you too... need you so much..." he whispered.

"I need you too," Ethan said seriously. "You're my whole world. I can't ever lose you."

"I don't want to be lost..." Will admitted. "I was afraid for you... when I saw..." He didn't finish the sentence. He'd already explained about seeing the man that could have blown Ethan's cover. "I... I let my emotions cloud my decision. I think that's why I feel so guilty. I could have let my fear ruin everything."

"I know why you were scared and worried," Ethan said, his voice soothing and reassuring. "But you didn't ruin things, love. We handled it. Together." He swatted steadily down to his lover's thighs before starting over from the top.

"We did..." Will's voice quivered and he shifted as the sting was quickly building. "I know I prolly only feel guilty cuz the roles we were playing were such that disobeying was very wrong... but part of us is like those roles." Will swallowed. "I know when we're working, you don't want a yes man... you want someone who will think on their feet and be able to adapt. Still...felt wrong after."

"I want _you_ ," Ethan corrected. "I know full well how capable you are. Even outside of the fact I want you and need you on a personal level, I want you and need you on the team too. Because of what you can do." He finished the second circuit of swats and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

It was the words as much as the burning ache of his bottom that broke Will's control. Letting out a tiny sob, he let himself go boneless, accepting anything and everything Ethan chose to do. "...Yours..." he sobbed again, before beginning to cry softly but deeply. "...Always yours..." He squirmed until his bottom was raised slightly higher and his sit spots were stretched and vulnerable to Ethan's hand, the only way he could think to show that he was submitting completely without saying it in those words.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Ethan wasted no time in gathering his lover into his arms, rocking Will gently and kissing his head, stroking his hair and the back of his neck. "I love you," he kept repeating, over and over.

Will burrowed against Ethan, shivering as he slowly regained control over the tears; at least enough that he could breathe and talk. "I love you too, Banana..." he whispered. Sniffling, he nuzzled against Ethan's neck.

Ethan smiled at the nickname and tightened his arms around his lover, nuzzling Will's neck. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Better..." Will admitted, after a moment to think on the question. "...Bottom is sore, but don't feel guilty anymore. Wishing we could stay in here longer and not have to go back into that mess of people..." Will took a deep breath and gave Ethan a crooked smile. "Wanna put me over that bench and have your wicked say with me?" he teased softly, obviously not expecting Ethan to say yes. Obviously trying to put off going back out where he'd have to go back into the character, he'd created... not because being that character was difficult, but because it was entirely too easy, and he didn't like feeling like his real life was bleeding with the false one.

"Yes." Ethan's response was one of amusement. "But I'd rather do that when we're completely alone and I can take you properly." He stroked Will's cheek and then leaned forward and kissed his lover.

Will smiled, leaning into the kiss. "Yessir... that sounds much better," he admitted, nuzzling into Ethan. "Think we need to give them a little more 'evidence'?" He glanced toward the closed door. "Or can I just snuggle close and act like a thoroughly owned brat?" He huffed softly in amusement that had a tiny bit of hesitance, since he hadn't quite got his feet under him completely and actually _felt_ like a thoroughly owned brat.

"What evidence would you like to give them, love?" Ethan asked, running his hand down Will's spine, pressing lightly with his fingertips.

"They're prolly expecting to have me come out with stripes on my back from a whipping or some such..." Will winced. "...Or be walking crooked from being..." He cleared his throat and blushed faintly, his skin heating up at the thought of it. "...M... maybe you... did you bring the clamps with you?" he blurted out before he lost his nerve, blushing darkly and hiding his fact against Ethan's neck.

Ethan stroked the back of his lover's neck. "Do you want to have them on?" he asked gently. "We don't have to do anything...just leave it up to their imaginations."

Will pressed closer yet to Ethan, nuzzling his shoulder. "I... I'm curious..." he admitted hesitantly. "...Dunno if that means I want to or not, though. I... I keep finding myself wanting to show them how much I'm yours and not leave it to their imagination. So much for keeping my cover separate from myself..." he muttered in self-recrimination.

"You're in a place where it doesn't matter who sees that aspect of our relationship; and, in fact, it's even expected that we don't hide," Ethan said gently. "We can always try things out in here. Whether you wear them out there...well, that depends on how we both feel about showing it."

Will looked up, biting his lip. "Please?" he whispered. "...Even if you're the only one that knows what we try... I... I wanna know what it's like..." he admitted, with a blush.

Ethan kissed him gently and then picked up the bag he'd brought with them, taking out the nipple clamps.

Giving Ethan a tiny, slightly excited smile, Will straightened his shoulders so that it pushed his chest out a bit more.

Rather than fasten the clamps in place straight away, Ethan leaned forward and took one of his lover's nipples into his mouth, beginning to suck and lick the nub.

Will whimpered softly, lifting his hands up to tangle gently into Ethan's hair, holding him to his chest and moaning quietly. It didn't take long for the nub to pucker and pebble in Ethan's mouth.

Ethan continued to suck and lick Will's nipple; then, when he finally pulled back, it was to fasten one of the clamps in place, stroking his fingers down his lover's chest.

Will was whimpering and squirming by the time Ethan placed the clamp. When the vice was placed, he couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped at the sharp pain, the ache shooting straight to his groin.

Ethan stroked the side of Will's face, encouraging his lover to look at him. "How do you feel, love?" he asked gently.

Will shivered, pressing his face into Ethan's hand. "...G... good, sir. It makes me feel more controlled..." he admitted, in a shaky voice.

"In a good way?" Ethan asked, wanting to be sure this was okay with his lover.

Will closed his eyes, swaying toward Ethan and thinking, before smiling up at the older man. "Yeah. Good..."

Ethan smiled, gently kissing his lips before asking softly, "Ready for the other one?"

"Yes, please..." Will blushed at how eager he sounded.

Ethan lowered his head to begin sucking and licking his lover's other nipple.

The sharp pain in his first nipple had settled into a dull throbbing ache. Between Ethan's mouth teasing and the pulsing, he could feel through his whole body, it wasn't long before his other nipple was just as hard and pebbled as the first had been and Will was vibrating and squirming against Ethan. He did his best to hold still, though and not dislodge his lover, pressing his hips against Ethan in a bid to stay still. It was obvious his nipples weren't the only part of him responding to the stimulation. "...Sir..." He whimpered softly.

Withdrawing, Ethan placed the other clamp in place and then slid his hand down to Will's pants, pushing them down slowly so that he could begin to stroke his lover's erection.

Will moaned softly as sharp pain began to radiate from his other nipple, contrasting with the dull throbbing ache his first nipple had settled into. He opened his legs as far as the tight leather pants Ethan had pushed to his knees would allow and quivered as he tried to hold himself still, his body wanting to rut into his lover's hand. "...Ethan..." His whine was soft, high pitched, shaky with need.

"I've got you," Ethan whispered, stroking his fingers down his lover's erection. "I love you. You're _mine_."

"...Yours... yours... always yours..." Will breathlessly agreed, almost in a begging tone, he wanted so bad. "...Gonna..." he gurgled out a warning, trying to hold on to his feeble control, not wanting to stain Ethan's clothes.

"Go on, love," Ethan encouraged gently. "I want you to let go for me."

That was all it took, Ethan's gentle order, and Will was spurting, moaning and shaking in Ethan's grip until totally spent.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Will, kissing him deeply and holding him close. "I love you so much," he whispered in his lover's ear.

Will returned the kiss just as deeply, but he was dazed and shaky, Ethan the only reason he could remain standing. "...Wow..." he breathed out slowly.

"Doing okay, my little minion?" Ethan slid his hands over his lover's hips.

Will pressed closer, nuzzling against Ethan's neck. He whimpered when his nipples brushed across the older man's shirt, the pulsing, throbbing ache in the overly sensitive nubs flaring at the gentle touch. "Yesssir..." he hissed softly. "Feel incredible..." he whispered. "Did you bring any other toys?" He blushed at how eager he sounded.

"I brought all of them," Ethan admitted, letting his thumb stroke over Will's neck, gently squeezing the back of it.

Will sighed softly, pressing his neck into Ethan"s hand. "Mmm... anything I can wear under my clothes? Or that I'll feel when we leave here? That only you and I will know about?" He turned his face and kissed Ethan's palm.

Ethan's thumb stroked idly over his lover's cheek. "There's that final item that was suggested to us," he commented.

Will bit his lip and gave Ethan an almost shy look. "Do you want to use it? It... it would give you control of if and when I can get hard..." He swallowed, the thought of giving his lover that much control over him making his stomach flutter.

"I would like to have that control over you," Ethan said honestly. "Even though it'll just be the two of us who know about it."

Will nodded. "I want you to have that control over me too..." he admitted.

Stroking Will's cheek, Ethan reached into the bag and pulled out the item.

Will swallowed again, giving Ethan a crooked smile. "What do you need me to do?"

Ethan stroked the side of his lover's face. "I'll need to make sure you're completely comfortable, love."

Will nodded, pressing his face into Ethan's hand. "Should I lay on the floor?"

"Is that where you'd feel more comfortable?" Ethan asked. "You could always stretch out on the bench."

"I... I'm not sure the bench is meant for normal stretching?" Will sounded confused but moved over to the 'furniture' in question, trying to figure out the best way to stretch out.

Ethan followed his lover over to the bench. "I know the idea is to bend over it, but you could probably lay on top of it."

"I'll try..." Will nodded, wanting to make his lover happy. Shifting to the side of the bench, he carefully sat on the upper portion, then lay back. His torso was supported fully, though his legs hung off the end. And his head hung over the other end. His member was completely vulnerable to Ethan.

Ethan crouched down next to his lover, beginning to gently stroke and manipulate Will's member to get it to the point he wanted.

Will shivered and moaned at the attention, opening his knees further so Ethan could do whatever he needed to do.

Ethan stroked and manipulated a bit more before he carefully put the object in place.

Will took a shivery breath, reaching down to touch the chastity belt, adjusting it slightly and letting out a tiny whimper. "...It feels good, Banana..." he finally said.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Ethan gave him a long, lingering kiss and smiled. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yours... completely..." Will smiled almost bashfully, kissing Ethan back eagerly.

Ethan kissed him, cupping his lover's chin in one hand. "I love you. My little minion," he murmured.

"I love you, Banana... so much!" Will responded, kissing back eagerly.

Ethan let his hands drift to Will's hips, squeezing possessively as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Will squirmed at Ethan's touch, returning the kiss eagerly and as deeply as possible.

"Why don't we take these pants off entirely?" Ethan murmured between kisses, shoving the pants all the way down and off his lover's body.

Will whimpered and helped as much as he could. "Yessir..." He swallowed. He was flushing from arousal, but his member only twitched faintly as the 'item' did as intended.

After removing the pants, Ethan didn't waste any time in beginning to kiss and lick his way down over his lover's chest and stomach.

"Ethan..." Will shivered and tried to return the kisses as much as possible.

"I've got you, love," Ethan whispered, adjusting Will's position enough to make it easier to kiss and caress his body.

"Yours... completely," Will whispered, only moving enough to give Ethan better access. He might not be able to get hard, but what Ethan was doing still felt wonderful.

"I won't ever let you go," Ethan promised. He glanced around the room, taking note of what there was in there.

"Thank you... I never want to be let go... " Will responded.

"Would you like to stay here a bit longer and make use of what's in here?" Ethan asked softly.

"I think I'd like that..." William admitted, with a tiny grin.

Ethan stroked the side of his face. "Anything in particular you like the look of?"

"Surprise me?" Will blushed as he giggled.

Ethan smiled and ran his fingers down Will's hips before he then gently turned his lover over, strapping him down over the bench.

Will whimpered softly, shifting to a comfortable position then relaxing and holding still while he was secured. The feeling of being completely vulnerable and at Ethan's control made him feel warm and needy. Heat pooled in his stomach and his member twitched but settled, unable to rouse.

Ethan ran his hand down Will's spine, following the same path with his lips. "What do you think about me using something other than my hand, love?" he asked softly, squeezing one thigh.

Will shivered. "I'm not sure... I think I'd like to try, though..." he admitted.

Ethan squeezed the other thigh and then he stood up, walking towards an array of implements. Picking one, he brought it back to his lover, kissing down Will's back once more.

Will shivered at the kiss, heat pooling in his belly and groin. The belt continued to keep him in check, though. He couldn't see what Ethan had chosen, restrained as he was, and a frisson of excitement joined the heat.

Gently squeezing each thigh in turn, Ethan rubbed lightly over his lover's backside and then replaced his hand with the implement he'd chosen: a small wooden paddle, smooth and varnished. He rubbed it gently over Will's backside.

Will whimpered as the heat of his lover's hand was replaced by cool, smooth wood, but he shifted as much as the restraints would allow and stuck his bottom up a bit higher. He blushed at how eager he was to feel Ethan's control.

Ethan gently stroked with one hand over his lover's backside, even as he kept touching and rubbing with the wood, beginning a light, gentle patting.

It didn't sting at first... in fact, almost tickled after the gentle rubbing Ethan had been giving... which surprised Will, considering how sore his bottom was from being punished. Of course, it didn't take long for the tickle to ebb into stinging. Will closed his eyes tight and whimpered at the feeling. He whimpered more at the fact he couldn't move and could barely squirm. He whined at the way his member began to _need_ to respond but couldn't.

After a few moments of gentle patting, Ethan began to rub gently with his hand once more, stroking his lover's backside and down over his thighs.

"...Ethan..." Will groaned lowly, his voice husker than usual.

"I'm here, love. My little minion." Ethan blew on and then gently kissed the nape of Will's neck.

Will shivered, slumping onto the bench. "...Love you, Banana... so much," he whispered in a shaky, needy tone.

Ethan stroked and then kissed his way down Will's spine before he resumed gently patting with the paddle.

Will closed his eyes and just focused on the sensation of the paddle. His bottom was becoming more and more sensitive as Ethan proceeded.

"I love you." Ethan leaned in to kiss Will's ear as he continued to gently pat with the paddle, stroking his other hand over his lover's backside.

"I know..." Will let out a tiny, huffing sigh. "Feel safe with you. Not like anyone else." He quivered, his body wanting to react to the stimulation and not able to.

"Mine," Ethan whispered, kissing down Will's spine before letting the paddle land just a little bit more firmly.

"Completely yours." Will whimpered as he felt his backside begin to get hot.

Ethan pulled the paddle away, leaning in to gently kiss his lover's warm backside.

Will moaned softly at the tenderness. He felt so hot and needy; his body felt on the edge and he was helpless to do anything about it, completely at Ethan's mercy and under his control.

Ethan pressed closer to his lover, switching between his lips, hand and the paddle, sliding his hand round in front of Will to play with his chest and stomach.

Will couldn't move, even though his inclination was to squirm. He let out a tiny sob, his body trembling.

Ethan let his hand slide down his lover's chest and stomach, then down the backs of his thighs. He let the paddle land a fraction harder and then gently rubbed the faint mark left behind.

Will slumped and accepted whatever Ethan decided to do without attempting to move. Moving was impossible anyway. He didn't stop the tiny moans, whimpers and sobs. His reactions belonged to Ethan and he freely gave them to the older man.

As he continued stroking, rubbing and gently swatting his lover's backside, Ethan leaned in to whisper soft, loving words in Will's ear...making it clear who the other man belonged to; how much Ethan loved and needed him.

Will slumped further, eventually only able to quiver, sigh softly and repeat, "Yours...love you," whenever he could concentrate enough to form words.

Ethan ran his fingers down over Will's hips, lightly squeezing them, and delivered a few slightly harder swats with the paddle.

"Please..." Will whimpered, feeling a need for something, but unable to figure out what he needed.

"Please what, love?" Ethan murmured, kissing his lover's ear.

"Need… " Will whimpered hesitantly. "Need..." His voice sounded slightly confused. "...Dunno what I need... just need..." His voice was clearly pouting and frustrated that time and close to tears. He felt so hot and achy and _needy_ , but his body was stuck in limbo, unable to move to release. Ethan had complete control over him. It felt good. Safe. Perfect. Perfectly frustrating. He took a slow breath and whimpered again.

Ethan kissed Will's ears before whispering, "I need you. And I love you so much. You're completely mine. I won't ever let you go."

"That's all I want... to be yours forever..." Will whispered, turning his head as much as able to attempt to nuzzle Ethan.

"You are," Ethan whispered, kissing his lips.

Will shivered, kissing Ethan back eagerly. "Need you..." he murmured. "Need you to fill me..." His whisper was shaky.

Ethan kissed down his neck. "Maybe I will." His fingers glided between Will's legs as he murmured, "And maybe I'll slip that plug in after I've taken you."

Will's moan was so needy, it was almost obscene as he begged, "Please..."

Ethan gently grasped Will's hips, stroking down over his thighs, before he moved away long enough to retrieve some lube and use it to good effect.

Will was vibrating in place by the time Ethan returned. His whole body was so hot and achy, and he knew the only one who could help was Ethan.

Returning to his lover's side, Ethan gently grasped Will's hips and pushed inside, leaning over to kiss the base of his spine.

This time, Will's moan was one of contented satisfaction. "You feel so good in me..." he whispered. "Feel's so full..." he continued, almost babbling about how he felt with Ethan buried in him, stretching him, blanketing him possessively.

"You feel so good surrounding me," Ethan whispered, kissing Will's ears. "So good and so perfect."

"Wanna be perfect for you..." Will sighed softly, concentrating on how he felt with Ethan in him, moving in him, covering him. He clenched slightly, as if to keep his lover permanently joined to him.

"You are." Ethan whispered the words into his lover's ear, using his hands on Will's hips to adjust his lover enough to make it easier to thrust in and out.

Will groaned as Ethan held him, just that small bit more amount of control. Having his lover moving, thrusting, in him felt so good and made the heat of his body spike even higher. He couldn't do anything but take everything Ethan gave to him... did to him... the belt preventing his body from responding how it normally would. It didn't bother him, though. The thought of Ethan taking his pleasure from him... knowing that he wouldn't be able to rise or come to release himself unless Ethan allowed... made him feel safer, more controlled and secure, more needed than ever. It felt wonderful. "Love you..." he whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I love you. So much." Ethan kissed the side of Will's neck and then began to gently bite and suck the skin there, tightening his hold on his lover's hips and holding him close and steady.

Will whined as Ethan marked his skin with lips and teeth, shivering. "...Like your marks on me..." he whispered, in a satisfied tone.

"I like marking you," Ethan whispered back. "Making it clear to you...to _everyone_...just who you belong to."

"Belong to you!" Will declared in a needy voice, squeezing around his lover again to emphasize the words.

"And you _always will_ ," Ethan promised, beginning to thrust a bit harder and faster.

"...Yes..." Will nearly cried from feeling completely owned by his lover. "Always will..."

Ethan continued to lick, suck and bite on Will's neck, making sure there would be marks there, as he continued to thrust inside his lover, feeling his release getting closer.

Will whimpered and moaned, part if him wishing he could widen his legs... push back into Ethan's thrusts. The other part enjoyed being so completely under his lover's control that he couldn't even move without Ethan's permission. His member ached and quivered as he clenched around Ethan.

Ethan tightened his grip on Will's hips as his release came over him. He kissed the back of his lover's neck and let himself slump over William's body.

Will sighed softly as he felt the heat of Ethan's release pooling in his middle. "Feels so good..." he mumbled, shivering again. Between the ache of his member, the ache of his nipples and the pleasantly full feeling, it was hard to keep focused. He was close to dropping... and as they still needed to leave the club, he knew he couldn't afford to slip any further. Once back at their room at the hotel, he could let go.

"I love you." Ethan slowly and carefully pulled out of his lover, before slipping the butt plug into Will.

Will shivered as he felt the plug pushed in, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "I love you too, Banana." His voice was soft, quiet and just on the edge of being hazy. "I think... I think..." He swallowed and tried to let Ethan know they needed to leave soon if Ethan didn't want to have to carry him out of the club.

Ethan gently squeezed Will's hips. "I'm going to put the pants back on you, love. Would you like me to put a bikini top on you as well, so the clamps aren't visible?"

"No, sir..." Will swallowed and smiled sheepishly, even though he wasn't certain Ethan would see it. "I want everyone to see how you own me..." He blushed. "Plus...I'd just have to take it off again to put on my shirt once we retrieve it to leave..."

"I want everyone to see it too." Ethan carefully unstrapped Will from the bench, helping his lover to stand before then retrieving the leather pants so he could put them on the other man.

Will helped as much as he was able, lifting his feet up and such. It took a few minutes for him to regain his equilibrium, though and Ethan had him dressed before he was fully able to move without help. He adjusted the pants, fully aware of the plug still in his backside and the chastity belt encasing his member. "I'm ready. Sir..." He blushed at hearing his own breathless voice. "Should I turn coms back on?"

Ethan nodded. "I think that would be a good idea," he agreed, running his hand gently down Will's arm.

Will leaned instinctively toward Ethan before turning on his coms. "We'll be heading back soon, guys. Still clear?"

"Yeah," Benji's voice answered, with a slight hint of curiosity to his tone. "You're all clear. Still in that room, I take it?"

"Yeah. Leaving now, though..." Will answered, when Ethan didn't show any inclination to answer their teammate. Noticing something discarded in a box by the door and having a sudden inspiration (their target would view him as fully cowed and under Ethan's thumb if they used this last item), Will picked up the leash and handed it to Ethan to clip to the collar. "He's gonna view it as you not allowing me to wander off again," he mouthed to Ethan.

Ethan nodded and took the leash, attaching it to his lover's collar. He drew Will in for a deep, lingering kiss before guiding the other man out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the room, Will's demeanor immediately changed. He was no longer the confident equal who chose to submit to his lover. Instead, he was a cowed sub who seemed afraid to do anything for or by himself... relying completely on his Dom to function. He stayed as close to Ethan as possible, almost pressing into the older man's back, only moving away when their target quickly moved to intercept and Ethan moved to shake the other man's hand. He blushed as he noticed their target staring at his chest.

"I'm pleased to see you took my advice. I think you will find the results when you remove them as exciting as the results you got when putting them on." He nodded at the clamps before shifting closer and reaching a hand up as if to touch Will, before thinking better of it. He looked at Ethan, hand still raised. "May I?"

Ethan stepped protectively closer to Will, giving the target a slight, almost apologetic smile. "I'm very possessive of my property." The idea of someone else touching Will made him want to growl and stake his claim as publicly as possible.

Sensing that pushing the matter might draw out a more aggressive response, the target nodded. "Of course. Forgive me... the color is just so lovely, I was curious if it felt as hot as it looked." He stepped back so he wouldn't seem a threat to Ethan's property. "Will you be staying longer?"

"Not this evening, but I'm certain we will return another day," Ethan answered, fingering the leash possessively.

"Good. I look forward to seeing you again. Maybe I can offer a few more suggestions at that time..." The target smiled, before nodding at Ethan and making his way to another club patron.

Ethan began to lead Will towards the club exit, pausing long enough to collect his lover's shirt.

Will was struggling to pay attention to his surroundings all the way back to the hotel. Putting his shirt back on over the clamps had proven more of a challenge than he'd expected. The normally soft material felt like sandpaper on his swollen nipples and the shirt wouldn't stop rubbing over the pinched, aching nubs. On top of that, the plug would shift every so often, glancing over his prostate and since his member couldn't respond to the stimulus, it was a painful pleasure that he was hard pressed not to whimper at. And finally, Ethan had somehow wrapped the leash around him under his shirt so that it was out of sight, the handle hanging just below his shirt tail and feeling like a harness...and whenever Will's attention became too unfocused, his lover would gently tug on the handle. It would keep Will close to Ethan, but also caused his shirt to press into his nipples.

Needless to say, by the time they reached the hotel suite, he was more than ready to make a hasty retreat to their room and get _everything_ off. His whole body felt on fire and achy and it was taking all his ability and skill as an agent not to beg Ethan for relief in front of the world and their friends. Unfortunately, they still needed to debrief. His body giving a tiny shiver that he knew Ethan had to have felt, Will turned toward the couch, planning to go sit across from the others. As soon as Ethan released the leash, anyway.

Luther glanced up, his gaze suddenly worried. "Maybe we should debrief tomorrow, when he's able to focus..." he muttered to Ethan, even as he stared at Will's pale face and blown, half-unfocused eyes.

"Yeah...I'm sure it can wait. Unless there are any pressing matters we need to discuss," Benji added.

Ethan nodded to the other two men. "I think waiting until tomorrow to debrief is a good idea."

"Great. The machines are set to record, so if we wake and something seems off, we can rewind to hear what we missed. I'm going to bed." Luther gave everyone a toothy grin and head into the room he and Benji were sharing.

Will waved at the other men. "Night..." He notably didn't move, though, waiting for Ethan to direct him. He hadn't quite come out of character. Another issue he hadn't expected. While he was definitely the submissive one, in he and Ethan's relationship, Ethan didn't tend to take over completely unless he was punishing Will. Otherwise, they were closer to equals than what Will was currently displaying. Normally.

Wrapping his arm around Will's waist, Ethan guided his lover to their bedroom, where he could begin stripping the other man of his clothing, pressing kisses to his skin with every inch uncovered.

Will relaxed as he and Ethan were finally alone in their room and he knew he didn't have to leave or pretend anymore. He let out tiny sighs and whimpers as Ethan undressed him and, once he was finally naked, his only adornment the 'toys' Ethan had put on or in him, he sunk to his knees in front of Ethan, nuzzling his face against his lover's inner thigh and groin.

Ethan gently helped his lover to stand, beginning to remove the clamps, belt and plug, letting his fingers ghost and graze over Will's skin; his mouth kiss and suck over his lover's more sensitive parts.

Will tried not to lose control, but the blood rush to his nipples caused by removing the clamps caused a stinging pain that could only be soothed by Ethan's mouth. Seconds after removal of the belt, his member was hard and aching. The pulling out of the plug was one stimuli beyond his ability to adapt and he collapsed, his release hard and intense, leaving him a sobbing mess in Ethan's arms.

Ethan held his lover tightly, kissing Will's head and nuzzling him close, leading him over to the bed so they could cuddle, and the other man could be supported. "I've got you," he whispered. "I love you."

Will borrowed into Ethan, his sobs soft and quiet, only for Ethan's ears, though they were intense enough to leave his body quaking in the older man's arms. He couldn't verbally respond, but he tried to show with actions of kissing and holding onto Ethan that he heard and loved him back.

Ethan stroked Will's hair and down his back, continuing to whisper soft, soothing words of love in his ear as he held onto his lover.

Will didn't know how long he cried, but eventually, he did stop and lay weakly in Ethan's grasp. He snuggled as close as possible, needing to feel his lover's protection. "...Sorry..." he finally said, in a raspy whisper. "...That...that was unexpected..."

Ethan kissed him, deeply and lingeringly. "It's all right, love," he whispered. "It's bound to be intense sometimes."

Will returned the kiss, just as deeply. He didn't say anything else; what could he say? He'd given himself whole-heartedly to Ethan and even though they had been playing roles for an op... it had been _him_ giving Ethan control over every part of him. The helplessness and feeling of complete dependence on his lover had been more emotionally charged than he'd expected. Ethan taking what he wanted and determining what Will was allowed to have had been more freeing than he'd expected. He couldn't say he wouldn't like to try it again; perhaps at home, where he didn't have to pretend. Not right away, though. He nuzzled into Ethan's shoulder, whimpering softly when his chest rubbed Ethan's. He glanced down, seeing the angry red, swollen nubs. They would be sensitive for a while.

"How are you feeling, love?" Ethan asked tenderly, letting his fingers stroke gently over Will's cheeks and down over his neck.

"Drained..." Will admitted honestly. "A little scared...if you didn't have me, I'd be terrified..." It was harder to admit that, and he blushed darkly. "I've lost myself somewhere, somehow..." His voice was tiny and confused. "And I need you..."

"I need you," Ethan said softly. "I need you _so much_. I love you. And I'm never going to let you go."

Will pressed closer at those words. "Thank you," he whispered, allowing his arms and legs to tangle around Ethan's. "Thank you for wanting me..."

"I will _always_ want you," Ethan promised.

Will felt safe and protected and loved. Maybe in the morning, he'd ask for a little bit more soothing from his lover's mouth, but right now, he just wanted to be held. It didn't take long for Will to fall asleep In Ethan's arms.

 **The End**


End file.
